FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [CHAP 14 END!] Bagaimana kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mereka meyakini jika mereka saling mencintai di usia yang sangat dini dan terpisah lalu dipertemukan kembali saat mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa? Apakah cinta itu masih ada? CHECK THIS OUT! -YAOI/BoysLove/MatureContentInside- DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

YUTA PRESENTS

IT'S TOO HARD TO ME (CHANBAEK)

"hey, apa kau mendengarkan aku? bangun yeol! yak jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu sama sekali asal kau tau!"

"oow, sepertinya Chanyeol memang benar-benar pingsan baek, cepat beri dia nafas buatan"

"oh tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak mau melakukannya!"

"wooh Chanyeol sudah sekarat! cepat lakukan baek! atau dia akan mati"haishh baiklah baiklah!"

_'oh Tuhan, kau begitu baik! mengapa kau membiarkan bibirku yang seksi dan perawan(?) ini bersentuhan dengan bibirnya yang tidak perawan(?). Ini tidak adil.. aku tidak rela ciuman pertama ku terkorbankan untuk makhluk jelek ini huweeee'_

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm ...

CUP

TBC~

HAHAHA #ketawacantik/?

Yuta mah emang gitu orangnya readers-nim :v

mau lanjut?

mohon reviewnya yaa :* #ketjupmanja/?


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf ya judul yang di chapter satu itu salah :v soalnya abis di revisi :v

lanjut aja yaa daripada kebanyakan bacot wkwk

FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)

Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin (Kai) x Do Kyungsoo and others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikit pun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini/? #bapercoy xD  
Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Summary : udah ada ya, males ngetik lagi Bhaq! :v

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYSLOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos, Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho/? Mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Mungkin akan banyak NC di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Monggo yang minat silahkan di baca #kedip2

CHECK THIS OUT!

.

"hey, apa kau mendengarkan aku? bangun yeol! yak jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu sama sekali asal kau tau" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"oow, sepertinya Chanyeol memang benar-benar pingsan baek, cepat beri dia nafas buatan" saran Kai.

"oh tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi, aku tidak mau melakukannya!" Baekhyun mulai terisak-isak.

"tapi Chanyeol pingsan begitu karena dirimu baek" Kyungsoo menambahkan

"kenapa tidak kalian berdua saja yang memberi dia nafas buatan hah?"

"woohh Chanyeol sudah sekarat! cepat lakukan baek! atau dia akan mati!" teriak Kai melebih-lebihkan.

"haishh baiklah baiklah!" sewot Baekhyun.

_'oh tuhan, mengapa kau membiarkan bibirku yang manis dan polos ini bersentuhan dengan bibirnya yang menyebalkan dan tidak perawan(?) ini ya tuhan? apa salahku? aku tidak rela ciuman pertamaku di renggut oleh makhluk jelek ini huweee' batin Baekhyun meratapi nasibnya._

Baekhyun mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol.

3 cm..

2 cm..

1 cm..

CUP!

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya sempurna saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba yang mencium bibirnya terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun hendak mengelak tapi ia merasakan tengkuknya ditahan oleh tangan yang besar, yaps itu tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai melumat lembut bibir tipis Baekhyun meskipun yang dilumat selalu berontak. Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya ciuman itupun terlepas.

"hah hahh" Baekhyun terengah-engah dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan seperti anak kecil yang habis diperkosa oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum

"KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN!" setelah berteriak dengan 5 oktafnya, Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan lapangan olahraga indoor itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! kau lihat bagaimana ekspresinya? pipi Baekhyun merona sekali seperti pantat monyet hahah" kikik Kyungsoo

"aku yakin dia juga menyukaimu Park, hanya dia malu saja untuk mengungkapkannya" tambah Kai

"entahlah, tapi aku sangat beruntung sekali menjadi First Kissnya. Sepertinya aku harus mentraktir kalian besok, dan Kyungsoo, kau dapat jatah paling banyak berkat ide jenius mu itu hahaha" Chanyeol bangun dari acara 'mari berpura-pura pingsan demi mendapatkan ciuman pertama Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol' nya dan berlalu meninggalkan sepasang sahabat yang menjadi sepasang kekasih itu.

.

Kini Baekhyun sedang di depan wastafel kamar mandi di sekolahnya membersihkan, mencuci atau lebih tepatnya menggosok-gosokkan bibirnya dengan air kran yang mengalir.

"huweee bibirku terkontaminasi~ cepatlah bersih dan higienis lagi wahai bibirku sayang" monolog Baekhyun

"percuma, kau gosok sampai bibirmu rata juga tidak akan mengembalikan ciuman pertamamu baek" Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersuara dengan santainya sambil menyender di pintu masuk kamar mandi dengan tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celana seragamnya.

"aku tidak peduli! mau apa lagi kau kesini eoh?"

"ingin melanjutkan yang tadi" ucap Chanyeol kelewat santai

"yak! dalam mimpimu saja sana! kenapa kau melakukan itu Park? hahh kau benar-benar jahat dan menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya yang habis 'dicuci' dengan tissue.

_'karena kau cinta pertamaku Baek'_

"kenapa kau diam saja eoh? awas minggir! kau menghalangi jalanku! aku mau pulang!" Baekhyun menabrak tubuh Chanyeol dan melewatinya.

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri disana tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang bibirnya.

_'akhirnya aku mendapatkannya, walaupun itu terkesan seperti pemaksaan yang terencana(?) tapi aku sungguh bahagia asal kau tau Baek'_

_._

"kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu Byun?" ujar Sang umma ketika putra semata wayangnya baru memasuki rumah.

"ada kejadian yang paling menyebalkan dan tidak akan pernah aku lupakan seumur hidupku umma" hiperbola Baekhyun sambil menyebikan bibirnya menyerupai bebeknya Chen(?)

"aishh kau seperti seorang gadis yang sedang datang bulan saja kkkk~" ledek sang umma

"jinjja! kenapa hari ini begitu menyebalkan?! Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo dan umma sama saja! semuanya menyebalkan!" rengek Baekhyun lalu menaikin tangga menuju kamarnya.

"umma hanya bercanda sayang~ jika kau lapar turunlah, makanan sudah umma siapkan ya sayang~" teriak umma pada Baekhyun yang sudah di kamar.

.

Tepat pukul jam 7 Baekhyun menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ingin Ice Cream rasa Strawberry kesukaannya, dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko swalayan terdekat seorang diri.

"umma, aku pergi dulu sebentar ya, aku tiba-tiba ingin Ice Cream"

"ne sayang, hati-hati" ucap sang umma yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

.

"totalnya jadi 1,000 won" ucap kasir yang menghitung belanjaan Baekhyun.

"ah ini, khamsahamnida" setelah membayar, Baekhyun langsung membuka Icre Cream itu dan langsung menyantapnya dengan khidmat(?).

Saat dirinya melewati sebuah taman, Baekhyun melihat sosok lelaki tinggi yang di kenalnya disebrang sana sedang mencium pipi seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki tinggi badan yang menurut Baekhyun lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Gadis itu lalu memasuki apartemen itu lalu sang lelaki menaiki mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja.

_'setelah dengan kurang ajarnya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, kau seenaknya sudah mencium gadis lain. Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya Park?'  
_Baekhyun meremas bagian kiri dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu. Ia bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan ceritanya agak pasaran :v  
Sebenernya ini cerita udah Yuta bikin hampir mau selesai, ya pasti Yuta lanjutinlah haha~  
biar kaya orang-orang aja gitu, makanya Yuta tulis TBC/END wkwk :v

Silahkan reviewnya cantik, ganteng ;;)

See you in the next Chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Saat dirinya melewati sebuah taman, Baekhyun melihat sosok lelaki tinggi yang di kenalnya di seberang sana sedang mencium pipi seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki tinggi badan yang menurut Baekhyun lumayan tinggi untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Gadis itu lalu memasuki apartemen itu lalu sang lelaki menaiki mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja.

_'setelah dengan kurang ajarnya kau merebut ciuman pertamaku, kau seenaknya sudah mencium gadis lain. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu Park?'  
_Baekhyun meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sesak. Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu. Ia bingung dengan perasaan aneh yang tengah ia rasakan kini.

.

.

YUTA PRESENTS

FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)

Cast : Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin (Kai) x Do Kyungsoo and others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikit pun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini/? #bapercoy xD  
Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYSLOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos, Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho/? Mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Mungkin akan banyak NC di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Yang minat silahkan di baca #kedip2

a/n : FanFic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu Davichi - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin ^^

.

.

kling~

**From : Park Jelek  
To : Me**

**Baek, nanti siang bisa kah kita bertemu?  
aku ingin meminta maaf soal kejadian kemarin.  
aku harap kau datang, aku menunggumu di gedung olahraga.  
**  
Ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk, yang ternyata adalah pesan dari Chanyeol.

'cih! tumben sekali dia bersikap baik padaku. Awas saja ya kau Park, aku tidak akan percaya dengan kata-katamu lagi'

.

.

"Chanyeol? sedang apa kau disini?"  
gadis cantik yang bernama Irene itu duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"uhm, aku sedang menunggu seseorang"  
Chanyeol tersenyum memaksakan. Irene dulu sebenarnya adalah kekasih Chanyeol, namun mereka putus karena Chanyeol dengan tidak sengaja memergoki Irene yang sedang berciuman dengan Jonghyun sunbae mereka. Semenjak saat itu Chanyeol langsung memutuskan hubungan mereka dan tidak bertegur sapa lagi sampai sekarang.

"ohh.. bolehkah aku menemanimu?" Irene dengan tiba-tiba langsung bersandar dibahu bidang Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung tersentak namun sebelum dia sempat menghindar, tangan Irene telah mencekal pergerakan Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah(?).

"a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol agak sedikit risih.

BRAK!

Keduanya sontak melihat ke arah suara itu yang di ketahui adalah Baekhyun yang sedang membanting pintu gedung olahraga dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"jadi kau menyuruhku datang kesini hanya untuk melihat kalian bermesraan? beginikah caramu meminta maaf Chan? kau sungguh baik"  
ucap Baekhyun sangat sinis dan akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol -bersama Irene- disana.

"Baek! tunggu! a-aku.. arghhh!" Chanyeol langsung mengejar Baekhyun tanpa menghiraukan Irene sendirian disana.

'apa kau tidak ingin kita seperti dulu lagi Chan? aku menyesal, sungguh aku masih mencintaimu Park Chanyeol' Irene terisak seorang diri.

.  
.

"Hey! apa kau tuli? aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti Baek!" Chanyeol akhirnya sudah pada tingkat akhir kesabarannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menahan kedua bahu Baekhyun pada dinding lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi.

"Baek, dengarkan aku dulu, kau tidak boleh menyimpulkan begitu saja. Aku dan Irene sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, percayalah padaku" ucap Chanyeol memelas sambil menatap mata Baekhyun yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

"lalu apa urusannya denganku? lakukanlah sesukamu Chanyeol. Semuanya tidak ada hubungannya denganku!"  
Baekhyun berusaha menahan airmatanya agak tidak terjatuh, tubuhnya bergetar menahan emosi.

"jelas ini ada hubungannya dengan mu Baek, karena aku mencintaimu.."

DEG!

"t-tapi Chan- mmpphh"

Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun begitu saja, Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengar apapun yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol menekan permukaan bibir Baekhyun yang lembut, dan Chanyeol mulai memejamkankan matanya menikmati ciuman yang terkesan tidak memaksa itu. Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibir itu saja, dan Chanyeol sangat bahagia karena menyadari tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Baekhyun seperti kemarin. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin menolak, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama. Otaknya seakan lumpuh hanya karena bibir tebal seorang Park Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadi menekan bahu Baekhyun kini beralih menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun dengan lembut juga. Dan itu yang membuat Baekhyun sangat nyaman, perasaannya menghangat dan ikut memejamkan matanya juga. Perasaan menggelitik dan juga menyenangkan yang kini mereka rasakan.

Sekitar 2 menit lamanya mereka berciuman dan akhirnya tautan itupun terlepas. Chanyeol menyingkap poni Baekhyun dan ia mengecup singkat dahi Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat tangan kiri Baekhyun dan menempelkannya di dada kirinya lalu menatap dalam mata cokelat Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun balik menatap sepasang onyx tajam milik Chanyeol.

"kau bisa merasakannya Baek? jantung ini berdegup kencang hanya saat bersamamu saja. Aku rasa aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baek"  
Saat Chanyeol ingin mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun terlebih dulu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan berjinjit(?) lalu dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat Baekhyun memberanikan diri mencium bibir Chanyeol dan sedikit menyesapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dalam ciuman itu dan memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun. Walaupun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun belum bisa menjawab semua perasaan Chanyeol padanya, tapi Chanyeol akan berusaha mendapatkan pria mungil itu lambat laun.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sadari, ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dari balik tangga yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

'hiks, aku tidak peduli jika Chanyeol mencintai lelaki itu dan mereka saling mencintai. Aku akan tetap merebut Chanyeol kembali kedalam pelukanku lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya akan aku lakukan'

.

.

"besok ulang tahunku, aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke acara yang diadakan dirumahku. Aku harap kau datang" Irene meletakkan undangan yang berwarna pink di atas meja Chanyeol.

"baiklah aku akan datang" singkat Chanyeol sambil memegang undangan itu.

"hey, apa aku dan Kyungsoo tidak diundang?" Kai bersama kekasihnya tiba-tiba datang.

"ah ne, kalian juga diundang, datanglah. Ah maaf, aku harus segera pergi" setelah menampilkan senyumnya Irene pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"apa kau sedang mengalami yang namanya 'cinta lama bersemi kembali' yeol?" tanya Kai sambil duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih berdiri.

"apa yang kau bicarakan kkamjong? aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" acuh Chanyeol.

"ya Kai benar, sepertinya Irene masih mengharapkan cintamu yeol" Kyungsoo menambahkan.

"aku tidak ingin dan tidak akan mau kembali padanya asal kalian tau, aku sudah mencintai seseorang melebihi apapun"

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling tatap, "apa kau sudah menyatakan cintamu pada Baekhyun yeol?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat itu karena penasaran.

"yaa sepertinya iya, aku sudah menyatakannya kemarin sepulang sekolah. Tapi Baekhyun belum menjawabnya" ucap Chanyeol lesu.

"kau harus bersabar menunggu jawaban Baekhyun yeol, kau jangan terlalu memaksakannya. Yaa walaupun aku tau kau sungguh tidak sabar untuk menikmati tubuhnya seperti waktu aku menunggu jawaban Baby Soo dulu kkkk~"

pletakk!

"jaga bicaramu Tuan Kim Mesum!" Kyungsoo memberikan ciuman kasih sayang di kepala Kai dengan kepalan tangannya yang membuat Kai sedikit meringis.

"aku hanya bercanda sayang :* :* mumumu" Kai memonyong-monyongkan(?) bibirnya yang sudah monyong itu kearah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merajuk dan memanyunkan 'heart shapes lips' nya lucu. Chanyeol hanya tertawa menyaksikan sepasang sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah, kalian membuatku iri. Aku masih punya janji untuk mentraktir kalian, ayo ke kantin"

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu terlihat sangat ramai dengan sejumlah anak muda yang ternyata sedang berpesta merayakan ulang tahun teman sekolahnya itu. Irene terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun berwarna ungu lembut selutut. Rambutnya yang panjang di biarkan terurai begitu saja menambah kesan yang seksi namun menggemaskan. Irene didampingi sang kakak pada saat itu sampai Irene melihat Chanyeol datang bersama kedua temannya -Kai dan Kyungsoo- dan juga...

Baekhyun?

'hell aku tidak mengundangnya tapi kenapa pria sok cantik perusak hubungan orang itu datang? cihh'

Irene langsung bergelayut pada lengan sang kakak dan memanyunkan bibirnya seperti orang merajuk.

"oppa~ apa kau mau membantu adikmu yang manis ini? :3 " manja Irene kepada kakaknya yang bernama Kris.

"membantu apa? bukankah aku sudah membantu semuanya?" tanya Kris bingung.

"ck! aku tau orientasi seks mu itu sedikit bermasalah, mau kah kau menemani lelaki itu mengobrol sebentar oppa? lalu bawa dia ke kamarku setelah kau aku kirimi pesan. Jika kau tidak mau, aku akan membongkar rahasiamu ke Appa dan Umma" Irene menunjuk kearah Baekhyun sambil sedikit mengancam kakaknya.

"ancaman macam apa itu? tapi baiklah, hanya membawa lelaki itu kekamarmu kan? dan kau harus berjanji jangan memberitahu Appa dan Umma tentang kekasihku Tao"

"ne yaksok!" mantap Irene.

.

.

"Chanyeol, aku dan Kyungsoo ingin jalan-jalan dulu. Tidak apa-apa kan?" ucap Kai pada Chanyeol.

"hm. Lagi pula aku bersama Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung merona saat melihat senyuman tampan sekaligus mematikan(?) dari Chanyeol itu.

"haha baikhlah, kalau nanti kalian tidak menemukan kami, pulanglah saja duluan, jangan menunggu kami" Kai menampilkan smirknya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tanpa diketahui oleh Kyungsoo.

"baiklah"

"bye"

Drrrtttt Drrtttt~

Tiba-tiba ponsel Chanyeol bergetar, Chanyeol memberikan kode pada Baekhyun untuk menunggunya disini sementara Chanyeol mengangkat teleponnya agak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun berada.

"huft" Baekhyun mendesah kecewa ditinggal sendirian.

PUK

"hey manis, sedang sendirian? boleh aku temani?" sapaan Kris sontak membuat Baekhyun sedikit terlonjak.

"hu'um" Baekhyun mengangguk lemah

"bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu" Kris mengajak Baekhyun duduk di bangku yang tidak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menuruti Kris toh Kris hanya mengajak Baekhyun duduk kan, apa yang perlu ditakutkan?

"minumlah dulu, jangan terlalu tegang haha" Kris memberikan Baekhyun soda dan sedikit gurauan agar tidak terlalu canggung. Baekhyun menerimanya dan minum satu teguk.

"by the way tadi aku melihat kau bersama lelaki tinggi itu, apa dia kekasihmu?" Kris memulai pembicaraan.

"bukan eh iya, eh bukan.. aish bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?" Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak lama kemudian Kris tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun barusan.

"kenapa tertawa? apa ada yang lucu?" Baekhyun bingung.

"kau. Kau yang lucu, sangat lucu haha Bagaimana kau bisa berbicara seperti itu? tinggal jawab saja dia kekasihmu atau bukan kan?"

"sebenarnya dia telah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi aku belum memberikan jawaban padanya.." Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah telah menggantungkan perasaan Chanyeol.

"sepertinya dia lelaki yang baik, kenapa kau belum menerimanya?" lanjut Kris

"anu.. belum ada waktu yang tepat saja untuk membicarakan ini lagi" Kris menganggukan kepala mengerti atas jawaban Baekhyun.

.

.

Mereka sudah saling akrab dan tidak terasa mereka mengobrol sudah hampir satu jam tapi Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"kenapa Chanyeol lama sekali?" Baekhyun panik.

"oh jadi namanya Chanyeol. Mau aku temani untuk mencarinya Baek?" tawar Kris setelah menerima sebuah pesan singkat dari sang adik. Tentunya Kirs mengecek pesan itu tanpa diketahui oleh lelaki mungil itu.

"apa tidak merepotkan? kau sudah terlalu baik Kris"

"tidak masalah" Kris tersenyum.

.

.

"yeoboseyo?"

"Chanh~ tolong aku"

"Irene kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mulai panik

"t-tolong a-akuh" rintih Irene diseberang sana

"katakan kau sedang berada dimana aku akan segera kesana"

"a-aku dikamarkuh di-di lantai satu yeol, cepatlah kemari a-aku membutuhkanmuh~"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol segera berlari memasuki rumah Irene dan menemukan kamar yang Irene maksud, Chanyeol segera menuju kesana dan membuka kenop pintu tersebut. Keadaan kamar sangat gelap sekali dan Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk memasukinya karena ia mendengar suara rintihan Irene disana.

"irene, kau-"

CLEK

Lampu kamar menjadi terang dan Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Irene berdiri disana dengan tegap sangat bertolak belakang dengan suara rintihannya di telepon barusan. Dalam kejapan mata Irene langsung menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa Chanyeol sadari Irene mengunci pintu itu. Irene memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sangat erat dan membawa Chanyeol untuk berbaring dikasurnya. Chanyeol hendak berontak namun Irene meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Chanyeol agar Chanyeol tidak bergerak.

"aku tau kau masih mencintaiku yeol, buktinya kau masih peduli padaku hm?" Irene menindih tubuh Chanyeol

"hentikan Irene! sial! kau menipuku!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Irene dan Irene tersungkur membuat dandanannya berantakan. Chanyeol berlari menuju pintu namun naas pintunya terkunci.

"hahaha buka saja jika kau bisa yeol" Irene tertawa seperti orang psycho dan ia mulai berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU AKAN BERBUAT KASAR!" bentak Chanyeol.

.

.

Kris yang sudah tau rencana gila adiknya itu hanya tinggal berakting menuruti skenario sang adik -tentunya semua ia lakukan karena ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya yang bernama Tao itu-. Ia membawa Baekhyun ke kamar Irene pada saat yang tepat. Baekhyun hanya membuntuti Kris dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Sesampainya mereka disana Baekhyun mendengar suara keributan samar-samar.

"... ATAU AKU AKAN BERBUAT KASAR!"

DEG!

'i-itu suara Chanyeol?'

Baekhyun semakin keringat dingin mendengar suara Chanyeol.

BRAKK!

Kris mendobrak pintu itu kasar dan nampaklah Chanyeol seperti sedang menahan tangan Irene dan Irene dengan sengaja menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan dan ia mulai menangis sesunggukkan. Irene yang melihat disana ada Baekhyun langsung menyunggingkan smirk tipisnya dan akting dimulai.

"ouhh! Chan! jangan lakukan ini padaku hiks aku tau aku pernah berbuat kesalahan padamu, maafkan aku, jangan lakukan ini Chan hiks" sungguh bagus sekali aktingmu Irene.

Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Irene. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah mulus Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat itu.

"dasar kau wanita jalang!" setelah berkata seperti itu pada Irene, Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang juga berada disana.

"cih! aku sangat puas melihat mereka hancur, hahaha" Irene tertawa lagi.

"tugasku sudah selesai. Anggap saja aku tidak mengenalmu Irene. Dan tepati janji mu.." ujar Kris sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

TBC!

Hohoho~ ada yang bisa nebak siapa perempuan yang dicium Chanyeol itu? Apakah perempuan itu cabe-cabean Chanyeol? O_O #astagaa  
Liat aja jawabannya di Chapt selanjutnya.

Thanks for all support!

Terutama yang sudah Review, Follow apalagi Favorit hehe :D

Terima kasih banyak!


	4. Chapter 4

"... ATAU AKU AKAN BERBUAT KASAR!"

DEG!

'i-itu suara Chanyeol?'

Baekhyun semakin keringat dingin mendengar suara Chanyeol.

BRAKK!

Kris mendobrak pintu itu kasar dan nampaklah Chanyeol seperti sedang menahan tangan Irene dan Irene dengan sengaja menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan dan ia mulai menangis sesunggukkan. Irene yang melihat disana ada Baekhyun langsung menyunggingkan smirk tipisnya dan akting dimulai.

"ouhh! Chan! jangan lakukan ini padaku hiks aku tau aku pernah berbuat kesalahan padamu, maafkan aku, jangan lakukan ini Chan hiks" sungguh bagus sekali aktingmu Irene.

Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Baekhyun langsung menepis tangan Irene. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah mulus Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari tempat itu.

"dasar kau wanita jalang!" setelah berkata seperti itu pada Irene, Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang juga berada disana.

"cih! aku sangat puas melihat mereka hancur, hahaha" Irene tertawa lagi.

"tugasku sudah selesai. Anggap saja aku tidak mengenalmu Irene. Dan tepati janji mu.." ujar Kris sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

YUTA PRESENTS

FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Wu Yi Fan (Kris) - Irene (Red Velvet) and others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikit pun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini/? #bapercoy xD  
Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYSLOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos, Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho/? Mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Mungkin akan banyak NC di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Yang minat silahkan di baca #kedip2

a/n : FanFic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu Davichi - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin ^^

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol. Saat istirahat Baekhyun hanya mendatangi perpustakaan sampai bel masuk berbunyi kembali. Saat bel pulang berbunyi Baekhyun pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Selalu seperti itu, tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo, Kai dan tentunya Park Chanyeol. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Baekhyun pun juga tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, dia kini sedang mengalami hal yang sangat sulit untuk diterima oleh hatinya. Bukannya Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri dan tidak usaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Chanyeol menghargai Baekhyun, mungkin lelaki mungil itu membutuhkan waktunya sendiri dan tidak ingin diganggu. Asal Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun sangat ingin bunuh diri saat ini. Chanyeol cinta pertama Baekhyun dimasa kecil kini sudah berbeda, seperti bukan Chanyeol yang ia cintai dulu. Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa menyamakan masa lalu dengan masa kini. Baekhyun tahu pasti ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun harus siap dengan kenyataan ini. Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi Baekhyun memang harus meninggalkan Chanyeol. Cinta pertamanya...

Tes Tes

Air mata itu dengan kurang ajar jatuh menuruni pipi Baekhyun. Kini Baekhyun terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Terdengar berlebihan tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang harus Baekhyun terima.

__

_flashback_

_"eum Yeollie.. bagaimana kalau Baekkie mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' yeol?" Baekhyun kecil menunduk malu dihadapan anak kecil lain yang lebih tinggi._

_"bagaimana ya? sebenarnya Yeollie juga mencintai baekkie, sangat mencintai Baekkie malah. Tapi kau tau kan kalau kita ini sesama namja, aku rasa aku akan dimarahi oleh umma jika umma mengetahuinya" ucap Chanyeol kecil sambil memegang bahu mungil Baekhyun._

_"jangan menangis Baekkie, dan berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjadi namja yang kuat apapun yang akan kau alami nanti. Karena aku tidak yakin akan selalu berada disampingmu dan bersamamu Baekkie"_

_Senyuman Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih mengingatnya sampai sekarang. Senyuman tulus Chanyeol yang Baekhyun sangat harapkan itu bukan hanya sekedar senyuman, tapi adalah sebagai sumber kekuatan yang menguatkan Baekhyun sampai saat ini._

_"kita akan bertemu lagi setelah kita dewasa Baek, aku berjanji" Chanyeol kecil mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan lembut._

_"Chanyeol~ ayo nak, kita akan berangkat ke Jepang sekarang" ucap umma Chanyeol yang kini sedang berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun._

_"baik umma" ucap Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat Chanyeol yang ia cintai kini pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari penglihatannya, Baekhyun kecil terisak dan menangis dengan tersedu-sedu. Benar, Baekhyun masih sangat kecil untuk merasakan yang namanya cinta. Lelaki mungil berumur 7 tahun itu memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dan berusaha perlahan-lahan melupakan sosok itu. Park Chanyeol yang ia cintai._

_"hiks aku akan selalu menunggumu kembali Yeollie hiks"_

_._

.

_Sepuluh tahun setelah kepergian Chanyeol ke Jepang kini Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan terbiasa hidup sendiri tanpa sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai itu. Sampai pada suatu hari Nyonya Park memberi kabar pada Nyonya Byun -ibu Baekhyun- bahwa lusa mereka akan kembali ke Korea. Baekhyun yang mendengar kabar itu seolah tidak percaya, Bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang sekarang, bagaimana kabarnya dan apakah ia hidup dengan baik disana? Baekhyun sangat ingin menanyakan itu pada Chanyeol._

_Dan saat hari itu tiba, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Chanyeol saat setelah ia pulang dari sekolah._

_Tok Tok Tok_

_"nugu? ah Baekhyun, ahjumma sangat merindukanmu. Kau bertambah imut baekkie kkkk~" kikik Nyonya Park sambil memeluk erat Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung merona dibilang seperti itu._

_"ne ahjumma, ini ada kue beras dari umma, umma menyuruhku memberikan ini pada ahjumma" ucap Baekhyun menampilkan eyesmilenya._

_"gomawo Baekhyun, silahkan masuk dulu. Emm, apa kau merindukan Chanyeol?" goda Nyonya Park_

_"tentu saja ahjumma, aku sangat penasaran wajah Chanyeol seperti apa sekarang" Baekhyun blushing saat mulai teringat masa lalunya bersama Chanyeol._

_Cklek_

_"ada siapa eomma?" Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat ummanya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang._

_"kau ingat pada Baekhyun Chan? dia sahabatmu semasa kecil" ucap Nyonya Park sambil merangkul pundak Baekhyun._

_"siapa? apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?"_

_Chanyeol melontarkan kata-kata itu begitu saja. Seolah memang mereka belum pernah bertemu ataupun saling mengenal.  
Dada Baekhyun seketika sesak. Bukan, bukan karena Chanyeol semakin terlihat tampan sekarang, tapi karena pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kepada Nyonya Park, Baekhyun seolah bertanya 'apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol' melalui tatapan matanya. Nyonya Park tersenyum mengerti lalu mengajak Baekhyun duduk di ruang tamu._

_"kau masih lelah Chan, kembalilah kekamarmu dan istirahatlah" ucap Nyonya Park sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Chanyeol yang masih bingung, mengernyit tidak mengerti dan lebih memilih untuk menuruti sang umma kembali ke kamarnya._

_"tapi anak itu manis juga kkkk~" kikik Chanyeol sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya._

_.  
._

_Nyonya Park menghela nafas. Antara yakin atau tidak yakin ingin mengatakan ini atau tidak. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk, akhirnya Nyonya Park memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam memerhatikan ekspresi wajah Nyonya Park, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Nyonya Park._

_"dia amnesia setelah kecelakaan 5 tahun lalu" mulai Nyonya Park._

_sontak Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya karena terkejut._

_"Apa? ke-kecelakaan?" ulang Baekhyun mencoba untuk memastikan kebenaran apa yang ia dengar barusan._

_"n-neh. Kecelakaan itu yang membuat Ayah Chanyeol pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Ketika Ayah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan pergi ke pantai, mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Ayah Chanyeol tewas ditempat dan Chanyeol mengalami benturan yang hebat dikepalanya. Chanyeol sempat mengalami koma selama dua bulan. Pada saat itu Ahjumma sudah tidak puya semangat, hanya Chanyeol yang Ahjumma miliki, Ahjumma sangat berharap agar Chanyeol segera sadar dan Tuhan mendengarkan doa Ahjumma. Tapi.. ketika Chanyeol sadar, ia tidak mengingat apapun" Nyonya Park mulai terisak menangis mengingat masa lalu yang pahit itu._

_Begitupun dengan Baekhyun, ia juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Baekhyun merangkul Nyonya Park seolah memberikan kekuatan untuk Nyonya Park._

_"aku mengerti ahjumma, aku juga sangat sedih"_

_"tapi berjanjilah pada Ahjumma, kau akan selalu ada disamping Chanyeol. Ahjumma percaya padamu, karena pada saat Chanyeol dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit setelah kecelakaan itu, dia selalu menyebut namamu Baek" mata Nyonya Park menatap dalam pada mata Baekhyun seolah ikut berbicara._

_DEG!_

_'Chanyeol menyebut namaku? tapi kenapa?' batin Baekhyun. Perasaan Baekhyun menghangat setelah mendengar penuturan Nyonya Park barusan._

_Flashback End_

.

.

Telah seminggu Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak tahan dengan kondisi ini. Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun yang Chanyeol ketahui bahwa lelaki manis itu sedang ada di perpustakaan.

Tak lama mencari, Chanyeol sudah bisa menemukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang menatap keluar jendela dan duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan perpustakaan agar para siswa nyaman untuk membaca disana. Tatapan Baekhyun melemah dan ia menunduk tak semangat. Dan saat Baekhyun ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mata Baekhyun bertubrukan dengan mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera membuang tatapan nya ke arah lain dan berjalan begitu saja melewati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun langsung menghadang Baekhyun.

"permisi, kau mengahalangi jalanku" ucap Baekhyun datar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"maafkan aku Baek. Ku mohon dengarkanlah dulu penjelasanku" Chanyeol menunggu reaksi Baekhyun. Dan di detik kemudian, kepala Baekhyun yang menunduk langsung terangkat dan mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"baiklah, tapi tidak disini" singkat Baekhyun. Baekhyun jalan mendahului dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

.

.

"cepat jelaskan" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya ketika mereka sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"tatap mataku Baek" Chanyeol mencengkram bahu sempit Baekhyun. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Chanyeol.

"jangan memotong kalimatku sampai aku berhenti bicara, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas kejadian malam itu. Itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Baek. Irene menelpon ku dengan suara seolah ia sedang sekarat dan ia membutuhkan ku saat itu, membuatku sangat khawatir dan aku segera mencarinya. Aku di jebak Baek! dia masih sehat dan tidak terluka sedikitpun. Dia memaksaku untuk kembali kepadanya, tapi aku tolak dan dia berusaha untuk memelukku dan aku tahan dia dengan ancaman sampai akhirnya kau dan pria blonde disampingmu itu datang. Hanya itu Baek, ku mohon percayalah padaku. Aku mencintaimu Baek" tatapan Chanyeol melemah dan hampir saja ia menumpahkan airmatanya.

"tidak. Kau tidak mencintaiku Chan. Kau masih mencintai gadis itu"

"astaga.. apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mempercayaiku Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak seperti sedang berpikir.

"jauhi aku.."

Hati Chanyeol bagaikan tersambar ribuan petir setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Bukan ini yang Chanyeol inginkan. Menjauhi Baekhyun sama saja artinya dengan membunuh dirinya secara perlahan.

".. mulai sekarang." lanjut Baekhyun lalu beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun.

_**Lebih dari aku yang menyakitimu  
Mengapa hatiku lebih sakit lebih dan lebih?  
Lebih dari aku yang membuatmu menangis  
Mengapa aku menangis lebih dari dirimu?**_

_**Meskipun aku menyimpan kata-kata bahwa aku mencintaimu  
Aku tak dapat menyimpan hatiku untukmu  
Meskipun aku memanggilmu berulang kali  
Nama yang benar-benar ingin kupanggil  
Satu-satunya orang yang mencintai air mataku  
Seseorang yang bernafas di hatiku  
Yang membuatku hidup  
Dan yang membuatku ingin hidup**_

Tidak munafik, Baekhyun pun juga merasa tersiksa bila harus menjauhi Chanyeol. Tapi Baekhyun pikir ini adalah jalan terakhir agar hatinya tidak terluka lebih dalam lagi. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memang lebih pantas dengan Irene daripada dengan dirinya. Walaupun Baekhyun harus menahan sakit hatinya seorang diri demi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

_**Meskipun dunia meninggalkanku,  
Aku tidak peduli karena aku yakin kau selalu memelukku erat  
Seseorang yang berada disampingku  
Aku tau meskipun aku berpura-pura tidak tau  
Sekarang apa yang membuatku berjalan  
Itu bukan matahariku  
Itu adalah dirimu yang menjadi bayanganku**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

'maafkan aku. Aku sangat bahagia karena aku ternyata juga mencintaimu.. Park Chanyeol' Baekhyun menangis dalam hati.

.

Kai dan Kyungsoo menyaksikan kedua sahabat mereka itu dari kejauhan. Tapi Kai dan Kyungsoo tau apa yang akan terjadi karena Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian disana dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"ck! kedua orang itu masih saja munafik untuk mengakui kalau mereka saling mencintai. Aku jadi geram sendiri melihatnya" ujar Kai sambil meremas pohon besar(?) dihadapannya.

"tenanglah Kai. Aku rasa cinta sejati itu memang butuh pengorbanan. Biar mereka sendiri yang menentukan hati mereka masing-masing. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendukung mereka dari belakang sampai tiba saatnya mereka kita satukan dengan yang namanya ikatan cinta." Kyungsoo tidak sadar bisa berbicara sangat bijak seperti barusan. Kai yang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo langsung memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"oh tuhan! bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih karena kau telah memberikanku malaikat seperti BabySoo ku ini?" hiperbola Kai yang dibuat-buat.

"ough kau berlebihan sekali Tuan Kim" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat kelakuan kekasih nya itu.

Mari kita lupakan pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey itu.

.

.

"sudah aku katakan berapa kali padamu bahwa aku sama sekali sudah tidak mencintaimu Irene-ah!"

Melihat Chanyeol yang benar-benar sedang marah dan penuh emosi ini akhirnya Irene menyadari jika Chanyeol sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan Chanyeol. Irene sangat sedih menyadari kenyataan itu.

"kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan Irene" sinis Chanyeol.

"ya. Aku sadar Chan. Maafkan aku yang sudah keterlaluan ini. Tapi minta kau kabulkan permintaan terakhirku ini. Cium aku Chan.."

"kau benar-benar sudah gila Irene!" Chanyeol langsung berbalik badan dan saat ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, tangannya dicekal oleh Irene dan Irena langsung mengecup bibir Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol sangat terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian Irene melapaskan ciuman itu dan menunduk.

"maafkan aku. Aku janji ini adalah yang terakhir. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi karena besok aku akan pergi ke China dan tinggal disana selamanya." setelah mengucapkan itu, Irene pergi menghilang dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa lega akan hal itu. Dimana akhirnya tidak ada penghalang lagi yang akan menganggunya dan lelaki yang ia cintai, Byun Baekhyun.

"kau bisa menganggapku sebagai kakak bila kau mau. Jaga kesehatanmu. Dan hiduplah bahagia dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu Irene" Chanyeol mengucapkan itu pada Irene. Irene balas dengan senyuman dan mengganguk.

"baik oppa" Irene membalikkan lagi badannya dan benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dibalik senyuman itu, Irene menangis karena merasa lega akan kesalahannya yang telah dimaafkan dan ia bisa memulai hidup baru di tanah kelahirannya, China.

.

.

"Chanyeol, apa kau bisa datang ke apartemenku. Aku sangat kesepian. Bisa-bisa aku mati kebosanan disini" sungut wanita cantik saat ia berbicara memalui ponselnya.

"..."

"baiklah, baiklah, akan aku siapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Tapi bila kau terlambat satu menit saja, aku akan membuang semua makanannya" ancam wanita cantik itu. Yang disebrang sana hanya terkekeh dan wanita itu memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Wanita itu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk memasak pesanan Chanyeol tadi.

"huft kau sangat beruntung Chanyeol. Masih ada sisa bahan untuk satu porsi" Wanita itu meniup poninya dan mulai memasak.

SKIP

Ting Tong~

"ishhh anak itu pura-pura menekan bel, biasanya ia langsung masuk seenaknya seperti perampok -_-" dengan terpaksa wanita cantik itu berjalan dari meja makan menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu.

"sebenarnya aku ingin memarahimu dan membuang semua makanan favoritmu, tapi kau tidak telat, bahkan kau sampai lebih awal Chan"

GREP

"aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk wanita itu dengan erat

"aku juga merindukan dia" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap perut wanita itu yang ternyata sedang hamil muda itu.

__

TBC!

WOW WOW WOW!  
Irene nya udah minggat sekarang ada cewe laen lagi!  
Mas Cahyo kebangetaannn _  
Cabe ku di bikin nangis terus fiuhhh~  
Ohiya, Cewe cantik itu adalah cewe yang sama yang waktu Chanyeol cium didepan apartemen itu loh kkkk~

Apa hubungan cewe hamil itu sama Mas Cahyo ya? #plakk  
Bakalan terungkap di chapt selanjutnya

Maaf kalo kurang panjang di chapt ini, ini udah ngebut bgt loh ngetiknya :D

Thanks and See you in the next Chapt!


	5. Chapter 5

GREP

"aku merindukanmu" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk wanita itu dengan erat

"aku juga merindukan dia" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap perut wanita itu yang ternyata sedang hamil muda itu.

.

.

YUTA PRESENTS

FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Wu Yifan (Kris) - Irene 'Red Velvet' - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD  
Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Mungkin akan ada banyak NC di chapter selanjutnya. Yang minta silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person

. 

"umm masakanmu selalu enak" ucap Chanyeol girang dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"pelan-pelan saat kau sedang makan Chan" ucap wanita cantik itu sambil memotong buah untuk Chanyeol.

Nyutt~

"akhh kepalaku" wanita itu meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram kuat kepalanya dan akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan.

"hya! oh tuhan!" Chanyeol langsung memberhentikan acara makannya dan langsung menggendong wanita itu berjalan menuju mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ku mohon bertahanlah, aku sangat menyayangimu. Ya tuhan, tolong selamatkan bayi ini" Chanyeol terus berdoa dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

"eungh Chanh"

"kau jangan bicara,bertahanlah sebentar lagi kita sampai" panik Chanyeol

"sakith seka..lihh"

"tahan lah sebentar, aku menyayangimu" Chanyeol mencium kening wanita itu bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, wanita itu langsung di bawa ke ruang gawat darurat oleh para petugas yang sudah bersiaga dirumah sakit itu. Chanyeol berlari mengikuti petugas sampai akhirnya Chanyeol tidak di perboleh kan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"sudah aku katakan. Kau tidak akan sanggup menjaga dirimu sendiri apalagi ditambah bayi itu. Biarkan aku untuk menjagamu. Aku sangat menyayangimu sungguh" Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya memikirkan tentang kesehatan wanita itu. Wanita itu memang sudah memiliki penyakit Kanker otak stadium 3. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan nyawa wanita itu dan bayinya.

Cklek

"Bagaimana keadaannya Dok?"

"Penyakitnya semakin parah, Kankernya sudah menjalar hampir seperempat dari otaknya. Bila terus didiamkan, makanya dikhawatirkan virus itu menyebar keseluruh otaknya. Kemungkinan yang akan terjadi adalah Beliau tidak akan terselamatkan. Jalan satu-satunya adalah menjalani kemoterapi dengan segera" jelas Dokter yang di ketahui namanya adalah Suho.

"Tapi dia sedang mengandung Dok, apa tidak berbahaya bila dia melakukan kemoterapi?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sudah berurai air mata.

"ini pilihan yang sulit, antara menyelamatkan bayinya atau ibunya" Suho berbicara lemah seolah ia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat berpikir dengan pilihan sang Dokter. Pilihan yang sangat sulit tentunya.

"baiklah, kau boleh memikirkannya dulu. Beliau sudah siuman, kau boleh menengoknya. Aku permisi dulu" pamit Suho.

Seperginya Suho, Chanyeol segera memasuki kamar tersebut. Menatap wanita itu dengan nanar. Chanyeol duduk disamping kasur dan membelai lembut rambut wanita cantik itu.

"pertahankan bayi ku ini. Aku hanya bisa meminta tolong padamu Chan.." mulai wanita itu dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"kau tid-"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI CHAN! APA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP SEKARANG?! SUDAH TIDAK ADA HARAPAN LAGI! AKU HANYA INGIN BAYI INI LAHIR DENGAN SELAMAT. AKU BISA BERTAHAN SAMPAI SEKARANG KARENA BAYI INI! HIKS HIKS!" wanita itu menangis sejadi-jadinya dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk wanita itu dan mengusap-usap punggung wanita itu. Chanyeol juga meneteskan airmatanya, ikut bersedih dengan apa yang telah ditakdirkan tuhan pada wanita secantik dan sebaik dia.

"aku akan tetap bertahan sampai bayi ini lahir. Bantu aku menjaganya sampai ia lahir kedunia ini Chan" Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum pada wanita itu.

"aku akan berusaha menjaganya dan menjagamu" Chanyeol mencium kembali dahi wanita itu cukup lama.

.

Setiap hari Chanyeol selalu mendatangi Rumah Sakit itu untuk menengok bagaimana keadaan wanita itu. Tidak terasa usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan. Kandungannya semakin membesar dan tumbuh dengan sehat. Namun bertolak belakang dengan keadaan wanita itu, Ia semakin kurus dan kantung matanya sangat terlihat jelas. Sampai tiba waktunya wanita itu melahirkan, Chanyeol yang sedang berada disekolah langsung keluar begitu saja setelah dikabarkan oleh Suho. Kai dan Kyungsoo sempat bingung dengan sifat Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini yang terlihat resah dan pendiam. Sementara Baekhyun? ia masih bertahan untuk menjauhi Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya memperhatikan Chanyeol yang setiap hari datang ke apartemen wanita itu dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut mengetahui wanita sedang hamil. Pikiran negatif berkecamuk di kepala Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh ini semua kan atas kemauan Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol untuk menjauhinya.

Ngiiiiiiingggg~

Chanyeol terlambat. Wanita itu tidak tertolong lagi. Wanita itu telah meninggal saat ia tengah melahirkan bayinya. Akhirnya Dokter pun mengambil jalan caesar dengan segera sebelum bayi itu tidak terselamatkan juga.

Suara itu, suara pendeteksi denyut jantung wanita itu bahwa wanita itu telah tiada. Chanyeol menangis sejadi-jadinya. Hanya wanita itu yang Chanyeol miliki. Ibunya pun sudah meninggal karena sakit paru-paru dua tahun yang lalu. Kini Chanyeol merasa Tuhan terlalu baik karena telah mengambil semua orang yang ia cintai dan sayangi. Kini yang tersisa hanya bayi ini. Bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang akan menjadi tanggung jawab Chanyeol.

"maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenagaku. Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain.." ucap Suho sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk Chanyeol.

"kau jaga bayi ini hingga ia dewasa. Dan Yura menitipkan surat ini untukmu." lanjut Suho sambil memberikan secarik kertas dari saku jas dokternya.

Chanyeol yang awalnya bingung, akhirnya menerima surat itu dan ia menyimpannya di saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan administrasi dan tentang persiapan pemakaman Yura. Chanyeol berjalan lunglai seorang diri menuju taman yang terletak di belakang rumah sakit tersebut. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi disana dan perlahan membuka surat pemberian dari Suho tadi.

_Park Chanyeol,_

_Adikku yang sangat aku cintai.  
Sungguh aku sangat berterima kasih padamu untuk semua yang telah kau lakukan dan berikan padaku selama ini.  
Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu sebagai kakak yang baik, justru aku malah menambah bebanmu.  
Jangan dendam pada Yonghwa, dia sebenarnya laki-laki baik.  
Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan aku dan mencari wanita lain yang sehat tidak seperti aku.  
Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain termasuk suami ku sendiri.  
Setelah bayiku lahir, aku mohon kau merawat dan menjaganya hingga ia tumbuh dewasa.  
Beri dia nama Jesper. Untuk marganya kau bisa memberinya dengan marga keluarga kita.  
Park Jesper. Beri dia nama itu.  
Beritahu pada Jesper saat ia telah besar nanti bahwa aku sangat menyayanginya dan selalu melindunginya walau kita tidak pernah dipersatukan.  
Maaf telah menyusahkanmu dan menghilangkan masa muda mu karena untuk merawat Jesper Chan.  
Tuhan memberkatimu._

_Park Yura._

Tes Tes Tes

Air mata Chanyeol turun dengan derasnya setelah membaca surat dari kakaknya itu. Ia meremas surat itu dan bergegas untuk menenangkan dirinya di apartemen kakaknya. Chanyeol telah mengatakan pada Suho untuk menitipkan Jesper dirumah sakit untuk saat ini karena kondisi Jesper sangat lemah. Dan Suho menyanggupi nya dengan bantuan Lay istrinya sekaligus asistennya.

.

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar kakaknya. Chanyeol harus berusaha untuk menghidupi Jesper setelah ia lulus sekolah nanti. Menjalani amanat sang kakak yang ia sayangi. Chanyeol tidak boleh terus terpuruk seperti ini, Ia harus bangkit. Ia masih punya sahabat yang bisa membantunya kapan saja saat ia butuh. Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaik Chanyeol saat Ia menginjakan kakinya di SHS XOXO ini. Saat Chanyeol akan tertelap tiba-tiba suara aneh muncul yang berasal dari perutnya. Ia lupa belum mengisi perutnya dari pagi sampai larut malam sekarang ini. Ia memutuskan untuk ke supermarket terdekat sekedar membeli roti atau makanan lainnya untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Saat dijalan menuju supermarket yang teletak tidak jauh dari apartemen -kakak- nya, kira-kira tinggal 20 meter lagi Chanyeol sampai. Tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit dan pandangannya menjadi kabur. Samar-samar ia melihat sosok lelaki mungil yang dikenalnya berlari dengan panik menuju kearahnya.

"ugh baekh-" Chanyeol ambruk dan ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

.

sosok lelaki mungil yang manis ini seperti biasa sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil memakan ice cream strawberry favoritnya padahal ini sudah larut tapi malah memakan ice cream. Itulah kelebihan(?) dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Setelah keluar dari supermarket 24 jam itu, ia segera memakan ice creamnya. Langkah nya terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol sedang memegang kepalanya dan sepertinya akan pingsan itu. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol pingsan sedetik setelah Baekhyun berhasil menggapai tangan Chanyeol dan menopangnya di bahu sempitnya.

"ugh baekh-"

DEG

Suara itu, sudah lama sekali Baekhyun tidak mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan getaran itu lagi saat ia berada disamping Chanyeol. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun membopong tubuh besar Chanyeol menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun tidak perduli lagi dengan segala pikiran negatifnya tentang Chanyeol. Yang Baekhyun harus lakukan saat ini ada menolong Chanyeol secepatnya. Nafas hangat teratur Chanyeol berhembus di sekitar leher Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan sensasi geli itu. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai rumahnya dan menidurkan Chanyeol di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Chan? astaga, kau demam" panik Baekhyun setelah ia memeriksa suhu tubuh Chanyeol dengan menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun segera mengompres Chanyeol dengan telaten.

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti saat ia rasa tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dengan lumayan erat.

"baekh.. jadilah kekasihku, jadilah pendamping hidupku.." Baekhyun tercengang. Chanyeol yang setengah sadar mengatakan itu membuat Baekhyun gusar tidak nyaman. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak direspon oleh Baekhyun, segera bangkit untuk duduk dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat dirasa Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"jadilah kekasihku Byun Baekhyun, aku mencintaimu.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan kedua belah bibir itupun bertemu kembali.

Chanyeol sedikit menyesap bibir Baekhyun yang manis itu dan memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun masih berdiam diri merasakan sengatan aneh di dadanya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan bibirnya. Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya erat dan ia meremas kemeja sekolah Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan sengatan aneh didadanya itu. Baekhyun seketika menyadari apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah salah. Lelaki yang tengah memagutnya ini tidaklah mencintainya. Baekhyun lalu menunduk perlahan menyebabkan tautan itu terlepas dengan perlahan pula. Chanyeol menghela nafas kecewa menyadari bahwa barusan Baekhyun menolak ciumannya.

"eum, aku akan membuatkan bubur dan mengambilkan obat untukmu" lirih Baekhyun lalu berdiri berjalan ke arah dapur. Baekhyun masih betah dengan posisi menunduknya.

Seperginya Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera merebahkan diri lagi di sofa. Termenung sejenak memikirkan tindakan cerobohnya barusan pada Baekhyun.

'aish jelas saja dia menolakmu Park, kau terlalu kurang ajar menciumnya tiba-tiba' perang batin terjadi pada diri Chanyeol. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia seenaknya melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. Gerakannya reflek sama sekali tidak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

Lima menit kemudian, Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol dengan sebuah nampan yang berisi Semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih dan beberapa obat diatasnya. Baekhyun meletakkan nampan tersebut di hadapan Chanyeol.

"sebaiknya kau makan dulu, setelah itu minumlah obat agar kau segera sembuh" masih dengan suara yang sangat pelan Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol untuk makan.

"hm" Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan segera menyantap bubur yang masih hangat itu dengan serius.

"eum, kalau begitu aku tidur dulu" Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya. Dan Baekhyun segera meninggalkan tempat itu menuju kamarnya dilantai dua.

Sesampainya dikamar, Baekhyun tidak langsung tidur begitu saja. Mana mungkin kau bisa tidur dalam keadaan jantung yang terus berdegup dengan kencang? Baekhyun masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya dan menciumnya dengan begitu dalam dan lembut. Baekhyun segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

'tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau mencium dan menyatakan cinta padaku seperti itu? aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku Chanyeol' batin Baekhyun lalu ia mulai terisak meremas dadanya dan menangis dalam diam.

Tak terasa sudah jam 12 tepat, tetapi Baekhyun masih terjaga. Jujur ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol sekarang. Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melihat Chanyeol. Saat ia menuruni Tangga, terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang terlelap dengan tenang disana. Baekhyun mendekati lelaki tinggi itu dan duduk tepat di hadapan Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau seperti ini Yeollie? asal kau tau, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Baekhyun mulai terisak. Jemari lentik Baekhyun terangkat menuju wajah Chanyeol, mengelus pipi Chanyeol dengan lembut. Baekhyun terus memperhatikan wajah tampan itu sampai reflek tangannya menyingkap poni berpeluh Chanyeol dan

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup singkat dahi Chanyeol. Baekhyun merasakan bila demam Chanyeol sudah menurun. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis dan menampilkan mata bulan sabitnya yang cantik itu. Sesaat kemudian Baekhyun menguap menandakan bila ia mengantuk, matanya sudah tidak bisa di ajak berkompromi lagi dan ia langsung terlelap begitu saja di samping Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

'ternyata kau masih saja polos seperti Baekkie ku yang dulu. Kau bahkan tidak menyadari jika aku sudah mengingatmu kembali Baekkie kkkk~' Batin Chanyeol yang ternyata tidak tidur dan sudah menyadari Baekhyun sejak tadi.

.

.

Mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka saat ada cahaya mengganggu yang menyebabkan lelaki mungil itu terbangun dari lelapnya. Baekhyun menguap sebentar lalu beranjak dari kasurnya. Tunggu, ka-kasur? Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya saat menyadari ia tadi tidur dikasur, padahal seingatnya semalam ia bersama-

"selamat pagi Baek" sambut Chanyeol menampilkan senyum menawannya didekat pintu kamar Baekhyun sambil membawa segelas susu rasa strawberry.

"ini aku buatkan susu untukmu, minumlah Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol seraya menyodorkan gelas susu itu pada Baekhyun. Secepat kilat Baekhyun meminum susu favoritnya itu.

uhuk!

Baekhyun tersedak saat menyadari Panggilan Chanyeol padanya. Apa yang Chanyeol bilang tadi? Baekkie? Baekhyun langsung menatap pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan sikap Baekhyun langsung berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Menatap mata sipit Baekhyun dan tersenyum lagi.

GREP

Chanyeol memeluk erat Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terpaku disana. Reflek tangan Baekhyun mencengkram kemeja seragam yang masih dikenakan Chanyeol.

"aku merindukanmu Baekkie"

Chanyeol tidak habis-habisnya membuat Baekhyun terkejut belakangan ini.

"Chanyeol kau-"

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah imut yang terkejut dihadapannya itu. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"iya, aku mengingatmu Baekkie"

"jadilah kekasihku Baek, tepati janji kita dulu"

Sebelum Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlebih dulu mencium bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah bosan mencium bibir tipis nan manis itu. Merasa tidak ada perlawanan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun. Entah ini sudah keberapa kali Chanyeol mencium bibir ini tapi manisnya masih tetap sama, itulah yang paling Chanyeol senangi. Bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat habis bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja kini mulai berani membalas ciuman Chanyeol dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol terus melanjutkan aksinya(?) dan kini Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring di kasur belakang Baekhyun dengan perlahan tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Kini Chanyeol posisinya menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol diam-diam memperhatikan wajah merah Baekhyun, dan itu membangkitkan nafsu Chanyeol untuk meminta lebih dari ini. Baekhyun terus saja memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, tanpa menunggu lagi Chanyeol langsung melesakkan lidahnya bermain dengan lidah lembut Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih merasakan rasa strawberry disana. Pagutan itu berlangsung lumayan lama hingga entah air liur siapa menetes menuruni bibir dan dagu Baekhyun.

"eungh-"

Baekhyun tanpa sengaja melenguh karena sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar lenguhan seksi Baekhyun langsung semangat 45(?), Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun untuk dilingkarkan di pinggulnya. Baekhyun hanya menurutinya, tangannya meraba-raba dada bidang Chanyeol dan mulai melepas kancing kemeja Chanyeol satu per satu. Chanyeol pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, Ia melepas piyama Baekhyun yang melemparnya entah kemana. Kini keduanya sama-sama topless. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman dibibir Baekhyun dan beralih pada leher mulus Baekhyun. Menciumnya, menjilatnya dan menyesapnya hingga membentuk tanda cinta disana. Chanyeol sudah dalam mode hard(?) saat ini. Tidak peduli apakah Baekhyun akan menjauhinya setelah ini, Chanyeol akan tetap melakukan ini. Chanyeol melepas celana dan underwear yang dikenakan Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun kini benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pipi Baekhyun sudah sangat merah merasa sangat malu ditatap seintens itu oleh Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Ia kini terus menggumamkan terima kasih pada tuhan dalam hati karena telah menciptakan makhluk ke cantik Baekhyun yang kini menampilkan ekspresi yang pasrah menunggu Chanyeol jamah.

Chanyeol sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang, ia ingin berhenti tapi setan didalam pikirannya terus memaksa Chanyeol untuk lanjut. Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi. Penisnya kini sudah tegang dibalik celana sekolahnya. Dengan secepat kilat, Chanyeol raih penis kecil Baekhyun lalu mengurutnya secara perlahan dan Chanyeol memperhatikan ekspresi nikmat dari seorang Baekhyun. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara laknat itu lagi. Chanyeol yang melihat ini langsung mengecup bibir Baekhyun lagi dan membisikkan kata penenang untuk Baekhyun.

"tenanglah, jangan di tahan. Keluarkanlah desahanmu, sebut namaku Baek"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Memejamkan matanya erat saat dirasa Bekhyun akan mencapai puncaknya. Chanyeol semakin gencar mengocok penis Baekhyun dan-

"engh!"

Crott

Baekhyun mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan peluh mulai membanjiri dahinya. Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun istirahat sebentar sedangkan ia mulai menanggalkan seluruh celananya. Kini Chanyeol sama seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan celana dalamnya dihadapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu. Baekhyun merona melihat penis berukuran jumbo itu. Chanyeol mulai menindih tubuh Baekhyun lagi dan tangannya sudah meraba-raba pantat Baekhyun mencari sebuah lubang sempit disana dan BINGO! Chanyeol menemukannya. Ia olesi kejantanannya sendiri dengan sperma Baekhyun dan mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang sempit itu.

JLEB

"akh!"

Jerit Baekhyun saat penis besar Chanyeol melesak masuk kedalam lubangnya yang pertama kali tanpa penetrasi! Bayangkan! Lubang perawan Baekhyun dibobol begitu saja TANPA PENETRASI! O_O Bayangkan bagaimana sakitnya pemirsah! #okeabaikan

Seketika Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol dan meneteskan air matanya karena merasakan luar biasa sakit seperti terbakar pada lubangnya.

"hiks sakit Chanh hiks" rintih Baekhyun.

"maafkan aku Baek, aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Percayalah, Aku mencintaimu"

JLEBB

Kini penis Chanyeol telah masuk pada lubang Baekhyun seluruhnya. Chanyeol diam sejenak menatap Baekhyun dengan hati-hati dan betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bergeraklah Chan, lakukanlah.. Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan kedua bibir itu bertemu kembali, saling melumat dengan kasar. Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur awal nya perlahan, tetapi lama kelamaan gerakan itu semakin cepat membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak. Baekhyun serasa melayang saat kepala penis Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu disana. Chanyeol memperhatikan arus wajah Baekhyun berubah, Chanyeol tersenyum dan terus menghantam titik itu berkali-kali sampai sang empunya mendesah keras.

"sshhh ahhh terushh Chanhh, eungghh eungghh eungghh"

Racau Baekhyun meminta lebih pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Lubang Baekhyun sangat sempit yang menyebabkan penis Chanyeol terurut dengan erat dan hangat. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya saat ia rasa ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol semakin membesar disana refleks Baekhyun mengencangkan lubangnya yang membuat penis Chanyeol semakin terjepit nikmat.

"argghh! aku akan sampai Baekhh"

"n-nehh akuh juga Chanhh eummhh"

CROT CROT CROT

Akhirnya keduanya mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka, Baekhyun mengeluarkannya tangan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol terus menggenggam penisnya sedangkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di lubang hangat Baekhyun. Mereka terengah-engah setelah apa yang mereka alami barusan. Itu sangatlah luar biasa walaupun itu adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya. Terasa sangat nikmat karena mereka melakukannya dengan cinta.

"hoshh hosshh mppphh-"

Baekhyun yang sedang menghirup oksigen harus tertunda karena Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibirnya lagi dengan ciuman. Chanyeol mencabut miliknya perlahan dan menyebabkan cairannya mengalir keluar dari lubang Baekhyun yang masih berkedut itu. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

"tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap-usapnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Chanyeol, dan keduanya terlelap menuju alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

.

.  
TBC (Tuberculosis) #plakk

.

anda puas, saya puas, ChanBaek pun juga puas(?) huahahah XD  
TBC nya pas kita semua udah puas XD

HUWAAHHHH! #acak2sampah  
apa-apaan ini?!  
MAS CAHYO SAMA MBA CABE EN CE-AN?  
OMAYGAT!  
Maafkan diriku yang nista ini ya Tuhan~ /.\

Maaf kalo kurang hot yaa u,u  
Pertama kali bikin NC nih, NC nya Chanyeol sama Baekhyun yang masih terkesan malu-malu.. #tsahh  
maaf lagi kalo kurang nge feel :3

BIG THANKS FOR :  
LoveHyunFamily | neli amelia | hunniehan

makasih udah review dan makasih semangatnyaa :D  
di chapter ini udah kejawab kan, ternyata itu Yura kakaknya Chanyeol. Tapi maaf ya kalo disini Yura nya meninggal huweee T-T  
ini udah di buat agak panjang loh, apa masih kurang panjang? u,u #pundungdipelukanKai(?)

FAST UPDATE KARENA EMANG AUTHOR LAGI SEMANGAT NIH WKWK :v

Ikutin terus ceritanya sampe END yahh :* muahh


	6. Chapter 6

Racau Baekhyun meminta lebih pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Lubang Baekhyun sangat sempit yang menyebabkan penis Chanyeol terurut dengan erat dan hangat. Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya saat ia rasa ia akan mencapai puncaknya. Baekhyun merasakan penis Chanyeol semakin membesar disana refleks Baekhyun mengencangkan lubangnya yang membuat penis Chanyeol semakin terjepit nikmat.

"argghh! aku akan sampai Baekhh"

"n-nehh akuh juga Chanhh eummhh"

CROT CROT CROT

Akhirnya keduanya mengeluarkan cairan cinta mereka, Baekhyun mengeluarkannya tangan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol terus menggenggam penisnya sedangkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan miliknya di lubang hangat Baekhyun. Mereka terengah-engah setelah apa yang mereka alami barusan. Itu sangatlah luar biasa walaupun itu adalah yang pertama bagi keduanya. Terasa sangat nikmat karena mereka melakukannya dengan cinta.

"hoshh hosshh mppphh-"

Baekhyun yang sedang menghirup oksigen harus tertunda karena Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibirnya lagi dengan ciuman. Chanyeol mencabut miliknya perlahan dan menyebabkan cairannya mengalir keluar dari lubang Baekhyun yang masih berkedut itu. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka.

"tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun dan mengusap-usapnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Chanyeol, dan keduanya terlelap menuju alam bawah sadar masing-masing.

.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD  
Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Mungkin akan ada banyak NC di chapter selanjutnya. Yang minta silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person

**~~Happy Reading~~**

**_nae nunmul gateun han saram, ojik han saram  
naui gaseume sumeul swineun geu saram  
nal saragage hago  
tto nal salgo sipge haneun~_**

Dering ponsel membangunkan seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang tertidur. Chanyeol segera meraih posel tersebut, menggeser screen lock yang ada disana dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"yeoboseyo" suara Chanyeol serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya yang sangat berantakan, bajunya dan baju Baekhyun kini berserakan dimana-mana. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat 'kegiatan panas' yang mereka lakukan beberapa jam lalu.

'Chanyeol-ah, keadaan Jesper sekarang sudah mulai membaik. Kau bisa membawanya pulang hari ini" Suara Suho terdengar dari seberang sana.

"jinjja hyung? Baiklah aku akan segera kesana siang nanti. Tunggu aku hyung" Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya karena sangat semangat mendengar penuturan Suho padanya.

'haha hei ada apa dengan suaramu? terdengar ceria sekali. Baiklah aku akan menunggumu Chan' Suho terkikik.

"nanti kau akan tau apa yang menyebabkan aku sangat semangat seperti ini Hyung. Dan.. terima kasih banyak Hyung" ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium pucuk kepala lelaki manis yang tengah terlelap di pelukannya ini.

'aku menunggunya kkk~ itu sudah tugasku sebagai Dokter, Chan'

"haha arraseo~ Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap dulu Hyung" Tangan Chanyeol kini sedang mengelus-elus rambut lelaki manis itu dengan lembut.

PIP

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon itu lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke meja nakas yang berada disamping tempat tidur.

Baekhyun mulai menggerakkan tubuh nya tidak nyaman, sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja tangan Baekhyun menyentuh kejantanan Chanyeol di bawah sana. Chanyeol yang merasakan geli pada kenjantanannya hanya bisa menahan nafas. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya saat ia rasakan jemari lentiknya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, panjang dan ehem! sedikit keras dan langsung membuka matanya seketika. Baekhyun yang menyadarinya langsung cepat-cepat meraih tangan nya dan terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"um, maaf aku tidak sengaja" wajah Baekhyun merona luar biasa atas kejadian absurd barusan.

"hm, tidak apa-apa. Ohiya, siang ini aku akan ke Rumah Sakit. Apa kau mau menemaniku?" Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum canggung berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Padahal di bawah sana, 'adiknya' sudah dalam kondisi on(?).

"iya, aku akan menemanimu" ucap Baekhyun masih menunduk malu.

"baiklah, aku mandi dulu" Chanyeol menyingkap selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menangkup pipinya yang merah dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat melihat tubuh atletis Chanyeol dari belakang.

_'kau sudah sangat berubah Yeollie. Tidak seperti dulu, kau gendut kkkk~' Baekhyun terkikik sendiri membayangkan masa lalu nya bersama Chanyeol.  
_  
Akhirnya Baekhyun pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Walaupun bokongnya sedikit agak sakit tapi Baekhyun tetap membersihkan kekacauan yang ia dan Chanyeol buat tadi pagi. Dan tidak lupa tentunya Baekhyun memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu. Setelah semuanya beres. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan membuat sarapan -sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sarapan karena kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang-. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini sedang sibuk dengan 'urusannya' dikamar mandi. Kenapa Chanyeol cepat sekali ereksi hanya karena berada didekat Baekhyun? Apalagi saat melihat wajah polos Baekhyun, seolah di wajah Baekhyun terdapat tulisan 'I'm F*uckable! Please fuck me deeply untill your sperm cum out in my hole' yang membuat Chanyeol ingin segera menerkamnya ditempat.

Crotttt!

Bahkan Chanyeol bisa cepat orgasme hanya dengan membayangkan wajah Baekhyun.

ckckck! kini kau benar-benar menjadi orang yang sangat mesum Tuan Park

.

.

"oh kau sudah selesai? kemarilah dan segera makan sarapanmu" Baekhyun menampilkan senyum yang sangat manis -menurut Chanyeol- menyuruh Chanyeol untuk sarapan.

"hm" Chanyeol hanya bergumam mengiyakan dan ia duduk di kursi makan tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memulai sarapannya, menggigit roti bakar buatan Baekhyun itu dengan perlahan.

"maaf jika kau harus mengenakan kemeja seragammu lagi. Jujur saja, semua baju-bajuku pasti tidak akan muat dengan ukuran tubuhmu yang besar ini" Baekhyun memulai percakapannya dengan kepala menunduk.

"tidak perlu kau pikirkan, lagi pula aku bisa menggantinya nanti karena apartement nunnaku hanya berada disebrang rumah mu Baek" jelas Chanyeol.

_'apa? apartement nunnanya? jadi wanita cantik yang sedang hamil itu adalah nunna Chanyeol? aishh aku baru tau' Batin Baekhyun._

"dia tinggal sendirian disana, padahal dia sedang hamil. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya makanya aku sering mengunjunginya, bahkan hampir setiap hari untuk melihat kondisinya. Apa kau tidak pernah melihatku Baek?" lanjut Chanyeol.

_'tentu saja aku pernah melihatmu Chan, bahkan hampir setiap hari'_

"a-aku pernah melihatmu sekali, tapi itu sudah lama sekali.."

Bohong! jelas Baekhyun berbohong. Dia bahkan sering melihat lelaki tinggi itu setiap malam. Dan setelahnya, Baekhyun langsung menangis dikamarnya dan menangis sampai ia terlelap.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.

"tapi kini nunna ku telah tiada Baek. Dia baru saja meninggal kemarin karena kanker otak yang telah dia idap tiga tahun terakhir. Dia meninggal saat melahirkan bayinya. Dia meninggalkan seorang bayi laki-laki Baek. Namanya Jesper"

Baekhyun masih terdiam mendengarkan cerita Chanyeol.

"nunnaku memberikan permintaan terakhirnya padaku untuk membesarkan Jesper dengan baik hingga ia dewasa. Maka dari itu aku akan membawa Jesper pulang, dan merawatnya hingga dewasa Baek" Chanyeol kini telah menyelesaikan acara makannya.

"aku akan mengambilnya di Rumah Sakit, kau mau menemaniku kan Baek?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah lesunya. Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum manis. Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kursi Chanyeol.

"aku akan menemanimu. Ayo kita rawat Jesper bersama, aku siap" Chanyeol yang mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan sontak membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"hihihi aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol" kikik Baekhyun.

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup sekilas bibir tebal Chanyeol yang sedikit terbuka karena efek terkejut tadi.

"eum, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu" ucap Baekhyun setelah beranjak darisana.

Namun tangannya di cekal oleh Chanyeol dan alhasil tubuh Baekhyun berbalik dan terhuyung kedalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun singkat.

"terima kasih Baek, sungguh aku berterima kasih" Chanyeol menampilkan senyuman yang menghangatkan Baekhyun.

.

Setelah Baekhyun mandi dan bersiap-siap, Chanyeol kembali ke apartement kakaknya mengganti pakaian dan mengambil mobilnya lalu menjemput Baekhyun kembali. Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Mereka hanya berdiam diri di dalam mobil, banyak pikiran yang berkecamuk didalan otak mereka. Chanyeol yang memikirkan kegiatan mereka tadi pagi dan terkadang ia senyum-senyum sendiri. Sedangkan Baekhyun terdiam karena memikirkan cerita yang sungguh diluar dugaannya itu terjadi pada Chanyeol. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di Rumah Sakit itu.

Saat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menuju kamar yang dimaksud, mereka berpapasan dengan lelaki cantik dengan dimple ketika ia tersenyum. Lelaki cantik itu bernama Lay, Yaps Lay adalah istri sekaligus asisten dari Suho.

"oh Chanyeol, kau sudah tiba. Ayo ikut aku" ucap Lay dengan senyum manisnya sambil membawa beberapa dokumen di tangannya.

"ah ne Hyung" Chanyeol membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan mengikuti lelaki berdimple itu.

Selama di perjalan di lorong Rumah Sakit, Lay nampak tersenyum-senyum pada Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk menggoda lelaki tinggi itu.

"jadi.. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku siapa lelaki cantik yang kau bawa ini Park Chanyeol?" ucap Lay menahan ketawanya.

"haha kenalkan hyung. Dia Baekhyun. Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol tertawa setelah seenaknya mengganti marga Baekhyun menjadi seperti marganya.

Baekhyun yang daritadi terdiam kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"yak! jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku. Tuan Park!"

Baekhyun merajuk dan mencebikkan bibirnya imut. Baekhyun kini sudah berani untuk berteriak pada Chanyeol seperti pada saat lelaki tinggi itu merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Chanyeol sungguh tidak kuasa melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat imut itu dimatanya.

"Bukan aku yang menggantinya Baek, tapi itu akan terganti dengan sendirinya jika kau menikah denganku nanti, Park Baekhyun"

Chanyeol mencoba menggoda Baekhyun lagi. Dan terjadi aksi merajuk Baekhyun yang meremas-remas lengan Chanyeol. Lay yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa tertawa, mengingat semasa ia dan Suho saat ia masih muda dulu. Dan Lay langsung blushing saat ia teringat bagaimana Suho yang tiba-tiba melamarnya itu.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu yang mereka tuju. Lay membuka pintu yang berwarna baby blue itu dan disana nampaklah Suho yang sedang membaca sebuah dokumen.

"Chagi, Chanyeol sudah tiba" ucapan Lay membuat Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokumen tadi.

"Oh kau sudah tiba Chanyeol, kemarilah silahkan duduk" Suho langsung duduk di sebuah sofa yang terdapat disana. Chanyeol duduk dihadapan Suho.

"Kau sudah bisa membawa Jesper pulang Chan. Tapi sebelumnya kau tanda tangani dahulu akta kelahiran Jesper ini. Karena ibunya sudah meninggal, jadi kaulah yang menandatangi ini dan menjadi ayah angkat nya" jelas Suho sambil menyodorkan akta kelahiran Jesper dan sebuah bulpoin pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti sambil meraih kertas itu dan menandatanganinya.

"Sudah Hyung" Chanyeol menyerahkan kembali kertas itu dan di terima oleh Suho.

"Baiklah, kau boleh membawa Jesper pulang sekarang" ucap Suho sambil menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Dan selamat kau sudah resmi menjadi ayah Chan, kkkk~" Suho mulai menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas menganggapi Suho.

"ck! Kau terlalu berlebihan Hyung"

Mereka berempat berjalan menuju ranjang bayi disana. Lay menyerahkan baby Jesper yang sedang tertidur itu kepada Chanyeol. Langsung di tanggapi oleh Chanyeol.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Appa. Appa sangat menyayangimu" bisik Chanyeol pada makhluk mungil itu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun yang menyaksikan itu, sedikit meneteskan air matanya terharu. Tapi tentunya tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

.

"Huahh aku lelah!"

Desah Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai di apartemen kakakknya -kini menjadi apartemen Chanyeol- dan berbaring di sofa. Sungguh ia lelah karena membawa belanjaan untuk kebutuhan mereka dan kebutuhan Jesper yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu.

"Kau itu lelaki Chan, tapi baru jalan sebentar saja kau sudah kelelahan" Baekhyun mendengus saat ia keluar dari kamar setelah menidurkan Jesper disana. Lalu Baekhyun berjalan menuju dapur untuk membereskan belanjaan mereka dan menyusunnya di dalam kulkas.

"Aku lelah karena berjalan, tapi aku tidak akan lelah bila aku menggenjotmu Baek, hahaha"

DUG!

Itu adalah suara kaleng biskuit yang Baekhyun lempar dengan penuh rasa cinta pada wajah tampan Chanyeol. Ugh! Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol karena kaleng itu tidak bisa dikatakan ringan karena masih terdapat banyak biskuit didalamnya.

"Rasakan itu karena kau terlalu mesum Tuan Park!" Baekhyun tertawa puas saat melihat wajah kesakitan Chanyeol.

"Arggh! Bagaimana kalau aku amnesia lagi Baek? Apa kau mau?" Chanyeol berakting hiperbola bermaksud membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Silahkan kau amnesia lagi Chan, aku tidak peduli wlueee" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang geram melihat aksi Baekhyun yang sangat menyebalkan itu langsung beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

O-ow, nampaknya kau telah membuat Chanyeol marah Baek kkkk~

"A-aku ha-hanya becanda C-Chan.." Baekhyun mulai keringat dingin melihat Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah yang sedikit.. marah?

Chanyeol terus menyudutkan Baekhyun pada kulkas yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun. Menghimpit tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan tubuh raksasa nya.

"Kalau kau ingin aku amnesia lagi, marilah kita berkenalan dan ayo kita bercinta lagi" ucap Chanyeol serius sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun.

PLETAK!

Sekarang kepala Chanyeol yang menjadi korban. Baekhyun barusan menggetok kepala Chanyeol dengan sendok sayur yang berada didekatnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu asal kau tau. Sudah! aku ingin tidur, kau sebaiknya juga tidur, besok hari senin dan kita harus berangkat sekolah" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar dimana terdapat Jesper yang sedang tertidur disana.

"Kau pikir ini tidak sakit eoh?! Kau masih saja cerewet seperti dulu" Chanyeol meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ocehan Chanyeol hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jesper dan mulai terlelap. Chanyeol menyusul ke kamar dan betapa bahagianya ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai itu tidur dengan anak angkatnya. Chanyeol menyelinap masuk dan ikut tidur bersama mereka dengan posisi Jesper yang berada di tengah-tengah.

.

Keesokan paginya, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Tapi Baekhyun bingung, bila mereka berdua sekolah, siapa yang akan merawat Jesper?

"Emm, Chan. Nanti siapa yang akan menjaga Jesper jika kita sekolah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memberikan sebotol susu pada Jesper di pangkuannya.

"Kau tenang saja, ada Luhan hyung yang akan menjaganya" ucap Chanyeol.

Tak beberapa kemudian bel apartemen berbunyi dan menanpilkan sosok lelaki yang sangat cantik sedang tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hey hyung, kau sudah tiba. Masuklah" ucap Chanyeol sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki apartement.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, tadi aku ketinggalan bus fiuuhh" Luhan menyeka keringatnya karena ia tadi berlari untuk mengejar-ngejar bus. Sungguh konyol bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, aku malah yang merepotkanmu pagi-pagi sudah menyuruhmu untuk datang kesini" Chanyeol menyuruh Luhan duduk disamping Baekhyun yang sedang memomong Jesper itu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sedari tadi menyaksikan Chanyeol dan Luhan merasa agak sedikit cemburu melihat keakraban mereka berdua. Kini Baekhyun sangat tidak percaya diri berada disamping pria China yang sangat cantik disampingnya itu.

"Uhh jadi ini yang bernama Jesper? Mirip sekali dengan mu Chan" Luhan menampilkan eyesmilenya.

"Ohiya, kenalkan namaku Luhan. Aku sahabat Yura nunna Chanyeol" Luhan langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun begitu menyadari ada Baekhyun disana.

"Ne, namaku Baekhyun. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu Luhan-ssi" Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan Luhan.

"Aishh jangan panggil seformal itu, panggil saja aku Hyung" Luhan tertawa.

"Chan, cepatlah kau berangkat kesekolah, nanti kau bisa terlambat. Palli!" Luhan mulai cerewet seperti ibu-ibu yang menyuruh anaknya kesekolah.

"Heol! Baiklah, perlengkapan Jesper kau cari saja di dapur. Semuanya ada disitu" Chanyeol menyampirkan tas sekolahnya di bahunya.

"A-RRA-SEO!" Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Haha~ ayo Baek kita berangkat"

"Ah ne"

Baekhyun menyerahkan Jesper kepada Luhan dan langsung berdiri sejajar dengan Chanyeol.

"Kami berangkat dulu hyung, annyeong"

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat kedua sahabat mereka, Kai dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berjauhan. Chanyeol mengernyit heran karena tidak biasanya mereka berjauhan begini, biasanya mereka saat ini sedang berlovey dovey dengan wajah Kai yang didekatkan kepada Kyungsoo seolah selalu ingin mencium bibir love Kyungsoo.

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian?" Tanya Chanyeol pada sepasang kekasih itu.

"Tanyakan saja pada si item itu" Kyungsoo masih terus saja membuang mukanya tidak mau menoleh ke arah Kai.

"BabySoo~ aku kan sudah meminta maaf padamu, waktu itu aku diluar kendali. Siapa suruh kau menggodaku saat aku mabuk" Kai kini menampilkan wajah memohonnya pada Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh lelaki bermata bulat itu.

"Aku tidak perduli Kai! Dan aku sama sekali tidak menggodamu! Aku benci padamu!" Kini Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas karena ia saat ini dalam mood yang sangat buruk.

'Tunggu, kenapa cara berjalan Kyungsoo menjadi aneh seperti itu?' Batin Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang berlalu melewatinya.

Kai mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

Chanyeol kini duduk di sebelah Kai melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi Kyungsoo dulu. Dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Setelah menaruh tasnya disana, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Jadi.. bisa kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Kai?" Mulai Chanyeol.

"Ceritanya panjang, aku sungguh menyesal"

Flashback

Kemarin malam saat Kai sedang berkencan dengan Kyungsoo, Kai mengajak Kyungsoo menonton film dibioskop. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa sampai akhirnya Kai ditawari minuman gratis oleh seorang gadis cantik dan langsung di terima begitu saja oleh Kai. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah melarangnya, tapi Kai malah meminum minuman itu dalam sekali teguk. Kyungsoo yang jengkel, langsung mengajak Kai pulang ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo tidak tinggal dirumah orangtuanya karena Kyungsoo hanya murid pindahan dan memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen.

Sesampainya di apartemen Kyungsoo, Kai merasakan kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Respon tubuhnya bergerak diluar kendalinya. Tubuh terasa panas seperti terbakar, gerah luar biasa. Saat Kyungsoo sedang mengambil minum di dapur, tiba-tiba Kai menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat Kai dengan wajah yang memerah, juga peluh yang membanjiri dahinya dan jangan lupa.. Kai kini sudah berada dalam keadaan TOPLESS!

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah melihat tubuh Kai yang atletis dan seksi itu. Tanpa babibu lagi, Kai langsung mencuri ciuman pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat manis saat kau sedang ketakutan Kyungsoo ya?" Kai berbicara di tengah lumatannya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menerima serangan tiba-tiba dari Kai. Entah sejak kapan keduanya kini telah berada di sofa Kyungsoo. Kai secepat kilat menelanjangi tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuka celana nya sendiri karena terasa sesak dengan penisnya yang sudah dalam keadaan hard. Kyungsoo terus saja menangis, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berontak karena bibirnya terus saja dibungkam oleh bibir Kai dan tenaganya itu tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Kai. Apalagi Kai saat ini sedang dalam kondisi Turn On(?).

"Eungh! Akh!"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sama sekali belum siap bila harus melakukan ini dengan Kai. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Kini ia sudah terlanjur diperkasai oleh Kai. Lubang perawannya baru sama di bobol oleh penis besar panjang milik Kai. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Ini yang pertama kali baginya, tapi Kai menodainya dengan sangat kasar dan terburu-buru. Kai sudah tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo menangis, yang ia pikirkan kini hanya memuaskan hasratnya pada kekasih yang ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku Kyung, aku yakin ini akan menjadi nikmat bagi kita berdua" Kai mengucapkan kata-kata itu sambil terengah karena nafsunya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Kai mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya saat ia rasa Kyungsoo sudah mulai tenang. Dengan beberapa hentakan saja, Kyungsoo merasa tercekat dengan apa yang barusan ia rasakan dilubangnya. Rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan tadi seketika berubah menjadi rasa yang sangat nikmat saat Kai menghantam daging kecil di dalam sana. Kai yang mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah, langsung memunculkan smirk andalannya. Kai terus menghujam titik nikmat Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo tak berdaya lagi merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa itu.

"Sudah aku bilang ini akan sangat nikmat bagi kita berdua sayang enghh!" Kai terus saja menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo dan tidak lupa Kai juga mengocok penis mungil Kyungsoo dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Saat serasa penisnya berkedut-kedut dan mulai membesar, Kai menggenjot Kyungsoo seperti orang kesetanan. Hingga akhirnya

CROT! CROT!.CROOTTT!

Kai menumpahkan semua benihnya didalam lubang Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menumpahkan cairannya di tangan Kai. Keduanya terengah-engah mencoba menetralisir degup jantung mereka. Kai langsung mencabut penisnya dari lubang Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa kosong tiba-tiba. Kai berbaring di sofa itu dengan terengah karena kelelahan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya tadi dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo merasa sakit luar biasa, bukan hanya sakit pada lubangnya, tetapi juga sakit pada hatinya karena tidak menyangka Kai akan melakukan itu padanya. Padahal dulu Kai sudah berjanji akan menunggu sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar siap melakukannya. Kyungsoo terisak dikamar mandi, dibawah derasnya air shower yang mengalir membasahi tubuhnya. Meringkuk disana dan mulai membersihkan sisa cairan cintanya dengan Kai barusan.

"Kau telah melanggar janjimu Kai, aku membencimu hiks" Kyungsoo menangis didalam kamar mandi selama hampir sejam dan Kai malah tertidur dengan pulasnya disofa.

.

Flashback End

"Wow kau benar-benar brengsek Kai!" Chanyeol masih shock mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya itu.

"Iya aku sadar yeol. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali tadi pagi" Kai benar-benar lesu. Ia bingung harus dengan cara apalagi agar Kyungsoo mau memaafkannya.

.

TBC men! :v

.

Sekarang giliran KAISOO yang puas hahaha  
Saya puas, anda puas, KaiSoo pun PUAS! :v

Ini udah panjang banget loh, sepanjang 'anunya' Chanyeol dan Kai wkwk  
apa masih kurang panjang? wahh readers-nim sukanya sama yang panjang-panjang nih kkkk~

Masih mau lanjut ga ceritanya?

Review dulu yaaa :* muaahh


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kalian tau kan kalo Yuta sampe begadang nulis ini FF biar kalian seneng u,u  
Kalian suka bacanya aja Yuta udah seneng kok u,u  
Yuta fast update di ketiga FF Yuta yang lain u,u  
Tapi Yuta ikhlas kok u,u #plakk  
Yang penting kita semua bahagia (?) :v**_

"Wow kau benar-benar brengsek Kai!" Chanyeol masih shock mendengar cerita dari sahabatnya itu.

"Iya aku sadar yeol. Bahkan Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali tadi pagi" Kai benar-benar lesu. Ia bingung harus dengan cara apalagi agar Kyungsoo mau memaafkannya.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD  
Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

****PUK

Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo ketika ia sudah berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo. Kini keduanya telah berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah mereka. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terpaksa tidak mengikuti perlajaran pertama dan kedua karena memang tidak memungkinkan kondisi Kyungsoo untuk melanjutkan pelajaran. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol untuk meminta izin sampai jam istirahat bahwa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tidak bisa mengikuti dua mata pelajaran tersebut.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu dengan Kai sampai kau terlihat berantakan seperti ini Kyung"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan lembut sambil duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mengelus bahu sempit Kyungsoo dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Hiks hiks, Kami telah melakukannya Baek.. Kai yang memulainya terlebih dahulu saat ia mabuk hiks, aku sudah menolaknya tapi ia malah terus memaksa ku dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hiks hiks" Tangis Kyungsoo pecah dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang perlu kau takutkan Kyung? Kau dan Kai saling mencintai. Tidak mungkin Kai akan meninggalkan mu begitu saja setelah ia 'memakai' mu. Aku yakin Kai sangat mencintaimu Kyung. Bisa kau lihat dari caranya meminta maaf padamu? Itu adalah permintaan maaf yang sangat tulus. Tidakkah kau ingin memaafkannya dan kembali seperti dulu lagi?" Baekhyun ikut merasakan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

"Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda Baek, Aku sudah kotor. Aku takut bila aku hamil Baek hiks" Ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengusap-usap perutnya yang masih datar itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Kai adalah laki-laki yang baik. Dia pasti akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatannya Kyung" Baekhyun tersenyum manis berusaha untuk menguatkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku percaya padamu Baek"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo berbaring dikasur diruangan tersebut dan mulai terlelap. Karena Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya saat ini benar-benar sangat lelah.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menemanimu" Lirih Baekhyun.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Baekhyun menyuruh Chanyeol membawa Kai ke ruang kesehatan dimana ia dan Kyungsoo berada. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Kai menatap kekasihnya dengan pandangan nanar karena merasa bersalah telah melukai perasaan sosok mungil itu. Kai berjalan ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap tidur membelakanginya. Memperhatikan wajah damai Kyungsoo beberapa saat, dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir berbentuk love milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku minta maaf sayang.. Sungguh aku menyesal. Bila terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo-ya" Bisik Kai pada telinga Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyaksikan adegan romantis itu kini wajahnya memerah saling menatap canggung satu sama lain merasakan degup jantung masing-masing.

.

"Jesper~~ Appa pulaaaaang" Teriak Chanyeol girang saat ia telah sampai apartemennya sepulang sekolah.

Senyuman lebar Chanyeol seketika menghilang dikala melihat Luhan sedang berpagutan panas dengan seorang lelaki albino yang memakai seragam seperti seragam sekolahnya.

"Se-sehun?" Baekhyun yang muncul dari belakang belakang Chanyeol pun membulatkan matanya karena melihat hoobae mereka yang bernama Sehun itu berada didalam apartement Chanyeol.

Pagutan Luhan dan Sehun terlepas saat menyadari yang empunya apartemen sudah kembali. Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna dan menunduk menahan malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melakukan hal tidak senonoh di apartement orang lain. Sehun hanya memasang wajahnya datar sambil menyeka entah air liur siapa yang tersisa di dagunya.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun aku bisa menjelaskannya" Luhan tergagap dan hampir meneteskan airmatanya.

"Hyung! Sebenarnya kalian ada hubungan apa hah?! Kalian ini saudara kandung hyung!" Chanyeol sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

DEG!

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu tercengang. Jadi, Sehun itu adalah adik kandung Luhan. Pantas saja wajah mereka berdua mirip. Batin Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku mohon jangan memberitahukannya pada orangtua kami hiks" Luhan mulai terisak.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf hyung, kau tidak salah" Kini Sehun yang berbicara masih dengan wajah datarnya. Ia memeluk tubuh ramping kakak sekaligus kekasih nya itu dengan erat.

"Ini tidak bisa terus disembunyikan Hyung, Aku akan mengatakkannya pada orangtua kalian" Chanyeol baru saja akan berbalik tapi tangannya langsung di cekal oleh Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku yang akan mengatakannya sendiri pada orangtua ku" kali ini Sehun berbicara serius pada Chanyeol dan menatap tajam pada matanya.

"Se-sehunie" Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan adikknya barusan.

"Mereka akan membunuh kita berdua Sehun!" Kini Luhan sedikit teriak dan menangis dengan sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku tidak perduli Hyung! Aku rela mati asal kau selalu bersamaku! Aku mencintaimu Hyung!" Sehun berteriak di hadapan kakaknya dan langsung membawa Luhan kembali kedalam pelukannya.

"Berhenti bersikap konyol dan kekanakan Sehun ah!" Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Kau juga mencintaiku kan Hyung? Persetan dengan hubungan sedarah kita!"

Sedetik kemudian Sehun langsung melumat bibir tipis Luhan. Luhan terengah-engah karena Sehun menciumnya dengan sangat kasar dan penuh dengan emosi.

"Lep-lepas!" Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun yang membuat Sehun dengan tidak rela menghentikan ciuman itu.

"Kita bahas ini di rumah Hun, tidak disini! Chanyeol, Baekhyun.. maafkan aku, aku harus segera pulang" Luhan menundukkan kepala di hadapan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan sang adik. Berlalu begitu saja keluar dari kamar apartement itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling pandang.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika Sehun itu ternyata adik kandung Lu-"

OOOEEEEEEE~ #efeksuaragagal -,-

"Ya ampun Jesper" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya dan segera berlari menuju kamar diikuti dengan Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

Baekhyun segera menggendong tubuh mungil Jesper dan menimang-nimangnya. Menciumi wajah imut Jesper supaya bayi itu tenang dan berhenti menagis.

"Kau bisa membuatkan susu untuk Jesper, Chan? Sepertinya dia kehausan" Pinta Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang hanya terbengong bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kau tinggal lihat saja petunjuk dan takarannya di kaleng susu itu" Lanjut Baekhyun yang tahu kalau Chanyeol sedikit bingung.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol bergegas ke dapur dan membuatkan susu untuk putra angkatnya itu. Dua menit saja Chanyeol sudah selesai membuatnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerima botol susu itu lalu meneteskannya di tangannya mengecek suhu nya sudah pas atau belum. Ketika sudah yakin susu itu tidak terlalu panas untuk Jesper, Baekhyun langsung menyodorkan dot itu pada bibir mungil Jesper dan seketika langsung diam itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bernafas lega.

"Kalau diperhatikan, ternyata kau cocok juga ya menjadi ibu Jesper. Wajah kalian juga sangat mirip" Chanyeol mulai menggoda Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku ini namja Chanyeol" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Jesper.

"Kau itu sangat manis dan cantik Baek, tubuhmu kecil dan langsing seperti tubuh wanita, kulitmu putih bersih dan mulus, bibirmu merah merekah dan desahanmu itu sangat seksi saat kau sedang berada di bawahku Baekkie" Chanyeol berbicara panjang lebar mendeskripsikan tentang diri Baekhyun tanpa menyadari Baekhyun sudah mengeluarkan asap dari kepala dan telinganya.

"BISAKAH OTAKMU ITU TIDAK MESUM WALAUPUN SEBENTAR SAJA?! DASAR JERAPAH BERTELINGA GAJAH!" teriakan 5 oktaf Baekhyun kembali muncul.

Dan pasti kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya pada Chanyeol bukan? kkkk~

.

**_Other Side_****  
**  
BRAKK!

Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan dada yang naik turun menahan emosi.

"Kau tau apa yang kau lakukan OH SEHUN?!" Luhan membentak adiknya yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu.

"Dan kau tau apa akibatnya kalau sampai orangtua kita mengetahuinya? Ya! KITA AKAN DIUSIR DARI SINI!" Lanjut Luhan dengan amarahnya yang sudah diujung kepala.

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jujur aku lelah menyembunyikan hubungan ini pada semua orang Sehun. Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan kita dan hidup sebagai kakak dan adik yang normal seperti orang lain." Luhan merendahkan suaranya. Terasa sangat menyakitkan tetapi ini lah satu-satunya jalan terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

Sehun yang mendengar pernyataan Luhan tidak terima dan langsung mencengkram kuat kedua bahu sang kakak. Rahangnya mengeras dan Luhan dapat melihat luka dalam tatapan mata Sehun. Sehun menatap tajam mata Luhan dan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Ku mohon jangan berkata seperti itu lagi Hyung, Aku mencintaimu sebagai kekasih bukan sebagai kakak. Berjanjilah kau akan tetap berada disampingku apapun yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti" Sehun menangkup kedua pipi Luhan, menatap jauh kedalam mata rusa Luhan dengan tatapan berharap sekaligus memohon.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Lelaki cantik itu menunduk menyembunyikan tangisannya. Hati Luhan benar-benar sangat sakit saat ini, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disatu sisi ia juga sangat mencintai adiknya itu, tapi disisi lain Luhan sadar bahwa rasa cinta nya itu tertuju pada orang yang salah.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku Sehun" Ucapan final Luhan barusan membuat Sehun naik darah. Ia langsung mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan detik berikutnya ia membungkam bibir Luhan dengan ciuman nya. Ciuman Sehun lebih kasar daripada ciumannya tadi. Sehun menyedot-nyedot bibir atas dan bawah Luhan. Menyesapnya dengan kuat seolah tidak ada hari esok. Memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan guna mencari posisi yang tepat. Luhan sudah sekuat tenaga menolaknya, tapi tangan Sehun menahan rahangnya dengan kuat dan dengan terpaksa Luhan menanggapi ciuman ganas itu.

Sehun mengunci pintu yang berada dibelakang Luhan dan melempar kunci itu ke sembarang arah. Sehun menggendong tubuh Luhan lalu membawanya ke kasur kakaknya itu tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Sehun membanting tubuh Luhan disana, Luhan sudah sangat lelah habis menangis dan berteriak-teriak dengan penuh emosi tadi sehingga ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, dan mulai membuka kemeja seragamnya. Luhan yang terengah-engah seketika pipinya memerah melihat tubuh adiknya yang kini telah beranjak dewasa. Sehun yang sudah diluar kendali langsung menyesap, mencium dan menggigit leher Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Membuat 'sang korban' hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya menahan sensasi aneh yang sedang ia rasakan itu. Sehun meninggalkan banyak 'tanda cinta' di leher dan bahu mulus Luhan.

Entah bagaimana kini keduanya sudah dalam keadaan naked. Sehun semakin bernafsu saja melihat Luhan dibawahnya yang berkeringat dan sedikit membuka bibirnya yang sudah bengkak karena terus di lumat oleh Sehun.

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah melakukan ini hm?" bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan yang membuat Luhan bergidik geli.

Kemudian Sehun mencari-cari lubang Luhan dibawah sana. Dan dengan mudah Sehun menemukan lubang itu dan segera memasukan kedua jarinya kedalam 'cincin berkerut' milik Luhan. Memaju mundurkan jarinya dengan perlahan. Saat dirasa lubang Luhan sudah agak melonggar, Sehun mencabut keluar kedua jarinya dan menggantikannya dengan penis panjangnya yang sudah ereksi itu.

"Aaagghh! sakit Sehun-ah!" Suara Luhan tercekat ditenggorokkannya begitu 'benda panjang dan tumpul' itu menerobos masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, tapi kau yang memaksa ku untuk melakukan semua ini"

Dan..

JLEB!

Penis Sehun tertanam seluruhnya di lubang sempit berwarna kemerahan milik Luhan. Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menahan nyeri pada area bawah tubuhnya itu. Luhan meneteskan airmatanya dan Sehun yang melihat itu segera menjilat air mata Luhan.

"Jangan menangis Hyung, aku tidak ingin melihat air mata brengsek ini keluar lagi dari mata indahmu Hyung" Sehun mengelus-elus sayang pipi Luhan.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sehun langsung memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya menggenjot lubang milik sang kakak tercinta. Tangan Sehun tidak hanya menganggur begitu saja, iapun turut mengocok penis sang kakak dengan tempo seirama dengan dorongan penisnya pada lubang Luhan. Entah sudah berapa kali genjotan yang Sehun lakukan pada Luhan, mungkin ratusan?

"eungh! hahh! hahh!" Desahan Luhan memenuhi ruangan yang kedap suara itu.

Sehun semakin bersemangat saat mendengar desahan yang Luhan keluarkan. Akhirnya hanya dengan beberapa kali genjotan lagi, mereka telah sampai pada puncaknya. Merasakan nikmat yang diberikan pada pasangan mereka masing-masing.

'Maafkan aku Hyung, aku harus melakukan ini agar kau tetap menjadi milikku dan agar orang tua kita merestui hubungan terlarang kita' ucap Sehun dalam hati.

Crott crott crott!

Dan Sehun mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam lubang Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya tau jika Luhan adalah orang yang special, Luhan adalah seorang pria yang memiliki rahim didalam perutnya. Tetapi Sehun terpaksa melakukan ini agar Luhan hamil dan akhirnya mereka bisa bersama selamanya karena terdapat benih Sehun yang tertanam disana.

Saat Sehun merasakan semua cairannya sudah habis ia keluarkan, perlahan-lahan ia mencabut penisnya. Sedangkan Luhan? Entah sejak kapan ia telah terlelap dengan wajah yang sangat kelelahan.

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhaeyo" Bisik Sehun didepan bibir Luhan dan mengecup bibir itu lagi sekilas.

Kini keduanya telah berada dialam mimpi masing-masing setelah kelelahan dengan kegiatan bercinta mereka yang penuh emosi itu.

.

(Ntar dulu, Yuta keringetan abis ngetik ini -,- hufftt hufftt huaahh~(?)

.  
.**  
~3 years laters~**

(Yuta skip ke tiga tahun kedepan aja ya.. biar ga kebanyakan cincong dan basa-basi yang membosankan :v)

Sesosok lelaki manis sedang menghirup udara segar pagi hari di sebuah balkon apartement. Lelaki manis itu memejamkan matanya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya sembari menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Menggerakan anak rambutnya dengan desiran angin yang sejuk lalu berhembus ke wajah cantiknya dengan lembut. Membelai pipinya yang sedikit merona semakin terlihat lengkap dengan senyuman bibirnya yang sangat menawan dan menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya.

Lelaki manis itu bernama Byun Baekhyun, yang kini sedang tertawa karena ada sesosok lelaki lain yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi yang tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya ke arah lelaki itu dan mengalungkan tangan kurusnya ke leher lelaki yang ada dihadapannya. Tersenyum lagi menampilkan eyesmile nya yang membuat lelaki di hadapan nya kini gemas dan menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan dengan wajah imut Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu berbicara lewat matanya dan seolah Baekhyun mengerti dengan tatapan itu, Baekhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan pada detik berikutnya kedua belah bibir pasangan adam itu bertemu dan saling memagut lembut.

"eunghhh~" desah lelaki mungil itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun selalu saja lemah tak berdaya bila sudah berhadapan dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Lututnya serasa lemas tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya dikala ia merasakan sentuhan yang memabukkan dari pria yang masih memagutnya ini.

Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin intens. Baekhyun membendung hasratnya dengan menangkup rahang tegas lelaki tinggi itu lalu mengelusnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

Pria tinggi itu mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style, tanpa melepas ciumannya memasuki kamar yang berada tak jauh dari balkon itu. Di hempaskan tubuh keduanya di atas sebuah kasur empuk dan lembut yang memiliki ukuran King Size itu.

Baekhyun melepas satu-persatu kancing pria itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang errr~ sangat menggoda. Baekhyun membalik posisi mereka, kini Baekhyunlah yang berada diatas pria itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini senyum Baekhyun dihiasi dengan smirk dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pria itu lalu berbisik..

"ayo lakukan ini dengan cepat, bukankah kau sudah menunggu moment ini sayang? eunghh!"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan ekspresi nakalnya sambil meremas penisnya sendiri yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

.

TBC

.

NC nya banyak bgt ya? -_-  
bodo amat ahh, Yuta lagi mood nulis NC wkwkwk :v  
Maaf juga kalo pendek, biar kalian penasaran :v

Kira-kira siapa ya laki-laki itu? laki-laki 3 tahun di masa depan Baekhyun?  
Apa masih Chanyeol? Atau lelaki lain? Atau Sehun? Atau Kai? Atau Suho? Atau... KRIS? O_O

Silahkan kalian mengira-ngira dengan imajinasi kalian kkkk~

Reviewnya yaa :*

Thanks A Lot!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Balasan Review(?)_**

**neli amelia **: makasih semangatnya ^^ Iya HunHan incest, Yuta aja nguquq pas nulisnya xD padahal ga ada yang lucu sama sekali '-' Silahkan dibaca aja siapa laki-laki itu ;;)

**LoveHyunFamily** : makasih udah review ^^ Chanyeol apa bukan yah? #MikirImut(?) Kasih morning sex gak yahh? wkwk xD Silahkan di baca sayang(?) :v

**tanpanama** : makasih semangatnya ^^ sama-sama sayang, Yuta juga terima kasih udah review dan semangatin. Ini udah Yuta lanjuuttt :v

**baekhyunina** : makasih semangatnya ^^ kalo bukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga patah hati, Yuta patah hati, kamu patah hati, semua patah hati(?) :v Silahkan dibaca~

**Guest **: makasih udah review ^^ emang kenapa kalo laki-laki itu SEHUN? Daripada Haji Lulung(?) kan? wkwkwk silahkan dibaca ;;)

**hunniehan** : iya sama-sama sayang :') hahaha Baekhyun bosen kalo sama Chanyeol terus, ntar kalo mereka anuan terus, Lubang Baekhyun jebol(?) lagi :v makasih udah review, silahkan dibaca ^^

a/n : Tao gha kalian semoah? Yuta tuch nguquq en ketawa-ketawa sendiri baca review kalian semoah, maaciw ea (?) #4L4YAstagaaaa~ -,- **Kalo kalian ada yang mau temenan sama Yuta, bisa invite 5176068A :v bagi yang mau aja xD Makasih~**

  
Baekhyun melepas satu-persatu kancing pria itu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang errr~ sangat menggoda.

Baekhyun membalik posisi mereka, kini Baekhyunlah yang berada diatas pria itu. Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, tapi kali ini senyum Baekhyun dihiasi dengan smirk dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir pria itu lalu berbisik..

"ayo lakukan ini dengan cepat, bukankah kau sudah menunggu moment ini sayang? eunghh!"

Baekhyun berbicara dengan ekspresi nakalnya sambil meremas penisnya sendiri yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

.

. 

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

Cklek~

"Appa Umma~"

Jesper dengan sangat tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun begitu saja. Membuat kedua lelaki yang sedang saling menindih(?) itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah Jesper. Jesper yang melihat posisi aneh -menurut Jesper- Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melongo dengan mulut mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan menghampiri Jesper.

"Kau ternyata sudah bangun sayang hm?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jesper yang sudah berada didalam gendongannya.

"Umma~ aku lapal" Jesper mengucek-ngucek matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya manja pada Baekhyun.

"Aigoo jagoan umma sudah lapar nampaknya, kajja kita makan" Baekhyun lalu menciumi wajah Jesper dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Jesper.

Sementara itu Chanyeol masih dalam posisi terbengkalai(?) di atas tempat tidurnya. Baekhyun seenaknya jidatnya saja meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan itu, yaitu dengan keadaan penisnya yang sudah ereksi sempurna.

Ya, semenjak Jesper sudah bisa berjalan dan berbicara, Baekhyun-nya lebih perhatian kepada Jesper dan sering mengabaikan Chanyeol. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol galau dan jadi baperan malah hampir bunuh diri di pohon mangga tetangganya. Lebay banget lu yeol -,- #OkeAbaikan

Pernah pada suatu ketika Chanyeol marah besar kepada pria manis itu karena malah asik bermain seharian dari pagi sampai malam dengan Jesper di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian dirumah dalam keadaan yang luar biasa lapar. Chanyeol memarahi habis-habisan kekasihnya itu saat kekasihnya tiba dirumah pada pukul 8 malam. Chanyeol juga membentak Jesper yang saat itu masih berusia 2 tahun dan membuat Jesper menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Melihat Chanyeol yang malah membentak Jesper yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu jelas membuat Baekhyun berbalik marah pada Chanyeol.

"Kau itu sudah tua Chanyeol! Kau harusnya bisa membeli makanan untukmu sendiri! Kau ini bodoh atau apa eoh?! Kau taruh dimana otakmu Park?! Dan aku ingatkan padamu, JANGAN PERNAH KAU MEMARAHI APALAGI MEMBENTAK JESPER LAGI SEPERTI ITU! DIA ITU MASIH KECIL!"

Setelah puas berteriak-teriak diwajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali menggendong Jesper dan pergi keluar dari apartement itu.

"Hey baek! Aku tidak sengaja! Hey hey! Byun Baekhyun! Arrgghh sial!" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar ketika Baekhyun benar-benar pergi dan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah berani lagi memarahi Jesper. Ia lebih memilih diam daripada Baekhyun meninggalkannya lagi seperti saat itu. Ya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kyungsoo dan Kai selama 2 minggu. Bisa kau bayangkan? 2 MINGGU!

2 minggu tanpa Baekhyun bagi Chanyeol adalah serasa 20 tahun. Chanyeol memang benar-benar membutuhkan lelaki manis itu untuk mendampingi dirinya.

Mari kita lupakan kenangan pahit Chanyeol tadi kkkk~

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk 'menuntaskan urusannya' dikamar mandi. Setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan 'urusannya', Ia menyusul Baekhyun dan Jesper ke dapur untuk sarapan. Terlihat Baekhyun yang sedang menyuapi Jesper sambil tertawa geli juga Jesper yang tertawa girang dengan makanan yang berantakan disekitar bibirnya. Sekilas Chanyeol tersenyum melihat moment itu, ia seperti memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Jesper adalah anak angkatnya dan Baekhyun hanyalah kekasihnya.

"Chagi, makanlah sarapanmu. Maafkan aku soal tadi, aku berjanji akan membayarnya nanti" Baekhyun menunduk merasa bersalah.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya dan duduk di kursi seberang Baekhyun dan Jesper berada.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku adalah Ayah Jesper saat ini, dan tidak mungkin aku iri dengan anakku sendiri. Walaupun kenyataannya aku memang iri padanya" lesu Chanyeol sambil melihat kearah Jesper yang semakin besar semakin terlihat mirip dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sebenarnya merasa aneh dengan wajah mereka berdua yang begitu mirip , tapi ia bersyukur karena pasti tidak akan ada orang yang curiga tentang identitas Jesper dan Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Dan orang-orang pasti mengira bahwa Jesper adalah buah hati dari Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun.

"Appa~ Jespel ingin main kuda-kudaan dengan appa sepelti yang dilakukan umma pada appa tadi" ucapan polos Jesper membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap.

Apa Jesper bilang? Kuda-kudaan? Gubrakkk~ -_-

"Iya, ayo kita main kuda-kudaan jika kau sudah selesai makan ne. Jja, cepat habiskan makananmu" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap rambut hitam Jesper dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.  
Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, atas sebuah karpet berbulu diruang depan tv. Candaan yang kerap keluar dari bibir Chanyeol terkadang membuat Baekhyun merona dan sedetik kemudian Baekhyun akan marah lalu mencubit atau memukul pria tinggi itu karena terus saja menggodanya.

"Ayoo appa jalan telus jalan teluusss~" Jesper tertawa dengan sangat lepas saat menunggangi punggung ayah angkatnya itu selama hampir 2 jam.

Chanyeol tepar ditempat(?)

"Aishh appa sudah lelah sayang, kasian appa. Kita tidur siang dulu ya sayang?" Bujuk Baekhyun pada Jesper yang masih terlihat antusias itu.

"Tapi jespel masih ingin main dengan appa :3"

"Umma janji pada Jesper setelah Jesper tidur siang, kita main lagi. Eotte?" Bocah kecil itu akhirnya mengangguk lemah dan langsung turun dari punggung Chanyeol.

"Baik umma"

"Nahh ini baru jagoan umma ;;)"

Baekhyun pun langsung menggendong Jesper dan menidurkannya dikamar. Dan benar saja, Jesper langsung terlelap dengan cepat disana. Baekhyun lalu beranjak darisana setelah memastikan Jesper benar-benar telah terlelap.

Saat Baekhyun ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun tersentak karena melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya dengan wajah datar dan dipenuhi oleh keringat itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku Chan" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap dadanya.

Chanyeol yang masih enggan berbicara, malah menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan lumayan erat.

Bugh!

"A-aww!" Baekhyun meringis saat punggung dan pantatnya menghantam kursi makan.

"Aku sudah bersabar untuk tidak marah dan menahannya Baek. Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi sempat kita tunda"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Chanyeol langsung melahap bibir Baekhyun dengan rakus. Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun yang terduduk dikursi dan mencengkram kuat bahu Baekhyun.

"Eummpphh~"

Chanyeol selalu saja seperti ini. Selalu melakukannya dengan tiba-tiba disaat Baekhyun berada dalam keadaan yang belum siap.

"Hmmphh hiks hiks"

Baekhyun menangis dalam ciumannya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya. Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu langsung membuka matanya. Dengan cepat Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ada apa Baek? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah khawatir. Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia masih terisak.

"Ma-maafkan aku hiks Chanyeol" Baekhyun menyeka airmatanya.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih berlutut itu, lalu Baekhyun mengangkat bahu Chanyeol dan mendudukan lelaki bertelinga peri itu di kursi yang ia duduki tadi. Chanyeol masih terdiam melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Baekhyun selanjutnya. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol sangat terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka zipper celananya dan berlutut diantara selangkangannya. Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda begitu melihat kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan sempurna. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya di penis Chanyeol dan mengecup ujun penis Chanyeol singkat. Ekspresi Chanyeol seketika berubah merasakan sensasi geli di penisnya.

"Aahh~"

Chanyeol mengerang. Senang melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, Baekhyun lalu menggoda nya dengan menjilat-jilat kecil penis besar Chanyeol sambil menatap nakal ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Hhmm ahh"

Baekhyun mulai memasukkan penis Chanyeol kedalam mulut hangatnya dan memaju mudurkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin gelisah ditempatnya.

"Lebih cepat Baekhh"

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo yang lumayan cepat dan menghisapnya seolah itu adalah ice cream strawberry favoritenya.

"hummphh humphh" itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menikmati 'ice creamnya' Chanyeol(?)

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya merasakan nikmat diarea bawah tubuhnya ketika sedang di service oleh kekasih manisnya itu. Baekhyun menyedot-nyedot penis Chanyeol hingga pipinya mengempis.

Plop plop plop!

Suara mulut Baekhyun yang sedang memerkosa penis Chanyeol itu menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

"Akh! sedikit lagi baekh!" Chanyeol berbicara sambil memejamkan matanya erat.

PLOOP!

"Tidak secepat itu Park"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya saat dirasa penis Chanyeol semakin membesar dan berkedut dimulutnya dan akan mencapai puncaknya. Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan mulai melepas semua pakaiannya satu persatu hingga saat ini Baekhyun benar-benar naked di hadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun melakukannya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat berusaha untuk menggoda kekasihnya yang sedang terengah-engah karena orgasme yang tertunda itu. Chanyeol geram dan mulai tidak sabar itu lalu berdiri bermaksud untuk menyerang kekasihnya, namun seketika Baekhyun langsung menahannya dan mendudukkan Chanyeol kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Kau diam saja dan nikmati ini sayang"

Baekhyun lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Chanyeol dan berhadap-hadapan dengan kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun melepas kaos yang masih dikenakan Chanyeol dengan cepat dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Baekhyun melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan bibir tipisnya dan mengalungkan tangan mulus dan kurusnya itu di leher Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol tentu saja membalas lumatan Baekhyun dengan semangat dan sedikit kasar lalu memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan mengelus-elus punggung halus Baekhyun.

"eunghh hmmpph cpkhh cpkkh"

Desah Baekhyun begitu merasakan ada sesuatu benda tumpul sedang berusaha untuk menerobos lubang sempitnya dibawah sana. Baekhyun terus mendesah dalam ciumannya. Jemari lentik Baekhyun langsung menggenggam kejantanan Chanyeol, mengurutnya sebentar lalu mengarahkannya pada lubangnya. Dan...

CLEBB!

"Aanggh!"

Penis Chanyeol kini telah melesak sempurna dilubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan terdiam sejenak menyesuaikan keberadaan penis besar Chanyeol didalam dirinya itu. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan merangkul Chanyeol beberapa saat karena menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Rasanya masih saja sakit bagi Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasih yang sangat ia cintai itu. Satu menit setelah Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan penis Chanyeol, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan melumat bibir Chanyeol lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun menaik turunkan dirinya guna meng in-out kan penis Chanyeol didalam lubangnya. Awalnya gerakan Baekhyun lambat, tapi lama kelamaan gerakannya semakin cepat.

Kali ini Chanyeol membiarkan kekasihnya itu yang bergerak untuk memompa penisnya. Chanyeol tidak hanya tinggal diam, ia juga melahap rakus kedua nipple pink kecoklatan milik Baekhyun dan tangannya bekerja untuk mengocok penis Baekhyun. Chanyeol membantu menghentak-hentakkan pinggulnya guna mendorong penis nya agar tertanam dalam lubang sempit milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjerit nikmat saat ujung penis Chanyeol terus saja mencium titik nikmat Baekhyun didalam sana. Penis Chanyeol terus saja menghujam titik itu hingga Baekhyun terus saja melenguh kenikmatan dan kini dahi dan pelipis keduanya penuh dengan keringat.

"Akh akh Chanh ahh!"

Baekhyun terus saja menjerit merasakan sensasi nikmat yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol diketiga tempat paling sensitivenya itu, yaitu nipplenya, penisnya dan tentu saja spot milik Baekhyun yang berada didalam lubangnya.

"Ak-aku akan kel-keluarhh Chanhh~"

Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas saat palanya mulai merasa pening ketika akan mencapai orgasme pertamanya. Chanyeol yang mengetahui itu seketika mempercepat tempo gerakan tangannya mengocok penis Baekhyun dan..

CROT CROT CROT!

Baekhyun orgasme hebat dipangkuan Chanyeol dengan cairannya yang merembes ditangan besar milik Chanyeol itu.

"Kau mendahului ku Baek"

Singkat Chanyeol lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menidurkannya di atas meja makan yang berada di sampingnya tanpa melepaskan 'kontak' mereka tentunya. Chanyeol masih terdiam membiarkan kekasihnya itu menikmati orgasmenya dan menikmati pemandangan indah dihadapannya, yaitu melihat Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah dengan dada yang naik turun dan dipenuhi oleh keringat itu. Membuat Chanyeol semakin semangat menggenjot kekasihnya lagi.

"Kau mulai nakal Baek, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan uke secantik dirimu yang bergerak dan kelelahan. Disini akulah yang wajib untuk menggenjotmu sayang"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol mulai mengeluar-masukan penisnya lagi. Baekhyun yang belum siap menerima gerakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol kini hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol merasa ia belum menemukan titik Baekhyun kembali, kini menaruh kedua kaki Baekhyun di bahunya dan meletakkan tangannya diantara pinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan kedua belah bibir itupun kembali bertemu.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai posisi bercinta mereka yang seperti ini. Karena Baekhyun dapat merasakan berkali-kali lipat kenikmatan karena dapat memeluk tubuh atletis Chanyeol dan dapat merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup dengan keras saat Chanyeol menubrukkan penisnya dengan kuat.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak tidak karuan. Ia hanya bisa menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan dengan terus mendesah keras dan meremas rambut Chanyeol.

JLEB JLEB JLEB!

Suara meja ikut berderit seirama dengan gerakan mereka. Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahan lagi,Chanyeol pun juga merasakan penisnya mulai membengkak dan sedikit lagi akan mencapai puncaknya. Benar saja, hanya dengan belasan hentakan lagi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencapai orgasme mereka bersamaan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lubang Baekhyun dan Baekhyun seketika menghangat merasakan lubangnya dipenuhi oleh sperma Chanyeol.

"hahh hahh hahhh~"

Keduanya terengah dan bertahan dalam posisi mereka dalam beberapa menit untuk menetralisirkan degup jantung mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan ronde ketiga untukmu, dan ronde kedua untukku?"

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung bergidik dan mengangguk lemah menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu.

"Lakukanlah semaumu, Chanyeol hahh hahh"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya itu. Lalu dengan semangat Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun dari atas meja makan lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun untuk menungging tanpa melepas penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun, dan hal itu membuat penis Chanyeol serasa diperas dan itu sangat nikmat sekali bagi Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya menurut lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran meja untuk menopang berat tubuhnya dan tubuhnya kini kembali terhentak-hentak saat Chanyeol mulai menggenjot dirinya lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak tau harus bereaksi apa lagi ketika penis Chanyeol lagi-lagi memanjakan lubangnya itu.

"huhh eungghh eummhhn anghh ahh ahh ahh!"

Desahan indah keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, membuat lelaki yang sedang menggenjotnya kini semakin semangat dan sangat bergairah. Chanyeol menghajar lubangnya tanpa ampun, hingga kaki Baekhyun melemas tak kuasa menerima rasa nikmat itu. Melihat Baekhyun yang sudah melemas, Chanyeol langsung menahan pinggang Baekhyun agar tidak jatuh. Sungguh ini adalah seks yang paling hebat diantara seks-seks mereka sebelumnya. Mereka melakukannya selama hampir 3 jam. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan Chanyeol yang tenaganya tidak ada habis-habisnya, padahal tadi Chanyeol dalam keadaan lelah karena bemain dengan Jesper selama dua jam.

"Ahh Aku lelahh Chanhh" Baekhyun berbiacara dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Sebentar lagi sayanghh sshh" Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati gerakan yang ia lakukan itu.

Cleph!  
Cleph!  
Cleph!

Decakan itu tercipta dalam penyatuan mereka yang semakin panas karena sisa cairan orgasme Chanyeol di lubang Baekhyun itu membuatnya mudah untuk bergerak dan sangat licin. Chanyeol sungguh bahagia bisa menunggangi Baekhyun dengan sangat jantan seperti ini. Dan dalam beberapa hentakkan lagi, mereka kembali ber orgasme dengan hebat.

Sungguh kenikmatan dunia yang tiada tara.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Baekhyun setelah menyemburkan spermanya didalam sana, dengan gerakan perlahan cairan cinta Chanyeol merembes keluar dari lubang Baekhyun dan menuruni paha mulus itu hingga ke lantai. Bayangkan betapa banyaknya cairan yang Chanyeol keluarkan tadi. SUNGGUH LUAR BIASA! O_O!

Melihat Baekhyun yang sungguh-sungguh kelelahan itu akhirnya Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal dan menidurkannya dikamar mereka.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang sudah terlelap itu lalu Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan erat lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh naked mereka. Mereka tidur dengan lelap setelah kegiatan bercinta yang penuh gairah itu.

.

.  
(cuplikan barusan(?) adalah NC terpanjang yang pernah Yuta buat :g)

.

"KKAMJOOOONNGG! CEPAT KEMARII! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN EOH?!"

Suara membahana Kyungsoo memenuhi apartemen pasangan suami istri(?) itu. Kyungsoo berteriak itu karena ada penyebabnya, yaitu melihat dapur yang sangat berantakan dengan tepung yang tercecer dimana-mana. Padahal ia baru saja keluar berbelanja selama 3 jam, tetapi yang ia dapati dirumahnya sungguh membuatnya naik darah.

"Aisshhh aku tidak tuli Kyung, Aku bisa mendengarnya" Ucap Kai dengan Tae oh di gendongannya menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi disini dan entah apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Tapi sungguh aku lelah Kai" Kyungsoo memijat-mijat pelipisnya frustasi atas kelakuan suami 'hitamnya' itu.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan nya Kyung, tadi ak-"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENDENGARKAN PENJELASAN BODOHMU ITU! DAN CEPAT BERESKAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Kyungsoo lagi memotong perkataan Kai sambil mengambil alih Tae oh dari gendongan Kai dan berlalu begitu saja.

"A-arraseo" Kai tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain menuruti perintah istrinya yang galak itu.

"Isshh selalu saja Appamu seperti itu, tidak pernah berubah. Umma jadi menyesal menerima lamarannya waktu itu" Kyungsoo menggerutu pada Tae oh yang hanya terdiam karena bingung itu.

"umma umma~" Tae oh meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan tertawa dengan giginya yang sudah tumbuh beberapa itu.

Membuat Kyungsoo gemas dan tersenyum melihat putranya itu. Ya, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah menikah saat mereka lulus sekolah dulu dan kini memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Kim Tae Oh. Pada saat mereka baru saja lulus, Kai memutuskan untuk melamar Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anaknya. Sebenarnya kedua orangtua Kai menolak keras keputusan anaknya itu, tapi dengan semangat dan tekad Kai yang menggebu-gebu itu akhirnya Ia bisa meluluhkan hati kedua orangnya dan menikahi Kyungsoo. Kini mereka tinggal di apartemen milik Kyungsoo, awalnya Kyungsoo masih sedikit kesal dengan Kai di awal pernikahan mereka. Tetapi saat Kim Tae Oh lahir didunia membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo bertahan dengan pernikahan mereka. Walaupun menikah di usia yang masih sangat muda, tetapi Kai berusaha menjadi dewasa dan selalu mengalah atas sifat kenakan dan manja yang Kyungsoo miliki sampai sekarang. Kini Tae Oh sudah berusia dua tahun. Ia sudah bisa berbicara dan berjalan dengan lancar, mungkin menuruni keahlian sang Appa yang sangat menyukai dance dan sang Umma yang sangat pandai menyanyi dan memiliki suara luar biasa bagus itu.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kai kini telah selesai membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat -bersama Tae Oh- tadi, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih bercanda dengan Tae Oh di sofa ruang tv itu dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah imut mereka berdua.

CKLEK!

Tiba-tiba lampu mati dan apartemen mereka menjadi sangat gelap. Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya dan memeluk Tae Oh dengan sangat erat. Tae Oh mulai terisak dipelukan umma nya karena merasa ketakutan.

"Kai~ kau dimana?" Ucap Kyungsoo mencoba rileks menyembunyikan perasaan takutnya.

Srekk srekk

Kyungsoo semakin keringat dingin begitu ada derap langkah seseorang yang menuju semakin dekat ke arahnya. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat begitu melihat sosok itu sudah berada di depannya. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak dengan sangat keras. Dan Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya dan Tae Oh.

'ku mohon lindungilah anakku Tuhan' doa Kyungsoo dalam hati disela tangisannya.

CTEK!

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala kembali dan Kyungsoo tidak merasakan adanya tanda-tanda bahaya dirinya akan dibunuh atau semacamnya. Yang ada malah terdengar suara Tae Oh yang sedang tertawa. Kyungsoo mengernyit heran. Dengan segenap keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan

"Selamat anniversarry pernikahan kita yang ketiga, Sayang"

Kai kini telah berjongkok dihadapan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk itu sambil memegang sebuah kue tart di tangannya sambil tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya ini.

Tes Tes Tes

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menjatuhkan airmatanya karena terharu dengan perlakuan romantis suaminya itu.

"K-Kai"

"Cepat ucapkan harapan untuk pernikahan kita, Sayang"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya lagi dan berdoa.

_'Terima kasih karena kau telah memberikan Kai dalam hidupku, aku sangat mencintainya. Dan aku berharap pernikahan ini akan tetap bertahan sampai maut memisahkan kami'_

_'Aku sungguh mencintainya, Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya dan akan melindunginya walaupun nyawaku yang sebagai taruhannya. Dan aku berharap pernikahan ini akan tetap bertahan sampai maut memisahkan kami'_

Setelah mereka mengucapkan harapan mereka dalam hati, kedua nya membuka mata dan meniup lilin yang menyala diatas kue tart itu.

"fyiuuhhh~"

Mereka saling tatap kemudian. Dan tanpa Kai duga, Kyungsoo kini langsung menghambur kepelukannya dan menangis seperti gadis.

"hiks hiks hiks, maafkan aku KAI hiks, harusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan- hmmpphh"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh Kai karena dengan tiba-tiba Kai membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Hanya ciuman yang penuh cinta dan kasih sayang yang Kai berikan pada Kyungsoo, tanpa nafsu tentunya. Setelah satu menit akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas.

Kai menangkup kedua pipi gembil Kyungsoo dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau alasannya bukan? Aku membuat ini bersama anak kita. Jangan menangis lagi, aku mencintaimu Kyung"

Akhirnya kedua bibir itupun kembali bertemu. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi intens dan membuat Kai lepas kendali. Kai kini menindih Kyungsoo di sofa sambil membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo datu persatu.

"eunghh~" Kyungsoo melenguh dan memejamkan matanya.

"hiks hiks! Appa ingin memakan Umma huwweeeeeee~"

Ups!

Nampaknya Kai dan Kyungsoo lupa dengan keberadaan Tae Oh yang masih berada disana melihat semua yang mereka lakukan barusan.

Keduanya lalu membulatkan matanya dan melepas ciuman mereka. Kyungsoo segera bangkit dan mengancing kembali pakaiannya lalu segera menggendong Tae Oh menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku Kai, kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti" Setelah mengatakan itu, kini Kyungsoo dengan secepat kilat menghilang dari hadapan Kai.

"aisshh anak itu, mengganggu moment indahku saja. Apa dia tidak tau kalau Appanya ini sedang kelaparan akan bibir Ummanya yang memabukkan itu eoh?!" Kai menggerutu sendiri sambil mengacak-acak sampah(?), eh maksudnya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

.

.

.  
"Aishh suara tangisan anak Kai dan Kyungsoo hyung berisik sekali! menganggu acara tidurku saja!"

Gerutu seorang lelaki albino yang sedang menungging sambil menutup telinganya dengan bantal berusaha untuk meredam suara tangisan cetar Tae Oh.

"Dan kau juga mengganggu acara tidurku dengan suara jelekmu itu Oh Sehun! bisakah kau tidur dengan tenang?" kali ini adalah suara pria bermata rusa yang tidur disebelah namja albino itu.

"Aku tidak peduli! pokoknya aku tidak bisa tidur, Luhan Hyung!" ucap Sehun menatap tajam ke arah kakak kandungnya itu.

"Haishh terserah!" ucap Luhan masa bodoh dan membalikkan tubuh nya memunggungi Sehun.

Grep!

"Maukah kau menemaniku malam ini sampai aku lelah dan akhirnya aku tertidur tenang dan lelap, Hyung?" Sehun memeluk tubuh ramping Luhan dari belakang dan suaranya dibuat-buat agak manja itu yang seketika membuat Luhan ingin muntah.

"Aku mencium bau busuk dari perkataan mu barusan itu Oh Sehun" Luhan masih tidak bergeming.

Syuutt~

Luhan langsung bergidik begitu merasakan tangan Sehun yang mulanya memeluknya kini telah bergerak nakal memasuki kaosnya dan mencubit-cubit nipplenya dengan gerakan menggoda.

"emmhh~"

Luhan mencoba untuk menyembunyikan desahannya, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengar itu.

"Kau jangan egois Lu, kau menikmatinya hm?" ucap Sehun dengan suara beratnya.

Ini lah yang paling Luhan takuti dari sosok Sehun. Jika Sehun sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung' berarti kini Luhan sedang dalam posisi yang tidak aman.

"hentika- hhmmpphhh emhhh!"

Kata-kata yang akan Luhan keluarkan menguap begitu saja saat Sehun mulai menciumnya dengan ganas.

Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya kan? kkkk~

.

.

.

Di dalam sebuah Toko Buku yang berada di pusat Kota Seoul, terlihat seorang lelaki manis yang sedang sibuk untuk memilih-milih buku yang ada disana. Kini jam menunjukkan pukul tepat 12 siang, dan lelaki manis itu masih saja belum menemukan buku yang ia cari.

"hufttt! dimana ya koleksi buku karangan Darren Christ? satupun bahkan tidak dapat aku temui. Haisshh mana aku sudah lapar" lelaki manis itu mendumel sendiri sambil terus berjalan ke seluruh rak-rak buku yang berada disana.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah sambil terus mencari buku yang ia maksud itu, akhirnya ia menemukannya di tumpukan salah satu rak buku disana.

"yakk~ aku mendapatkannya!"

Ketika ia ingin mengambil buku itu tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang hendak mengambil buku itu juga. Ia terdiam dan melihat siapa pelaku yang mengambil buku idamannya itu. Dan seketika mata lelaki manis itu membulat sempurna melihat siapa sosok yang ada dihadapaanya kini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Byun Baekhyun" ucap lelaki tinggi yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"K-kris?"

.

.

TBC!

.

.

HYAAAAA! _

Kris balik lagi pemirsahhhhh!  
OMG! apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Maaf kalo ceritanya pendek hohoho :v

Review dulu biar Yuta semangat lanjutin ceritanya kkkkk~ :v

SARANGHAE BBUING! 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Balasan Review(?)  
**  
**neli amelia** : Kris dateng lagi dikehidupan ChanBaek. Bener bgt apa kata kamu, kurang seru kalo sweet moments terus ChanBaeknya, harus ada konflik dong :D ini udah fast update kok, silahkan dibaca ;;)

**AkaSunaSparKyu** : bukan, Kris itu mantan aku(?) :v makasih ya udh baca + review, ini udah update kilat kok, malah update petir(?) #apadah -,- silahkan dibaca ^^

**LoveHyunFamily** : hahaha Yuta juga puas(?) :v ntar Yuta banyakin adegan ChanBaek sama Jesper kalo mereka udah bahagia nanti yaa :) Masalah restu dari orang tua HunHan atau Baekhyun, nanti bakal di jelasin di chap 10, oke? Silahkan dibaca ^^

**Krasyyvibaek** : waduhh kamu lagi puasa ntar Yuta yang kena dosanya dong /.\ konfliknya ada di Chapter ini, silahkan dibaca ^^ makasih semangatnya ^^

**hunniehan** : gatau nih Kris ngapain ya balik lagi, emg pengen bgt jadi pemeran di ff ini? wkwk #ditampolKris WEDEEHH JELAS HOT LAH, KAN MEREKA MAINNYA DI DAPUR BROH :v haha, oke silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya ^^

**baekhyunina** : demi apa mau bunuh Yuta? ntar kalo Yuta mati, siapa yang mau lanjutin nih ff? wkwk Kris bakal jadi orang ketiga, Yuta terpaksa melakukan ini demi berlangsungnya cerita(?) :D Silahkan dibaca ^^ makasih semangatnya

**MITTHAPCY** : Wah, terus tadi malem kebawa mimpi ga? :v Ciyee maluuu~ makanya pake baju biar ga malu neng wkwk makasih semangatnya, silahkan di baca ^^

**edifa **: Jesper masih umur 3 tahun, tapi udah bisa ngomong sama jalan. Pertanyaannya bagus bgt, nanti akan Yuta jawab tentang ortu HunHan dan Baekhyun di next chap ya, silahkan dibaca ^^

**MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH NGE REVIEW** :* dan kalo kalian ada yang mau temenan sama Yuta, bisa di invite bbm Yuta** 5176068A** . Yuta orangnya ga sombong kok ^^ thanks

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah sambil terus mencari buku yang ia maksud itu, akhirnya ia menemukannya di tumpukan salah satu rak buku disana.

"Yakk~ aku mendapatkannya!"

Ketika ia ingin mengambil buku itu tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang hendak mengambil buku itu juga. Ia terdiam dan melihat siapa pelaku yang mengambil buku idamannya itu. Dan seketika mata lelaki manis itu membulat sempurna melihat siapa sosok yang ada dihadapaanya kini.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Byun Baekhyun" ucap lelaki tinggi yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"K-kris?"

.

.  
.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Jesper - Tae Oh - Ziyu and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Baek? Wahh sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu denganmu. Entah kenapa aku sangat merindukanmu" Kris tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terkejut, sungguh ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Kris kembali. Karena setahu Baekhyun, Kris pada saat itu menghilang begitu saja entah kemana. Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih sedikit marah pada Kris. Entah karena alasan apa, Baekhyun pun juga tidak tau.

"Hey, kau melamun?" Kris melepas pelukannya karena Baekhyun masih diam saja.

"A-ah tidak tidak, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa disini Kris?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Kris untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja aku sedang mencari buku, tidak mungkin kan aku kesini untuk mencari ikan?" Canda Kris.

Keduanya tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Kris.

"Eumm, kau sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri Kris.

"Iya, aku sedang bosan dikantor makanya aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan sekalian makan siang. Kantor ku diseberang sana Baek, kau mau mampir sebentar?" Tawar Kris dengan senyum menawannya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa Kris" Baekhyun menolak halus tawaran Kris.

"Sayang sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Aku janji hanya sebentar. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu Baek" Kris menampilkan wajah memohonnya dan membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menerima tawaran pria tinggi berambut blonde itu.

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar"

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah cafe yang letaknya tidak jauh dari toko buku tadi, mungkin jaraknya hanya 30 meter saja.

"Kau ingin makan dan minum apa Baek? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu" tawar Kris setelah memanggil salah satu pelayan di cafe tersebut.

"Aku ingin waffle panggang saus strawberry dan segelas ice cappucino. Tapi sebelumnya aku sangat berterimakasih padamu Kris" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile khasnya, membuat Kris terpesona seketika dengan lelaki manis itu.

"Ahh itu tidak masalah, tidak usah berterimakasih seperti itu"

"Baiklah, aku pesan 2 waffle panggang saus strawberry dan 2 gelas ice cappucino" ucap Kris pada pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar dan pesanan anda akan kami antar" setelah mencatat pesanannya, pelayan itu beranjak dari sana.

Lima menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Baekhyun dan Kris mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang.

"Baek, aku ingin mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak marah padaku setelahnya ya?" Kris berbicara serius pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang masih mengunyah makanannya mengangguk pada Kris.

"Kau ingat malam dimana adikku Irene sedang berulang tahun?" Mulai Kris.

"Ne" singkat Baekhyun.

Dan benar perkiraan Baekhyun, Kris pasti akan membahas hal ini.

"Dan kita memergoki kekasihmu sedang berada di dalam kamar bersama Irene?" Lanjut Kris.

Baekhyun sedikit kurang nyaman bila mengingat kejadian itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

"Apa kita bisa tidak mengungkitnya?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan mengarah lurus pada makanan yang ada didepannya.

"Maaf jika kau merasa terganggu, tapi aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya padamu Baek. Kekasihmu itu sebenarnya dijebak oleh adikku Irene, dan bodohnya aku malah membantunya untuk menjebak kekasihmu pada saat itu. Maafkan aku Baek" jelas Kris.

"Aku sudah tau, Chanyeol yang mengatakannya sendiri padaku dan aku mempercayainya" Baekhyun berkata dengan datar.

"Tidak apa-apa Kris, aku memaafkanmu. Lagi pula kejadian itu sudah lama sekali" sambung Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu Baek, kau sangat baik. Aku salut padamu" Kris menyeringai.

Dan

Brukk!

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk di meja cafe tersebut. Baekhyun pingsan ditempat. Kris tertawa kecil saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di depannya.

Tenyata Kris telah bekerja sama dengan pelayan itu untuk menaruhkan bubuk obat tidur di minuman dan makanan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Kris sudah mengincar Baekhyun sejak lama, setelah kekasihnya yang bernama Tao itu mencampakkannya 3 bulan lalu.

Kris benar-benar frustasi saat itu, dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat Baekhyun sering mengunjungi toko buku yang dekat dengan kantornya dan terus memperhatikan Baekhyun sampai saat ini. Jujur saja Kris tertarik dengan lelaki cantik itu, merasa bahwa Baekhyun adalah sosok yang lemah dan mandiri. Kris sungguh berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya kembali dengan Baekhyun disaat yang tepat. Kris tidak akan membuang kesempatan emas ini begitu saja. Ia harus memanfaatkannya. Dan ini adalah cara yang Kris pilih untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Sungguh cara yang sangat licik!

Kris yang merencanakan semua ini dan betapa beruntungnya Kris bahwa cara ini berjalan dengan sempurna. Kris lalu menggendong tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Sebelumnya ia memberikan uang tips yang tidak sedikit kepada pelayan tadi. Bersyukur karena cafe tersebut benar-benar sepi dan tidak akan ada orang yang mencurigainya.

Sesampainya di mobil, Kris mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi samping pengemudi dan ia juga memasuki mobilnya di kursi pengemudi.

'Kenapa kau sangat cantik Byun Baekhyun? Jelas saja Park Chanyeol sampai tergila-gila padamu dan membuat Irene melakukan hal konyol itu. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mencicipi bagaimana manisnya bibir dan tubuhmu itu Baek'

Kris berbicara dalam hati lalu ia menginjak gas mobilnya dan mulai menjalannya ke apartemennya yang juga tidak berada jauh darisana.

.

.

Chanyeol merasa khawatir sambil menggendong Jesper mondar mandir di lobby apartemennya. Sampai beberapa orang yang lewat disana menatap Chanyeol aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol dengan wajah paniknya kini sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil sambil menaruh ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya. Dan menggerutu tidak jelas disana.

"Aishh kau kemana Baek? Ayoo angkat teleponnya" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Ini sudah jam 9 malam dan kau belum balik kerumah. Tidak memberi kabar sama sekali" lanjutnya.

"Umma kemana appa?" Jesper dengan wajah polosnya bertanya pada sang Appa yang tengah bingung ini.

"Appa tidak tahu sayang, tadi umma hanya bilang jika ia ingin ke toko buku. Heol! Dia mengatakkannya tengah hari tadi, dan sampai sekarang dia belum kembali juga" Chanyeol semakin frustasi.

Chanyeol menelepon semua teman-temannya tetapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ayoo cali umma, Appa"

Jesper turun dari gendongan Chanyeol dan menarik ayah angkatnya itu dengan semangat. Chanyeol mengikuti kemana Jesper akan membawanya, tersenyum kecil melihat betapa antusiasnya anak tersebut. Dan disinilah mereka berdua, terdiam didalam mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol nampak sedang berpikir, ia tidak tau harus mencari Baekhyun kemana. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan ia akan pergi ke toko buku mana. Dan itulah yang membuat Chanyeol masih bingung sampai saat ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi Appa? Ayo kita cali umma" Jesper kini menampilkan wajah khawatirnya.

Perasaan Jesper saat ini tidak enak, ia takut sekali jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ummanya.

Chanyeol mencium kening Jesper untuk menenangkan bocah itu dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Kini tujuan utama Chanyeol adalah mendatangi seluruh toko buku yang berada di sekitar kota mereka tinggal.

.

.

Cklek

Kris menyalakan lampu apartemennya dengan Baekhyun yang berada didalam gendongannya. Kris dengan perlahan berjalan ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terlelap, ah tidak, sepertinya lelaki manis itu sedang pingsan saat ini.

'Padahal kau sedang pingsan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa kau membuat ku bernafsu seolah-olah kau sedang menggodaku untuk menggagahimu sekarang juga? Jangan salahkan aku Baek, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang begitu menggodaku.'

Kris berdiri di hadapan lelaki manis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu, dan menyeringai karena inilah moment yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Masih dengan memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun, Kris melepas kemeja kerjanya dengan cepat. Hingga ia dalam keadaan topless saat ini. Kris perlahan-lahan bergerak menaiki kasur dan mulai menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Ia membaringkan Baekhyun sehingga mempermudahnya untuk melepas semua pakaian lelaki mungil itu.

Wow! Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Kris. Melihat tubuh polos Baekhyun yang membuat Kris ingin menyantapnya dengan segera.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kris mencoba menulusuri setiap inchi kulit mulus dan bersih milik Baekhyun. Kris berkeringat ketika tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang begitu lembut. Lalu ia menyingkap poni Baekhyun yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun singkat.

Kris menyentuh bibir merah Baekhyun dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Apakah Chanyeol sering mencium bibir ini?"

Cup

Kris mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat? Aku sudah menghapus bekas bibirnya dibibirmu dengan bibirku Baek! Hahaha~"

Kris tertawa seperti orang gila. Dan kita baru saja mendapatkan sebuah fakta bahwa, Kris tidak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya, Irene. Kakak beradik itu memang benar-benar gila pada orang yang disukainya. Semacam obsesi yang berlebihan, dan nekad melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya walaupun dengan cara yang keji sekalipun. Ya, Kris dan Irene adalah seorang psychopat. Tidak ada yang tau apakah orangtua mereka juga seorang psychopat atau bukan. Sungguh menyedihkan.

"Eumh~"

Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman setelah mendengar tertawa Kris yang lumayan keras itu. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan meringis ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dikepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun ketika mendapati tubuhnya yang tanpa busana berada di bawah kungkungan Kris yang topless.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kris, membuat lelaki berambut pirang itu terjungkal ke belakang. Dengan secepat kilat, Baekhyun meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan berlari ke arah pintu kamar tersebut.

"Hahahaha silahkan jika kau bisa membukanya, manis. Kau tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari sini"

Kris berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan disana sambil mencoba membuka kenop pintu itu. Kris membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya, mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Baekhyun dan menyudutkannya di dinding kamar tersebut.

"Hiks ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini K-Kris? Hiks"

Airmata mulai membanjiri wajah Baekhyun. Ia menunduk tidak ingin melihat wajah pria yang ada di depannya ini sambil mencengkram kuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kau jangan khawatir sayang, aku hanya ingin menikmati tubuhmu saja. Dan aku pastikan tidak akan ada orang yang mengganggu acara bercinta kita"

Kris berbicara dengan nafas yang berat karena menahan nafsu. Baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kris barusan.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak mau melakukannya! Aku tidak mencintaimu Kris! Aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol! Chanyeol kumohon tolong aku hiks hiks"

Baekhyun seketika teringat oleh Chanyeol. Hanya kekasih nya itulah yang ia harapkan saat ini. Karena sungguh demi Tuhan, Baekhyun sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Jangan sebut nama si Brengsek itu! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!"

Kris langsung mencium kasar bibir Baekhyun. Ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun untuk bergerak bahkan bernafas sekalipun. Kris sungguh emosi pada mahkluk cantik yang sedang ia cium saat ini. Kris melumat kasar bibir Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan menahan tengkuk Baekhyun dengan kencang.

"Emphhh empphh!"

Baekhyun mencoba berontak, ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya agar terlepas dari ciuman lelaki bajingan itu. Kini entah liur siapa telah tercecer di dagunya dan dagu Kris. Sungguh Baekhyun ingin berteriak dengan keras saat ini, tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Baekhyun memukul-mukul keras dada Kris dan menangis dengan terisak-isak.

'Maafkan aku Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa menjaganya'

Baekhyun terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa terlepas dari ciuman ini dan keluar dari tempat ini secepatnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna ketika menemukan ide yang terlintas di otaknya. Baekhyun mencoba tenang sekarang. Dengan membuang perasaan jijiknya pada Kris, ia perlahan-lahan membalas lumatan Kris. Kris sempat tercengang merasakan reaksi Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba itu dan malah kini Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kris.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap wajah kelelahan Baekhyun dengan bibirnya yang sudah membengkak itu.

"Ayo kita lakukan, aku sungguh tidak sabar Baek" ucap Kris tidak tau malu.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap mata Kris dan menundukkan kepala nya.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban iya"

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan merebahkannya kembali di atas kasur miliknya. Baekhyun masih terdiam. Melihat Baekhyun yang tidak berontak sama sekali, Kris langsung membuka celana kantor dan celana dalamnya dengan cepat.

Baekhyun nampak terkejut bukan main. Bukan terkejut karena melihat penis Kris yang besar dan sudah menegang itu, tetapi ia terkejut karena melihat aksi gila yang dilakukan oleh Kris.

"Kau sudah siap sayang?"

Kris mengocok penisnya dan menyingkap selimut yang masih menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan cepat menahan selimutnya agar tidak bisa di singkap oleh Kris.

Kris mengernyit heran.

"Emm tidak, biarkan aku yang melayanimu Kris"

Baekhyun mengatakan itu dengan suara yang sangat lirih. Baekhyun beranjak duduk dan kini ia membaringkan tubuh Kris.

"Arghh!"

Kris menggeram saat jemari lentik Baekhyun mengenggam penisnya. Sungguh sangat nikmat bagi Kris.

Baekhyun dengan perlahan mengocok penis Kris dan ia memperhatikan ruangan itu untuk mencari dimana Kris menyimpan kunci kamar tersebut. Tentu saja ia melakukannya tanpa diketahui oleh Kris, karena saat ini Kris sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan lembut tangan Baekhyun di penisnya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum samar saat ia berhasil menemukan kuncinya. Kunci tersebut ternyata ada di kantung celana kerja Kris yang dikenakannya tadi. Baekhyun beralih menatap Kris yang sedang keenakan itu dan Baekhyun mempercepat gerakan tangannya mengocok penis Kris agar Kris tetap memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun kini mencoba meraih celana itu dengan kakinya. Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia berhasil mengambil dan menggenggam kunci tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di dalam selimut yang ia kenakan tadi.

"Emm Kris, apa aku boleh mengenakan pakaianku dulu? Aku sungguh tidak nyaman dan kedinginan" cicit Baekhyun.

Kris tidak menjawab.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Kris memganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh mengenakan pakaianmu tapi tanpa melepas tanganmu dari penisku dan teruslah mengocoknya"

'Kau benar-benar bajingan keparat Kris!' Batin Baekhyun.

Dan mau tidak mau, Baekhyun menurutinya dan mulai meraih satu per satu pakaiannya lalu memakainya. Baekhyun harus mengganti tangan kanan dan kirinya bergantian yang sedang mengocok penis Kris itu karena memakai pakaian dan celana dengan satu tangan itu sungguh sulit. Kini Baekhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap dan ia memasukkan kunci tadi kedalam celananya.

"Akhh lebih cepat Baek, gunakan mulutmu" racau Kris.

'Ck! Dalam mimpimu brengsek!'

Baekhyun mempercepat kocokannya karena ia sampai matipun tidak akan sudi untuk memblowjob penis Kris, dan Baekhyun kini merasakan jika penis Kris semakin membesar dan siap untuk mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Ahh kau menyiksaku Baek, ini sungguh nikmat! Lebih cepat!"

Dan dalam beberapa kocokan berikutnya, Kris sampai pada orgasmenya. Mengeluarkan banyak cairannya disana.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik tangannya karena ia sungguh jijik bila cairan Kris mengotori tangannya. Kris masih terengah-engah disana sambil menutupi wajah berkeringatnya dengan lengan kekarnya.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi menunggu-nunggu momen ini dengan segera beranjak dari kasur laknat itu dan berlari menuju pintu. Ia dengan cepat berhasil membukanya dan segera berlari keluar darisana. Kris tercengang saat melihat Baekhyun kini telah melarikan diri. Dan lebih parahnya kini ia di kunci dari luar oleh Baekhyun.

Kris sungguh menyesal kenapa ia lengah saat ia sedang orgasme tadi.

'cih! Kau sungguh pintar Byun Baekhyun'

Kris kali ini melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja. Tapi Kris berjanji ia akan mendapatkan tubuh Baekhyun suatu hari nanti.

.

.

"Hahh~ hahh~hahh~" Baekhyun terengah-engah sehabis berlari sejauh mungkin sekuat tenaga keluar dari apartemen Kris. Kini Baekhyun berada di halte bus, mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba untuk tenang seorang diri disana. Baekhyun tidak tau ini sudah jam berapa, karena saat ini hari sudah malam dan jalanan terlihat sepi. Kawasan itu memang sepi, jarang ada orang yang melewati jalanan itu dan bus pun bila sudah mapam seperti sudah tidak beroperasi lagi.

Baekhyun teringat oleh Chanyeol, dan ia merogoh kantung celananya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Aishh baterainya habis, aku harus bagaimana? Hiks"

Baekhyun menangis dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya yang ia tekuk. Perut Baekhyun berbunyi dan ia sungguh lelah saat ini. Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun terlelap disana.

.

.

.  
"Baiklah terima kasih sajangnim, aku bisa mencarinya sendiri. Dan bila aku tidak bisa menemukannya juga, aku akan memberitahu sajangnim" Chanyeol dan Jesper membungkuk hormat dan berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi itu.

Ya, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantor polisi untuk menanyakan alamat seluruh toko buku yang ada di kota itu. Dan beruntung Chanyeol mendapatkannya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke alamat yang ia dapatkan tadi. Terlihat Jesper yang kelelahan itu kini sudah terlelap di samping Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah nak, appa berjanji akan menemukan umma dengan segera"

Chanyeol mengusak rambut anak angkatnya itu dan matanya mengawasi sambil mencari-cari keberadaan kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya memastikan bila yang dilihatnya itu adalah kekasihnya atau bukan, setelah hampir satu jam mencari. Chanyeol segera menghampiri lelaki mungil yang sedang telungkup di halte bus itu dan menyentuh bahunya pelan.

"Baek? Astaga!"

Chanyeol panik bukan main ketika mengetahui lelaki mungil itu adalah kekasihnya. Chanyeol menggendong tubuh kaku Baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil. Chanyeol segera melesatkan mobilnya kembali menuju apartemennya. Baekhyun terbaring lemah di jok belakang tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh Baekhyun demam tinggi karena selama hampir 4 jam ia berada di luar yang cuacanya sangat dingin disertai angin kencang itu.

"Bertahanlah Baek"

Chanyeol terus mengatakan itu sepanjang perjalanan.

Brak!

Dengan perasaan yang kacau, Chanyeol menendang pintu apartement nya dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam kamar mereka di lantai dua. Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dikasur dan menyelimutinya. Lalu Chanyeol kembali lagi ke mobil untuk mengambil(?) Jesper yang masih tertidur dan membawanya ke kamar putranya itu. Setelah menidurkan Jesper, Chanyeol bergegas ke dapur mengambil kompres untuk Baekhyun.

Sesampainya Chanyeol di kamar, ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan memasangkan kompres tersebut di dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit dalam lelapnya saat merasakan dingin di dahinya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan mengecup bibir lelaki mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Istirahatlah, semoga kau cepat sembuh. Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu dan ikut terlelap menuju alam mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Chagi, tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Chanyeol. Dimana dia sekarang? Apa kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

Lay bertanya pada suaminya yang masih saja sibuk dengan laptopnya, padahal saat ini sudah larut malam dan mereka sudah berada di atas tempat tidur bersiap untuk istirahat setelah melakukan aktivitas mereka seharian tadi.

"Eum masih, apa kau ingin mengunjunginya?" Ucap Suho tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop itu.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin melihat bagaimana rupa Jesper saat ini. Aku sangat ingin memiliki anak laki-laki dari dulu. Tapi Tuhan belum mempercayainya padaku"

Lay bergumam sambil mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih saja rata itu. Suho yang mendengar perkataan kecewa dari istrinya itu langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang istri. Suho mendekap sayang tubuh Lay dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"Kau ini berkata apa? Tentu saja nanti kita akan memiliki anak. Kau tau? Aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu hanya karena kau tidak bisa hamil Lay"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Suho mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir Lay. Lay menangis terharu karena ia bisa memiliki Suho yang sangat mencintainya apa adanya.

"Terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu" ucap Lay setelah ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita tidur dan besok kita akan mengunjungi apartemen Chanyeol"

Suho meletakkan laptopnya di nakas yang berada di sebelahnya dan mulai tertidur.

"Ne" singkat Lay yang juga ikut tertidur kemudian.

.

.

.  
Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya, karena merasa ada beban di atas tubuhnya dan itu membuatnya sungguh sesak. "Hiks hiks appa! Bangun appa! Wajah umma sangat pucat dan ia masih belum membuka matanya appa! Hiks hiks"

Ternyata Jesper sudah bangun dan kini ia malah menangis dengan keras karena melihat ummanya yang masih terbaring lemah itu. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Sungguh mengenaskan! Wajahnya pucat, dahinya berkeringat, nafasnya tidak teratur dan tubuhnya masih demam tinggi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?"

Chanyeol berucap dengan lemah sambil mendekap sosok yang sangat dicintainya dan tanpa sengaja Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya. Jesper pun juga memeluk tubuh tak berdaya umma nya itu sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan umma hiks hiks"

'Tuhan, apa kau akan mengambil lagi orang yang aku cintai?' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

HUWAAAAA ~_  
_Apakah Baekhyun akan sadarkan diri atau sebaliknya?

Huweeee T-T  
Baekhyun meninggal aja ya readers? Ntar Chanyeol nikah lagi sama orang lain? Gimana? Ada yang setuju? Bhahahahha~~ #becanda xD

Review nya jangan lupa :*

**_Preview next Chap!_**

_"Baekhyun anakku, Appa mu menyuruh umma untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke tempat Appa. Appa sudah membangun rumah disana, dan kau harus tinggal bersama kami nak"_

_"Maafkan aku umma, aku tidak bisa.."_

_"ANAK KURANG AJAR! SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMPENGARUHIMU MENJADI ANAK PEMBANGKANG SEPERTI INI EOH?! TERPAKSA APPA HARUS MENYURUH ORANG UNTUK MENJEMPUTMU BAEK"_

_"hiks hiks Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukannya"_

_"Maafkan umma Jesper, hiks"_

_"tidak ummaaaa~ Jesper tidak mau kehilangan umma! Jesper menyayangi ummaaaa hiks"_

_"baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Baek, aku menghargainya. Dan ingat, anggap saja yang pernah kita lakukan selama ini tidak pernah terjadi"_

_"C-Chanyeol.."_

_._

_._


	10. Chapter 10

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?"

Chanyeol berucap dengan lemah sambil mendekap sosok yang sangat dicintainya dan tanpa sengaja Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya. Jesper pun juga memeluk tubuh tak berdaya umma nya itu sambil menangis.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan umma hiks hiks"

'Tuhan, apa kau akan mengambil lagi orang yang aku cintai?' Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Jesper - Tae Oh - Ziyu and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter, DAVICHI - You are my everything.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

Jemari Baekhyun bergerak.

Chanyeol yang sedang mendekap dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Bukalah matamu Baek, tolong katakan sesuatu"

Chanyeol memohon pada Baekhyun dengan wajah yang khawatir. Jesper pun juga menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama. Jesper bingung dengan keadaan ini, ini tidak pernah Jesper rasakan sebelumnya. Yang Jesper tau hanyalah ia berada di dalam keluarga kecil dimana dia memiliki seorang Appa yang tampan dan Umma yang cantik yang selalu tertawa dan berusaha untuk membahagiakan Jesper. Jesper memijit-mijit kaki Umma nya dengan tangan mungilnya. Airmata Jesper terus saja menetes, ia sungguh takut. Takut bila suatu hari nanti ia akan kehilangan Umma nya. Jesper sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya itu.

Baekhyun menggerakan matanya, dan perlahan membukanya. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan mencoba untuk membiaskan pantulan cahaya yang menembus mata indahnya.

"Chanh~ akh kepalaku sakit" Baekhyun mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, tetapi apa daya ia malah terhempas lagi karena tidak sanggup merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya itu.

"Jangan bergerak dulu Baek, istirahatlah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan selalu menjagamu disini Baek" Chanyeol menaikkan selimut Baekhyun dan mengecup ringan dahi lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Jesper juga akan menjaga Umma" Jesper ikut berbicara dan ia melesakkan tubuhnya masuk kedalam satu selimut bersama Baekhyun. Memeluk erat tubuh hangat sang Umma dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Kliingg~

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi.

Setelah ia memastikan Baekhyun sudah istirahat kembali, ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar itu dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa Suho Hyung?"

_'Apa kau berada di apartemenmu? Lay mengajakku untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu sekarang. Katanya ia merindukan Jesper dan ingin melihatnya'_

"Ne, aku sedang di rumah Hyung. Berkunjunglah kemari" jawab Chanyeol.

_'Ada apa dengan suaramu Chan? Apa Baekhyun sakit? Jujur saja, perasaan ku tidak enak saat ini pada kalian'_ tanya Suho dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara.

"Ne hyung, Baekhyun sakit. Ia tak sadarkan diri dari semalam sampai saat ini. Aku tidak ingin membawanya ke rumah sakit karena dulu ia pernah mengatakan jika ia benci rumah sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dengan kepala yang menunduk lemah.

_'Astaga! Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku Chan? Aku bisa membantumu! Jika terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun bagaimana eoh? Aisshh baiklah aku akan segera kesana'_ Suho emosi karena sikap Chanyeol yang sangat bodoh itu.

Pip

Suho memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Chanyeol menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan yang kosong. Jujur saja, perasaan Chanyeol saat ini jauh lebih tidak enak daripada yang orang lain rasakan. Entah apa yang akam terjadi nanti, Chanyeol akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak akan melepaskan Baekhyun sampai kapanpun, kecuali maut satu-satunya penghalang bagi cinta mereka. Impian Chanyeol saat ini adalah untuk segera menikahi Baekhyun dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama Jesper anak angkatnya. Namun Chanyeol juga masih tau diri. Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Byun jika ia menikahi putra semata wayang mereka? Sedangkan Chanyeol adalah seorang karyawan biasa di sebuah kantor pajak. Tapi Chanyeol bertekad agar dia bisa lebih baik lagi untuk bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun dan Jesper. Chanyeol berjanji akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk Baekhyun dan Jesper.

Ting tong~

Bel apartemen Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu dan beranjak dari sana.

"Silahkan masuk Hyung" Chanyeol menampilkan senyumnya.

Suho dan Lay miris melihat senyuman lelah Chanyeol. Pasangan suami istri itu saling tatap dan Lay mengangguk seolah mengerti dengan tatapan yang Suho berikan padanya. Kini mereka memasuki apartemen Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Betapa terkejutnya Lay ketika melihat Jesper sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tau jika Jesper sangat menyayangi Baekhyun" Lay berucap sambil mengangkat Jesper kedalam gendongannya.

"Jesper memanggil Baekhyun 'Umma' ketika Jesper baru bisa berbicara. Pertama kali yang Jesper sebutkan adalah 'Umma'. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka, semakin Jesper tumbuh besar, Jesper dan Baekhyun semakin terlihat mirip" Jelas Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekhyun dan Jesper.

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat Chan, serahkan Baekhyun padaku. Aku akan memeriksa Baekhyun"

Suho menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan mulai mengeluarkan alat-alatnya di kasur samping Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk patuh atas perintah Suho yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di kamar Jesper. Aku akan istirahat disana. Sekali lagi aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian, Suho Hyung dan Lay Hyung" Lay menyerahkan Jesper kedalam gendongan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol berlalu keluar kamarnya menuju kamar Jesper.

"Lay, kau bisa membantuku? Tolong lepas semua pakaian Baekhyun dan menggantinya. Pakaiannya sudah basah dan itu tidak baik bila ia kenakan terus. Aku akan keluar sebentar" ucap Suho yang langsung di angguki oleh sang istri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lay sudah selesai mengganti pakaian Baekyun. Lay keluar kamar guna memanggil Suho. Sang suami langsung masuk ke dalam kamar lagi, tentu saja di dampingi oleh sang istri.

"Baekhyun mengalami hipotermia, kau tau kan bahwa musim dingin di kota Seoul itu sangat tidak bersahabat? Aku sudah memberinya obat demam melalui suntikan, karena tidak mungkin Baekhyun bangun untuk meminum obat itu bulat-bulat" penjelasan dari Suho langsung di angguki oleh Lay.

"Eum, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Tadi ketika mengganti bajunya, aku melihat perut Baekhyun sedikit berdetak. Apa.. apa Baekhyun saat ini tengah mengandung?" Lay mengucapkan dengan suara yang sangat lirih dan ragu-ragu.

"Apa? Baiklah, aku akan memeriksanya lagi besok bila demam Baekhyun sudah turun. Kau siapkan testpack untuknya besok. Kita akan kesini lagi besok" Suho mulai membereskan alat-alat kedokterannya yang di bantu oleh Lay.

Sebenarnya Lay sangat terkejut ketika melihat perut Baekhyun yang sedikit berlemak(?), tapi Lay bisa memastikan bahwa lelaki manis itu sedang hamil. Kira-kira kandungannya sudah berumur 3 bulan. Setidaknya begitulah menurut pengetahuan Lay selama ia menjadi perawat.

"Chagi.. apa kita harus mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Lay pada Suho. Keduanya kini sudah berdiri bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sebaiknya jangan dulu. Yang harus tau lebih dulu itu adalah Baekhyun. Kita harus mengatakan ini pada Baekhyun bila sudah kita pastikan bahwa dia benar-benar positive hamil" Suho merangkul bahu istrinya.

"Baiklah" Lay tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pulang. Biarkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun beristirahat. Aku akan mengiriminya pesan nanti karena aku tidak memungkinkan untuk pamit sedangkan mereka sedang terlelap kan?" Suho mengecup dahi Lay dan memasuki mobil mereka.

.

.

Suasana di ruang keluarga Tuan Oh terasa begitu mencekam. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini adalah saat yang sangat tepat untuk membicarakan sebuah kesalahan terbesar yang dibuat oleh Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan sudah siap untuk menerima apa yang akan terjadi nanti bila Ayah mereka mengetahui hubungan terlarang anak-anaknya.

Nyonya Oh sudah sesunggukkan disana. Sehun dan Luhan sudah memberi tau hubungan mereka pada Ibunya lebih dulu. Nyonya awalnya sangat shock dengan apa yang di katakan oleh kedua anaknya. Tapi Nyonya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain melihat kebahagian anak-anaknya. Nyonya Oh sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi, maka dari itu ia mengeluarkan banyak air matanya dan bersiap untuk kehilang kedua anak kandungnya yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku Ayah. Luhan hyung hamil, dan dia sedang mengandung darah dagingku. Dia mengandung anakku. Ya, aku dan Luhan hyung bukan seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Aku mencintai Luhan hyung sebagai kekasih, bukan sebagai kakak. Dan aku akan segera menikahinya." mulai Sehun dengan suara yang lantang.

Sedangkan Luhan disana sudah terisak sambil memeluk sang Ibu.

Tuan Oh tercekat mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun barusan. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi dan dia berdiri dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan segera bersimpuh memegang kaki Ayahnya, menangis sekuat-kuatnya disana.

"A-ayah.. maafkan aku hiks hiks" ucap Luhan.

"SAMPAI MATI PUN AKU TIDAK AKAN SUDI MEMILIKI ANAK SEPERTI KALIAN! PERGI KALIAN DARI RUMAHKU!" Tuan Oh yang sedang kalut dipenuhi oleh emosi itu berteriak kepada kedua anak kandungnya yang berada dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi dari sini. Aku yakin aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Luhan hyung, TANPA BANTUAN DARI KALIAN! Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak bisa menjadi Anak yang seperti kau inginkan.." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan yang masih berlutut di depan ayahnya itu.

"Se-sehun.." Luhan hanya bisa mengikuti sang adik dengan berlinang airmata.

Jujur saja, Luhan tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Luhan tidak tau apakah ia harus memilih orangtuanya atau Sehun. Tapi sepertinya orangtuanya sudah tidak sudi mengakuinya lagi sebagai anak. Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut Sehun karena ia tidak bisa mengelak jika ia memang mencintai adik kandungnya itu. Kini keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mungkin yang Sehun miliki hanyalah Luhan dan mobil ini. Ibunya membiarkan mobil itu untuk anaknya, karena ibunya pun sudah tidak melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menuruti apa kata suaminya. Ia harus merelakan kedua putranya.

"Kau tenang saja Hyung, kau tidak akan aku biarkan menderita. Aku mencintai mu Hyung" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan segera melajukan mobilnya ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Sehun sudah menyiapkan ini sejak lama, ia juga tau apa yang akan ayahnya lakukan. Ayahnya pasti akan mengusirnya. Maka dari itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk menyewa apartemen sederhana untuk dirinya dan Luhan dengan tabungan yang ia miliki. Luhan juga akan membantu keuangan mereka dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di salah satu cafe yang tidak jauh dari apartemen mereka.

Setelah seminggu tinggal di apartemen itu, tanpa sengaja Luhan bertemu dengan Kai yang juga tinggal di apartemen itu. Malah kamar mereka bersebelahan, wow kebetulan sekali. Luhan mengenal Kai pada saat di cafe, Kai adalah langganan cafe ditempat Luhan bekerja. Kai selalu mengajak kekasihnya yang bermata bulat itu kesana. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka menjadi kenal dan akrab.

Luhan kira lelaki bermata bulat itu adalah kekasihnya, tetapi Kai menjelaskan pada Luhan bahwa lelaki bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo itu adalah istrinya dan dia sedang mengandung. Luhan tentu saja senang mendengarnya. Karena ia juga sedang mengandung, dengan begitu ia tidak akan khawatir bila anaknya nanti kesepian karena ia memiliki teman di sebelah kamar apartemennya.

Luhan menceritakan itu semua pada Sehun, Sehun sungguh terkejut karena Luhan bisa mengenal Kai dan Kyungsoo selaku sunbaenya di sekolah. Kai dan Kyungsoo lah yang memberinya saran untuk tinggal di apartemen itu dan Sehun menurutinya. Dan mereka juga mengenal Luhan yang belum sempat Sehun perkenalkan pada mereka. Uh! Dunia sangat sempit ternyata.

Kini Sehun sudah berada di tingkat 3. Setelah Sehun lulus, ia berjanji akan segera menikahi Luhan sebelum bayi mereka lahir. Ketika Sehun sedang mengikuti ujian di sekolahnya, ia di beri kabar oleh Luhan jika Kyungsoo sudah melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Sehun senang mendengarnya, lebih tepatnya Sehun senang mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar antusias itu.

Dan tiba saatnya ketika Sehun lulus. Kai dan Kyungsoo mengajak Sehun dan Luhan untuk merayakan kelulusan Sehun di cafe Luhan. Kai lah yang menyewanya. Sehun dan Luhan sangat bahagia dan berterima kasih atas semua kebaikan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Bahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo menjadi saksi pernikahan sederhana yang dihadiri oleh Sehun dan Luhan sebagai sepasang pengantin, Nyonya Oh sebagai saksi dan tentunya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga menghadiri upacara pernikahan mereka. Setelah mereka mengucapkan janji pernikahan yang di pandu oleh seorang Pastur semua bersorak gembira dan dipenuhi oleh emosi dan rasa haru itu. Kandungan Luhan benar-benar sudah besar.

Dan ketika Sehun mencium bibir Luhan di hadapan orang-orang yang hadir disana, tiba-tiba Luhan jatuh pingsan dan membuat panik semua orang. Sehun lah yang paling panik, ia segera menggendong Luhan ke dalam mobil mereka.

Sebelum Sehun memasuki mobilnya, tiba-tiba Nyonya Oh menepuk bahu anaknya itu dengan airmata yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Sehun, sepertinya Luhan akan melahirkan. Aku mohon kau jaga kakakmu dan anak kalian kelak ya. Ibu hanya bisa memantau kalian dari jauh. Ibu mempercayaimu Sehun-ah"

"Ne, kau bisa mempercayaiku bu. Terima kasih" Sehun mengecup singkat dahi wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu lalu segera membawa Luhan kerumah sakit.

.

.

Setelah menunggu persalinan Luhan selama 6 jam. Akhirnya Sehun sudah boleh bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun khawatir bukan main. Dia juga merasa gugup karena akan menjadi ayah.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun memasukinya. Sehun menghela nafasnya lega karena melihat Luhan yang sudah sadarkan diri tersenyum padanya. Sehun berjalan mendekat ke kasur Luhan. Sehun menangis tanpa suara di samping Luhan.

Sungguh Luhan miris melihat keadaan kacau Sehun saat ini, rambutnya berantakan, wajahnya lelah dan ingat, Sehun masih memakai jas putih pernikahannya sampai sekarang. Luhan tersenyum lemah pada Sehun. Mengusap surai milik adiknya yang kini menjadi suaminya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis Sehun, apa kau tidak malu pada anakmu? Dia saja tidak menangis kkkk~" candaan Luhan membuat Sehun menghapus airmatanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Luhan.

Cup

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan memejamkan matanya. Lama kecupan itu berlangsung, kini semakin lama semakin berubah menjadi lumatan yang memabukkan bagi keduanya. Tentu saja Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut. Sehun melepas ciuman itu dan menatap mata Luhan.

"Aku akan memberi namanya Ziyu, Oh Ziyu" ucap Sehun yang langsung di angguki oleh Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan menarik tengkuk Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian kedua bibir itupun kembali melumat satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu Sehun ah"

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu Lu"

.

.

Keesokan harinya Suho dan Lay datang kembali ke apartemen Chanyeol. Mereka kini sudah tiba disana dan menekan bel.

Ting Tong~

Cklek

"Oh Baek! Kau sudah sembuh?" Baekhyun yang membukakan pintu itu terkejut karena Lay langsung saja menerjagnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

"N-ne hyung, aku sudah lebih baikan" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Lay.

Lay melepaskan pelukannya setelah di persilahkan masuk oleh Baekhyun.

"Silahkan masuk Suho hyung dan Lay hyung" Baekhyun menyuruh pasangan istri itu duduk disofa ruang tamu. Dan Baekhyun pun juga duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian hyung. Tanpa kalian aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Memang akhir-akhir ini aku merasakan tubuhku semakin lemah dan mudah sakit hyung" Baekhyun berbicara pada dua orang di hadapannya sambil menunduk. Suho dan Lay saling tatap.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan Baek. Kami senang bisa membantumu dan Chanyeol" Lay berucap dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Emm Baek, bisa kau ikut sebentar? Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" lanjut Lay berdiri dari tempatnya. Baekhyun menatap Lay dan mengangguk.

"Ne hyung" Baekhyun mengikuti arah langkah Lay dibelakangnya.

Suho masih terduduk disana, dan dengan tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil berlari ke arah Suho.

"Ahjussi, umma sedang apa? Tadi umma terbangun dan langsung muntah-muntah. Umma tidak apa-apa kan ahjussi?" Tanya Jesper berdiri di hadapan Suho.

"Jinjja? Umma mu akan Ahjussi obati biar cepat sembuh sayang" Suho merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memangku bocah imut itu.

"Dan.. dimana appamu sekarang hm?" Tanya Suho.

"Appa masih tertidur dikamar, semalam kami tidur bertiga loh Ahjussi. Jesper senang sekali" ucap bocah imut itu sambil menyunggingkan tawanya.

"Ahh ne ne.. kajja kita bangun kan Appamu" Suho berdiri berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol sambil menggendong Jesper.

"Ne!" Jesper antusias.

"Apppaaaaaaa! Ireona palliii~" Lengkingan maut Jesper terdengar keseluruh penjuru ruangan membuat Chanyeol terganggu oleh suara dahsyat itu. Kkkk~ nampaknya Jesper meniru sikap ummanya yang cerewet itu ya?

"Bangun lah Chan, kau tidak kasian pada anakmu?" Ucap Suho yang masih berdiri di depan kasur Chanyeol.

"Aku lelah Hyung, semalaman aku menunggui Baekhyun"

"Yakk aishh! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur lagi eoh?!" Suho menarik selimut Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu kedinginan.

"Yossshh! Baiklah baiklah aku bangun" Chanyeol bangun dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Dan cepatlah kau mandi" perintah Suho lagi.

"Ye" singkat Chanyeol langsung melesat ke kamar mandi dengan wajah berantakannya.

.

.  
"A-apa? Aku positive hamil?" Baekhyun terduduk lemas di kamar mandi sambil melihat dua garis strip di alat yang di pegangnya.

"Ne, aku rasa kandunganmu itu sudah 3 bulan Baek. Dilihat dari gejala yang kau alami saja itu sudah menjadi bukti yang kuat" ucap Lay mengelus-elus punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat senang. Tapi.. aku tidak yakin dengan kedua orangtuaku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks" Baekhyun mulai terisak dan memeluk Lay.

"Kau harus memberitahu Chanyeol dan kedua orangtuamu Baek. Mintalah Chanyeol untuk mengatakan itu pada orangtuamu. Aku rasa mereka akan menerimanya" tenang Lay.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengusap airmatanya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Suho pamit dulu. Katakanlah pada Chanyeol dengan tenang. Aku yakin Chanyeol akan melakukannya" Lay mendudukkan Baekhyun disofa dan beranjak menemui Suho yang sedang bermain dengan Jesper di dekat pintu.

"Chagi, Baekhyun positive hamil dan ia akan mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang" Lay merangkul tangan Suho dan mencubit-cubit gemas pipi Jesper yang berada di gendongan suaminya itu. Suho hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu ia menyerah kan Jesper pada Baekhyun.

"Hyung, makanlah dulu. Apa kalian sudah sarapan?" Suara Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar membuat semua orang menoleh pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Chan. Kami akan makan dirumah saja. Maaf bila aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini. Tiba-tiba tadi ibuku menelpon menyuruh kami untuk kesana. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Suho membuat alasan dengan rapih dan Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Ah yasudah jika begitu. Aku mengerti. Hati-hati dijalan hyung. Terimakasih" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyumannya.

Dan kedua pasangan suami istri itupun beranjak dari sana.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa Baek? Apa ada masalah? Katakanlah padaku" Chanyeol duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil mengusap surai madu Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian kemarin, aku akan menceritakannya padamu" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mulai bercerita. Sedangkan Jesper masih terdiam disana menyimak apa yang kedua orangtuanya lakukan.

"Kris. Kau masih mengingat Kris? Dia menculikku dan hampir memperkosaku kemarin hiks" Airmata Baekhyun kembali menetes di pipi mulusnya.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengepal kan tangannya erat menahan emosi.

"Dia sangat jahat Chan, a-aku takut hiks maafkan aku Chanyeol hiks" Tangis Baekhyun semakin menjadi di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Baek. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu" lirih Chanyeol sambil menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah Chan. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu dan Jesper khawatir hiks"

"Dengan sekuat tenaga yang aku miliki, aku terus melawan Kris hingga aku bisa melarikan diri dari sana. Kris sungguh mengerikan Chan hiks" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tapi Kris tidak bertindak diluar kendali dan menodaimu kan Baek?"

Kini Chanyeol menatap jauh kedalam bola mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya Chan. Hanya kaulah yang aku cintai dan aku hanya akan melakukannya denganmu Chan hiks"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun untuk menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol menyatukan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang bergejolak dan dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Chanyeol memindahkan Jesper yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertidur pulas dari pangkuan Baekhyun ke sofa di sebelahnya. (Jespernya disingkirin dulu ya biar gampang wkwkwk #plokk)

Setelah memastikan Jesper dalam posisi yang nyaman. Chanyeol kembali menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun dan mendorong Baekhyun untuk tertidur di sofa. Baekhyun menikmatinya. Baekhyun menikmati apa saja yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol terus melumat Baekhyun dengan penuh gairah. Sungguh candu yang terdapat di bibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol selalu ingin menikmatinya setiap saat.

'You're everything in my life~'

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong Chanyeol. Dengan sangat terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Baekhyun langsung bangun mengangkat panggilan telepon yang ternyata dari umma nya.

"Ada apa Umma?" Mulai Baekhyun.

_'Baekhyun anakku, Appa mu menyuruh Umma untuk menjemputmu dan membawamu ke tempat Appa. Appa sudah membangun rumah disana, dan kau harus tinggal bersama kami nak'  
_  
Bagaikan tersambar ribuan petir yang Baekhyun rasakan saat mendengar penuturan sang umma. Tubuh Baekhyun kaku seketika dan ia berkeringat dingin.

"Maafkan aku umma, aku tidak bisa.." gagap Baekhyun sambil meremas tangan Chanyeol yang masih berada digenggamannya itu.

_'Kenapa nak? Ayahmu pasti akan mar- ahh! Tahan emosimu Chagi!' _

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar suara ummanya disana.

_'Baekhyun putra Appa.. kau harus kesini dan tinggal dengan kami. Apa sudah mempunyai calon untukmu nak, dia rekan bisnis Appa. Appa yakin kau akan menyukainya. Dia lelaki tampan dan mapan. Kau tidak akan mengecewakan Appa kan nak?'  
_  
Tuan Byun ternyata merebut sambungan telpon ummanya. Berbicara memohon pada Baekhyun agar menurutinya.

"Maafkan aku Appa, aku tidak bisa.. A-aku mencintai lelaki lain hiks" Jawab Baekhyun kembali menangis sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada pelukannya. Chanyeol tidak tau apa yang di bicarakan Baekhyun di telepon, tapi dengan melihat ekpresi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol yakin akan ada masalah yang tidak beres.

_'ANAK KURANG AJAR! SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMPENGARUHIMU MENJADI ANAK PEMBANGKANG SEPERTI INI EOH?! TERPAKSA APPA MENYURUH ORANG UNTUK MENJEMPUTMU BAEK'_

Baekhyun tak kuasa lagi mendengar ucapan Appanya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"Bagaimana ini Chan? Hiks a-aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah Baek. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku berjanji"

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan emosi. Baekhyun akan melakukannya lagi dengan Chanyeol kali ini. Dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orangtua yang sudah membesarkannya. Baekhyun harus mengambil keputusan. Keputusan yang mungkin akan membuatnya menyesal seumur hidupnya. Baekhyun harus melepaskan lelaki yang dicintainya ini.

Ya, Baekhyun harus melepaskan Chanyeol.

Cpkh cpkh!

Suara kecipak ciuman mereka menggema diseluruh ruangan. Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol berdiri masih dengan menangkup rahang tegas Chanyeol dan terus melumat bibir pria tinggi itu dengan kasar. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol menuju kamarnya dengan kaki Baekhyun yang menginjak punggung kaki Chanyeol. Chanyeol menurutinya berjalan ke kamarnya dan menahan pinggang lelaki mungil itu.

"Hah hah~"

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol melepas kaos yang di pakainya dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih saja merona melihat tubuh Chanyeol padahal mereka sudah sering melakukannya. Chanyeol menindih kembali tubuh Baekhyun dan menyesap leher Baekhyun membuat banyak tanda cinta di sana sini. Membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang merasakan nikmat dan mendongakkan kepalanya agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa melakukannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan semua pakaian Baekhyun dengan cepat hingga Baekhyun kini dalam keadaan naked dengan sempurna. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera melumat nipple merah kecoklatan milik Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang itu.

"Eungh~ Cepat masukkan Chan.. aku sudah tidakh tah- han eumh" racau Baekhyun karena Chanyeol dari tadi hanya menggesekkan miliknya pada lubang Baekhyun.

"As you wish babyh~ arghh"

Chanyeol menggeram saat merasakan nikmat ketika penisnya melesak masuk kedalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Membuatnya melayang dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya menggenjot lubang Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencengkram tangan Chanyeol menahan rasa nyeri karena lubangnya di bobol oleh Chanyeol tanpa penetrasi dan tanpa lube.

Tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun terbuai oleh sentuhan Chanyeol dan kini Baekhyun mendesah-desah keras merasakan tusukan penis Chanyeol pada lubangnya. Sungguh nikmat dan Baekhyun tidak akan melupakannya.

Hanya dengan Chanyeol lah Baekhyun bisa merasakan ini. Hanya dengan Chanyeol lah Baekhyun merasa nyaman saat mereka bercinta. Chanyeol lah yang membuat semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja saat Baekhyun merasa ketakutan dan kesakitan. Chanyeol yang selalu berada disampingnya. Chanyeol yang selalu ingin Baekhyun miliki selamanya. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan apapun. Baekhyun hanya butuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

Selama aktivitas panas mereka berlangsung, Baekhyun terus saja berpikir. Berpikir apakah keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol sudah tepat? Baekhyun sangat mencintai lelaki ini dan Baekhyun tau bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

"Anghh akh akh akh! Le-lebih cepath ah! Chanh Chanyeolh~!"

Chanyeol menyodok lubang Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Lubang Baekhyun terus melahap penisnya dengan rakus. Chanyeol merasa sangat nikmat sekarang.

"eungh~ lebih dalam Chanh"

Baekhyun terus saja mendesah meminta lebih dan langsung Chanyeol penuhi dengan senang hati.

_'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol. Sangat mencintaimu. Maaf aku harus melakukan ini. Maaf aku harus meninggalkan mu dan Jesper. Bila kita adalah cinta sejati, kita pasti akan kembali di persatukan Chan. Aku akan kembali padamu, jangan khawatir'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Chanh~ anghh! eeumh!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sampai pada orgasme mereka setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Baek"

Crot crot!

Chanyeol mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol ambruk menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk erat lelaki yang menindihnya itu. Mengecupi pipi dan bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut dan kedua kini terlelap menuju alam bawah sadar mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah sore. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sangat puas dengan kegiatan panas mereka tadi siang. Sungguh kegiatan bercinta mereka tadi sangat nikmat dan penuh dengan emosi. Dan Chanyeol berharap agar ia bisa melakukannya dengan Baekhyun selamanya.

Jujur saja, perasaan Chanyeol sedang tidak enak ketika Baekhyun yang mengajaknya untuk ke taman sekarang. Dan disinilah mereka, di sebuah taman dengan langit senja yang indah. Matahari hangat yang menghembuskan angin sejuk membelai wajah setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Taman ini sudah sepi karena saat ini waktu sudah hampir gelap. Para orang tua pasti menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk pulang kerumah lebih awal. Padahal di taman ini masih ada cahaya jingga dari matahari yang sangat damai bila di pandang itu.

Chanyeol berjalan disamping Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Jesper dengan senyum yang terus berkembang di wajahnya.

Baekhyun berhenti. Chanyeol pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dan tersenyum. Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya dan menarik tengkuk kekasihnya itu dan..

Cup

Baekhyun mencium singkat bibir Chanyeol. Sungguh Chanyeol merasa aneh sekarang. Baekhyun bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Namun Chanyeol enggan bertanya dan tetap mengikuti lelaki manis itu.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan pria berjas hitam keluar dari semua mobil menghampiri mereka. Kira-kira jumlahnya sekitar 4 orang. Keempat pria itu berdiri tegap di belakang Baekhyun. Chanyeol panik bukan main. Chanyeol hendak menarik tangan Baekhyun namun Baekhyun menampiknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak Chan. Aku tidak akan ikut bersamamu lagi"

Chanyeol tercengang. Apakah benar Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Baekhyun-nya? Tidak mungkin Baekhyun-nya akan mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan itu pada Chanyeol. Padahal tadi siang mereka baru saja bercinta dan mengucapkan cinta mereka masing-masing. Tapi ini apa? Chanyeol sungguh kecewa dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa dikhianati.

"Hiks hiks Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Aku harus melakukannya" Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan airmatanya lagi. Ia menunduk dalam dan terus menciumi Jesper yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri itu.

"Maafkan umma Jesper, hiks" Baekhyun sesunggukkan ketika menyerahkan Jesper pada Chanyeol.

"Tidak ummaaaa~ Jesper tidak mau kehilangan umma! Jesper menyayangi umma hiks"

Tangis Jesper akhirnya pecah. Ketika bocah imut itu sedari tadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada orangtuanya itu. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam kini berani menatap Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Baek, aku menghargainya. Dan ingat, anggap saja yang pernah kita lakukan selama ini tidak pernah terjadi"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke apartemennya sambil menggendong Jesper berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol..."

"Ummaaaa! Turunkan aku Appa! Aku mau Umma hiks hiks! Appa ku mohon hiks!"

Suara terluka Jesper di abaikan bergitu saja oleh Chanyeol dan terus membawa Jesper menjauh darisana. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini sudah di seret oleh para pengawal suruhan Ayahnya memasuki ke mobil hitam tersebut.

Dan Baekhyun serasa ingin mati saat itu juga saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu juga.

"Wow, drama yang bagus sekali haha"

"Ayo masuklah Baek. Appa sudah menunggu kita"

Sosok itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dasar keparat brengsek! Kau memang seorang bajingan, Kris!"

.

.  
TBC

.

.  
Nahlohhh kaga ada abisnya nih cerita ya wkwk  
Yuta juga bingung nih cerita konfliknya kaga reda(?) XD  
Mungkin beberapa Chap lagi FF ini akan tamat.

Ini special Yuta bikin panjang ceritanya, biar greget.

Makasih buat yang udah review ^^  
Maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, tapi review kalian menjadi semangat buat Yuta loh.. khamsaa

KAMPRETOS TUDE MAKSOS! WKWKWK XD

review dari kalian Yuta tunggu loh :*


	11. Chapter 11

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu Baek, aku menghargainya. Dan ingat, anggap saja yang pernah kita lakukan selama ini tidak pernah terjadi"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol membalikkan badannya untuk kembali ke apartemennya sambil menggendong Jesper berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun.

"C-Chanyeol..."

"Ummaaaa! Turunkan aku Appa! Aku mau Umma hiks hiks! Appa ku mohon hiks!"

Suara terluka Jesper di abaikan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol dan terus membawa Jesper menjauh darisana. Sedangkan Baekhyun kini sudah di seret oleh para pengawal suruhan Ayahnya memasuki ke mobil hitam tersebut.

Dan Baekhyun serasa ingin mati saat itu juga saat melihat sosok yang keluar dari mobil itu juga.

"Wow, drama yang bagus sekali haha"

"Ayo masuklah Baek. Appa sudah menunggu kita"

Sosok itu menyunggingkan seringaiannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dasar keparat brengsek! Kau memang seorang bajingan, Kris!"

.

.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Jesper - Tae Oh - Ziyu and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter, DAVICHI - You are my everything.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

.

.

"Wow kata-katamu itu sungguh pedas, cantik" Kris lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun membuatnya dengan terpaksa memasuki mobil itu. Mobil yang akan membawa menuju kehidupan bagaikan disebuah neraka yang akan membunuhnya secara perlahan.

Baekhyun sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Mengingat Ayahnya adalah rekan bisnis yang baik dengan Tuan Wu, Ayah Kris dua tahun lalu. Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyangka bila dunia ini sangat sempit dan kejam. Dan Baekhyun juga tidak menyangka bila Kris akan nekad melakukan hal ini untuk mendapatkan dirinya. Seingat Baekhyun dulu ia pernah di ajak makan malam bersama Keluarga Wu dan disana Kris membawa kekasihnya yang bermata Panda itu. Kris dan kekasihnya sangat mesra dan sepertinya mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Namun apa yang terjadi kini? Kris malah melakukan hal gila padanya. Hal gila yang akan di lakukan oleh Kris untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sungguh takut saat ini. Baekhyun takut ia tidak bisa kabur dan terus terjerat dalam keadaan ini. Apakah Chanyeol tidak ingin menariknya keluar dari masalah ini? Chanyeol bilang bila ia mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi apakah dengan merelakan cinta kita pada orang lain itu bisa disebut dengan cinta? Pilihan yang luar biasa berat bagi Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya Baekhyun mengambil pilihan yang salah. Mungkin saja Chanyeol dapat dengan mudah mencari pengganti dirinya? Pikiran orang itu bisa saja setiap saat berubah, Baekhyun tidak bisa menjamin pikiran Chanyeol sekarang bila ia telah mengkhianatinya bukan?

Biarkan saja pilihan ini terus berjalan. Baekhyun akan menjalani pilihannya. Karena ia percaya suatu saat nanti ia pasti akan berakhir dengan Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun yakin itu.

"Sudah puas kau hah?!"

"Kkkkk~ sebenarnya belum. Aku akan puas bila aku sudah resmi menjadi suamimu, manis"

Kris benar-benar seperti 'byuntae ahjussi' atau om-om mesum saat ini. Ia terus saja menyeringai dan memegang dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu menepis tangan pria brengsek itu dari dagunya. Ia tidak sudi di sentuh oleh lelaki biadab itu. Sampai matipun Baekhyun tidak akan sudi.

"Aku tidak akan sudi menerimanya, brengsek!" Baekhyun terus saja membuat wajahnya menatap ke arah luar jendela. Ia muak bila harus melihat wajah brengsek itu.

.

.

"Appa.. aku sudah membawa Baekhyun kemari. Baek, ayo masuk" ucap Kris pada Tuan Byun yang saat ini sudah tiba di kantor Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun sungguh heran dan muak dengan Kris. Apa yang tadi Kris bilang? Appa? Kris sudah berani memanggil Ayahnya dengan sebutan Appa? Ohh, kiamat semakin dekat sepertinya.

"Baek.. Appa sangat senang jika mengetahui kau dan Kris sudah lebih dulu saling kenal. Dan sepertinya tidak akan sulit untuk mempersatukan kalian dalam ikatan pernikahan. Kau bersedi-"

Brak!

Baekhyun langsung beranjak darisana tanpa mau mendengar apa kelanjutan yang Appa nya bicarakan itu. Sungguh ia tidak bisa menerima ini begitu saja. Dan kenapa harus secepat ini? Kris adalah lekaki jahat. Lelaki yang hampir saja memperkosanya. Lelaki perusak hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki yang memisahkannya dengan cintanya. Memisahkan Baekhyun dengan anak angkat yang sangat ia sayangi. Merenggut kebahagiaan Baekhyun. Merenggut segalanya yang menjadi milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun benci pada lelaki ini, rasanya Baekhyun ingin bunuh diri saja.

"Hey Baek! Kau mau kemana?!" Teriak Kris sambil terus mengejar lelaki mungil yang terus saja berlari.

Baekhyun bingung harus kemana. Langkahnya terus membawanya untuk keluar dari gedung itu. Kris yang mengejar di belakangnya kini semakin mendekat. Membuat Baekhyun panik bukan main. Baekhyun takut. Baekhyun takut kejahatan apa lagi yang akan Kris lakukan padanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Dan ia memutuskan untuk diam saja di samping gedung itu dan membiarkan Kris memegang tangannya. Baekhyun pasrah. Ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan ini lagi. Ia harus menghadapinya dan melaluinya. Biarkan saat ini ia ikut dalam permainan licik Kris dan Ayahnya.

"Kau mau kemana Baek? Jangan lari lagi ku mohon" Kris terengah-engah berkata sambil memegang tangan Baekhyun agar ia tidak lari lagi.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku Kris? Apa kau akan tetap menikahiku walaupun hati ku ini untuk orang lain?" tiba-tiba Baekhyun berucap dengan datar dan tidak menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan hatimu Baek. Aku mencintaimu" Kris membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan Baekhyun diam saja.

"Dan kekasihmu itu? Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku sedangkan kau masih memiliki kekasih?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

Kris membulatkan matanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Baekhyun. Jujur saja Kris masih mencintai kekasih nya itu jika kekasihnya tidak mencampakkannya.

"Sudah ku duga. Kau masih mencintai kekasihmu dan hanya membuatku sebagai pelampiasanmu itu saja kan? Kau benar-benar jaha- mphh"

Kris langsung membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan ciumannya. Kris tidak mau bila Baekhyun terus saja menyebutnya jahat. Ia tidak jahat. Ia hanya ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya. Apakah itu bisa dibilang jahat?

Kris melepaskan ciuman itu. Menatap kedalam mata Baekhyun dengan lemah. Ia menunduk.

Baekhyun baru saja ingin menampar lelaki itu lagi namun menunda niatnya ketika melihat Kris mulai meneteskan airmatanya.

"Cukup. Jangan menyebutku jahat lagi Baek. Aku hanya ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Apa itu salah?"

Kris berlutut di depan Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Membuka kotak kecil itu dan menampilkan sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon terimalah lamaranku ini. Menikahlah dengan ku, Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya tidak menyangka bila Kris benar-benar nekad ingin menikahinya. Dan ia melamarnya sekarang.

"Kris-"

"Kumohon Baek"

Ucapan Baekhyun di potong oleh permohonan Kris.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerima lamaranmu jika kau selalu berbuat jahat padaku? maafkan aku.. aku tidak bisa"

Baekhyun hendak berbalik meninggalkan Kris disana. Namun suara isakan Kris membuat ia tak tega dengan lelaki itu.

"Baek, ku mohon. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi, aku akan menyayangimu jika kita menikah nanti. Namun jika kau tidak menerima lamaranku, aku akan bunuh diri saat ini juga Baek.."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar perkataan Kris barusan. Kenapa lelaki ini selalu memberinya pilihan yang sangat berat? Jujur ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati Kris, apa lagi jika membuat lelaki itu sampai bunuh diri.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu memasuki gedung Ayahnya.

Kris tercengang atas jawaban Baekhyun. Apa lamarannya itu diterima? Atau Baekhyun malah membiarkan nya untuk bunuh diri?

"Aku menerima lamaranmu, Kris" singkat Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Kris. Hari yang tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya. Walaupun pernikahan ini di laksanakan dalam keadaan yang tertutup, tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya bila Chanyeol mengetahui ini.

Bicara tentang Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat merindukan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana kabarnya dan Jesper saat ini? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Baekhyun mengkhawatirkan kedua orang yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Dan Chanyeol tidak datang dalam acara pernikahannya dengan Kris. Kris memang sengaja mengundang Chanyeol walaupun Baekhyun sudah menolaknya berkali-kali. Katanya alasan silahturahmi. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol tidak menghadiri acara pernikahan mereka yang sederhana di sebuah gereja itu. Dan Baekhyun mensyukurinya.

Setelah mengucapkan janji suci itu dihadapan pastur, mereka kini resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Baekhyun mengucapkan janji suci itu dengan terus menggumamkan nama Chanyeol didalam hatinya. Biarlah orangtua dan Kris mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Kris, namun dihatinya tetap terdapat satu nama yang tidak akan bisa tergantikan oleh orang lain. Yaitu, Park Chanyeol. Semoga Tuhan mendengar semua doanya.

_'Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku harap kau mengerti. Tunggu aku kembali padamu. Aku benjanji, karena aku hanya mencintaimu seorang.. Park Chanyeol'_ Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya ketika Kris mencium bibirnya di hadapan semua orang yang hadir disana.

_'Jesper.. maafkan umma'_

Dan Baekhyun melepas ciuman itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah resmi menjadi istri Kris, Baekhyun kini tinggal bersama lelaki itu di apartemen milik Kris. Kris bilang jika mereka harus hidup mandiri dan tidak boleh menumpang pada kedua orang tua Baekhyun. Tuan Byun justru mendukung ide Kris itu dengan senang hati. Tuan Wu juga telah merestui mereka dan membiarkan mereka mengatur kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sendiri.

Namun Nyonya Byun sedikit merasa janggal dengan anak tunggalnya itu. Ia memperhatikan jika tubuh Baekhyun semakin berisi sekarang. Apakah ia bahagia? Tapi kenyataan yang ada saat ini adalah berbanding 180 derajat.

Nyonya Byun memutuskan untuk mendatangi apartemen Kris dan menanyai semua kejanggalan yang ada dihatinya pada Baekhyun, anaknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Kling~

Cklek

"Umma?"

Nyonya Byun langsung memeluk tubuh anak satu-satunya itu dan terisak.

"Maafkan umma nak. Kau menjadi tersiksa seperti ini. Maafkan umma yang tidak bisa menghalangi Ayahmu dan membiarkanmu terluka nak hiks maafkan umma, umma menyayangimu hiks"

"Ne umma, tidak perlu meminta maaf. Mungkin memang sudah takdirnya seperti ini. Aku juga menyayangi umma. Masuklah umma, kita duduk di dalam"

Dan kedua nya kini memasuki apartemen itu yang hanya di huni oleh Baekhyun seorang diri karena Kris sedang berada di kantor sekarang. Nyonya Byun duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil minuman untuk ummanya.

"Kau mau minum apa umma?"

Tangan Nyonya Byun langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Katakan pada umma. Siapa yang melakukannya? Umma tau jika kau sedang hamil nak"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Nyonya Byun membuat Baekhyun terkejut. Ternyata ummanya menyadari perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Baekhyun menunduk dan menggenggam tangan ummanya dengan erat.

"Ya, aku sedang mengandung umma. Dan kandunganku sudah empat bulan. Tapi aku mengandung anak dari orang yang sangat aku cintai dan dia juga mencintaiku umma. Kita saling mencintai. Park Chanyeol yang melakukannya, ini adalah anak dari Chanyeol umma.. Chanyeol teman semasa kecilku. Chanyeol tetangga rumah kita dulu hiks" Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat ia menyebutkan nama Chanyeol.

Nyonya Byun jelas saja terkejut mendengar pengakuan anaknya itu. Park Chanyeol teman semasa kecil Baekhyun dulu Nyonya Byun masih mengingatnya. Dan ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun dan yang paling membuatnya heran yaitu di dalam perut Baekhyun sudah terdapat darah daging dari Chanyeol.

"Apa selama kami tinggalkan kau di Seoul kau tinggal bersama Chanyeol? Umma sama sekali tidak akan marah padamu nak. Tapi bagaimana bila Ayahmu dan Kris mengetahui kehamilanmu?"

"Ne, aku tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Tapi sungguh aku mencintainya umma. Ku mohon jangan beritahu ini pada Appa dan Kris. Aku akan berusaha secepatnya keluar dari pernikahan palsu ini. Aku akan kembali pada Chanyeol, aku mencintai Chanyeol umma hiks"

Nyonya Byun membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Umma berjanji akan membantumu nak, kau harus bersabar hingga saatnya tiba. Pertahankan bayi ini, cucu pertama umma. Dan.. apakah Chanyeol sudah mengetahui jika kau sedang mengandung anaknya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, Chanyeol belum mengetahuinya. Aku belum siap untuk memberitahunya umma"

"Oke, umma akan mengatakan ini pada Chanyeol. Apakah Chanyeol masih tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol sudah menjual rumahnya semenjak ibunya meninggal. Dan ia kini tinggal di apartemen kakaknya yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah kita umma. Ia tinggal disana karena kakaknya juga sudah meninggal. Ia hidup sendiri disana. Bersama anak angkatnya, anak dari kakaknya"

Nyonya Byun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"umma akan melindungimu nak, umma menyayangimu"

"Terimakasih umma, aku juga menyayangi umma"

Setelah Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi ummanya, ummanya memutuskan untuk pamit karena hari sudah sore dan juga Kris sebentar lagi akan tiba di apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan satu minggu dan Kris sama sekali belum menyentuh Baekhyun. Sepertinya Kris sedikit berubah ketika sudah menikahinya. Bahkan Kris tidak meminta Baekhyun untuk melayaninya. Baekhyun jelas saja curiga dengan kelauan aneh Kris. Apakah Kris memang mencintainya dan hanya akan melakukannya jika Baekhyun sudah siap dan menerima cintanya?

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tetapi Kris belum juga tiba di rumah. Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan suaminya. Ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi dan membuat Baekhyun semakin takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kris. Saat Baekhyun ingin berjalan keruang tamu untuk menunggu Kris, tiba-tiba pintu apartemennya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kris disana dalam keadaan mabuk.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba menerjang tubuhnya hingga terbaring disofa.

"A-apa yang k-kau- mmpphh!"

Kris langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun dan melepas kemeja kerja nya dengan cepat. Baekhyun mendorong dada lelaki itu namun apa daya, tenaganya sungguh lemah saat ini.

"Aku sudah menahannya Baek. Aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu. Ayo kita lakukan Baek"

Tangan Kris dengan cepat menelanjangi tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang menahan sakit pada perutnya karena terus tertekan oleh tubuh besar Kris membuat Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya.

Kris menatap tubuh polos Baekhyun dengan tatapan lapar dan melepas celana kerja dengan cepat.

Ia mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah menegang dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang mengundang birahinya itu.

JLEB

"Akh!"

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat lubangnya di terobos oleh penis besar Kris. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Airmata terus mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Rasa sakit dihati Baekhyun jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sakit pada lubangnya karena ia merasa telah mengkhianati Chanyeol begitu dalam karena ia tidak bisa menjag tubuh dan lubangnya hingga di jamah oleh orang lain.

"Chanyeol hiks maafkan aku.. aku mencintamu, Chanyeol hiks hiks" Baekhyun mengucapkan itu dengan suara yang keras, biarkan lelaki yang tengah menggenjotnya kini mendengarkan ucapannya. Biar Kris tahu ia telah menikahi orang yang sama sekali tidak akan bisa mencintainya itu.

Hati Kris bagaikan tertohok oleh sebuah pedang yang tajam saat mendengar suara terluka Baekhyun. Tapi ia menepis semua perasaan bersalahnya dan tetap melakukan ini pada Baekhyun karena ia sungguh tidak bisa menahan atau menghentikan ini. Tubuhnya membutuhkan Baekhyun. Biarkan ia egois untuk saat ini. Ia harus menikmatinya.

Kris membungkam bibir Baekhyun lagi karena ia tidak mau lagi mendengar nama Chanyeol di aktivitas sexnya ini keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Kris semakin mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada lubang Baekhyun membuatnya Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dan terus menangis hingga airmatanya terasa hampir habis itu.

_'Tuhan. Ku mohon hentikan ini, aku tida bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain meminta pertolonganmu. Sudah cukup aku melukai Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin membuat luka lelaki yang sangat aku cinta semakin bertambah. Aku mencintainya Tuhan, aku mencintai Chanyeol'_

Brak!

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK?!"

BUGH!

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang memejamkan matanya kini membuka matanya dengan lebar ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ya, Chanyeol yang mendobrak pintu itu dan langsung meninju Kris di hadapan Baekhyun.

Sepertinya Tuhan mendengar doanya. Baekhyun langsung mengenakan pakaiannya dan beranjak darisana untuk menghindari perkelahian hebat antara kekasihnya dan suaminya itu. Baekhyun meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk lututnya dengan kuat.

Bugh! Bugh!

"Argh!"

"RASAKAN INI KEPARAT!"

DUAGH!

Chanyeol yang memegang kendali perkelahian mereka. Chanyeol menindih tubuh Kris dan meninju wajah tampan Kris dengan membabi buta. Wajahnya sudah babak belur dan dipenuhi oleh darah saat ini.

Chanyeol datang disaat yang tepat. Walaupun ia sedikit terlambat karena diluar dugaan Kris telah memperkosa Baekhyun lebih awal. Dan Chanyeol sangat menyesali itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan..

BUAGH!

Ia meninju sekali kali pada wajah Kris membuat lelaki pirang itu pingsan seketika di tempat. Chanyeol lalu beranjak dari atas tubuh Kris dan menendang lelaki brengsek itu.

Nafasnya terengah-engah meluapkan emosinya pada Kris dan membuatnya nyaris mati itu. Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali membunuh lelaki yang sudah menyakiti seorang dicintainya itu jika saja tidak ada suara isakan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan aksinya.

"Hiks hiks Chanyeol hentikanh hiks"

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia memeluk lelaki manis itu dan terus menciumi puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol dan langsung melumat bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan kasar. Ia sungguh merindukan lelaki ini. Rasanya ia hampir mati jika lelaki ini benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol. Maafkan aku hiks. Aku bodoh! Hiks maafkan aku yang sudah mencampakkanmu Chanh hiks Saranghae"

Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Namun ia segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol saat dirasa tubuhnya terangkat digendong oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun gaya bridal membawanya segera pergi dari neraka itu dan masih dengan melumat bibir Baekhyun.

"Semoga Tuhan mengampuni semua dosamu, bajingan"

Brak!

Setelah mengatakan itu pada Kris, Chanyeol langsung membanting pintu apartemen Kris dengan keras dan melumat bibir Baekhyun lagi.

(*kasian bgt pintunya ga salah apa-apa di banting terus -,- #plok)

Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh Baekhyun dikursi samping pengemudi lalu ia menduduki kursi pengemudi. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera menginjak gas mobilnya menuju apartemennya yang berada di Seoul.

"Tidurlah Baek.. perjalanan kita masih jauh"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai tertidur menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambut Baekhyun layaknya seperti seekor puppy itu.

Suasana hening selama perjalan mereka. Chanyeol masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi. Hatinya terluka melihat Baekhyun sedang di jamah oleh lelaki lain. Chanyeol dengan jelas bisa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sangat terluka saat Kris sedang menggagahinya. Chanyeol dengan perlahan meneteskan airmatanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dan membiarkanmu terjebak dalam pernikahan sialan itu. Maafkan aku sayang, aku mencintamu"

.

.

.

.

_"Selamat atas pernikahanmu Kris, aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya" ucap lelaki bermata panda itu sambil menjabat tangan Kris._

_"Ck! Kau masih munafik seperti dulu Tao"_

_"Kau juga masih brengsek seperti dulu Kris"_

_"Kembalilah padaku Tao. Aku masih mencintaimu"_

_Tao berdecih lalu meminum wine yang ada dihadapannya. Ya, kini keduanya sedang berada di bar tempat mereka biasa bertemu dan melakukan this and that ketika mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_"Aku kasian pada orang bodoh yang mau saja menerimamu sebagai suaminya. Kau itu brengsek Kris, aku tidak akan kembali padamu" sinis Tao._

_"Bagaimana jika aku memaksamu Tao?" Ancam Kris diselingi dengan tawanya._

_"Kau selalu memaksa Kris"_

_"Aku yakin jika kau masih mencintaiku Tao, kembalilah padaku. Dan kita jalani hidup kita seperti dulu. Aku akan kembali ke China sebentar lagi. Dan aku akan membawamu ikut denganku kesana. Kita menikah dan hidup tenang disana, membangun sebuah keluarga dengamu adalah impianku selama ini, Tao"_

_Tao menggigit bibirnya nampak sedang memikirkan ucapan Kris barusan. Kris benar, ia sebenarnya masih mencintai lelaki itu. Dan mendengar perkataan Kris yang seperti itu sungguh membuatnya menghangat, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan ia menolaknya jika Kris masih dalam status suami orang itu._

_"Bisa-bisanya kau berkata seperti itu sedangkan kau masih menjadi suami orang, Kris. Apa kau baru saja membodohiku? Sayangnya aku tidak sebodoh itu Kris"_

_Kris melemah mendengar ucapan Tao._

_"Aku akan menceraikannya karena dia memang sama sekali tidak mencintaiku. Dan aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya, aku rasa aku hanya terobsesi dengannya. Yang aku cintai sesungguhnya adalah Kau, Huang Zi Tao"_

_"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu" singkat Tao dan langsung menyatukan kedua bibir mereka._

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, tapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun belum tiba juga di seoul. Dan kini Chanyeol lelah, ia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia mengantuk luar biasa.

"Hoaamm~" Chanyeol menguap dan memejamkan matanya, namun tertunda karena Baekhyun memegang tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Chanyeol dan berbisik pada lelaki tinggi itu.

"Biarkan aku yang melanjutkan menyetir, kau istirahat saja sayang. Aku tau kau lelah"

Baekhyun segera menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menukar posisi mereka. Chanyeol menurutinya dan keluar dari mobil, Baekhyun pun keluar dari mobil itu juga dan mereka bertemu di tengah depan kap mobil mereka saat bertukar posisi.

Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun sejenak. Baekhyun terdiam dan memberikan tatapan penuh tanya oleh Chanyeol.

Cuph

Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun senang dan ia tersenyum juga.

Dan mereka segera memasuki mobil mereka dan Baekhyun mulai mengemudikan mobilnya sedangkan Chanyeol terlelap di sebelahnya.

_'Tunggu umma, Jesper' _batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan senyuman yang terus mengembang pada wajah cantiknya. Akhirnya ia akan kembali pada Chanyeol dan bertemu dengan Jesper kesayangannya.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, artinya Baekhyun sudah mengemudikan mobilnya selama satu jam dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di apartemen mereka.

Disana sudan terlihat apartemen Chanyeol, Baekhyun segera memakirkan mobil Chanyeol di lobby dan membangun Chanyeol.

"Kita sudah tiba sayang, bangunlah" Baekhyun mengecupi bibir Chanyeol agar kekasihnya itu terbangun, dan benar saja Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya.

"Kita sudah sampai hihi" kikik Baekhyun melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan segera turun dari mobil, membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan menggendong lelaki manis itu memasuki apartemen mereka.

Mereka menaiki lift sambil bertautan karena suasana apartemen saat ini sangat sepi karena masih pagi buta.

Ting

Lift mereka terbuka. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartemennya dan menekankan beberapa kode sehingga pintu itu terbuka.

Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan Chanyeol dan berlari memasuki apartemen yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Dimana Jesper?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ia sedang tidur di kamarnya bersama Luhan hyung"

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Luhan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jesper dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Chanyeol.. bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol kini berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

**LUSA YUTA JANJI BAKAL FAST UPDATE DUA CHAPTER SEKALIGUS.**

MAAF BUAT KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE FF INI.  
YUTA MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR - BESARNYA U,U

SEBAGAI GANTINYA, YUTA TERBITIN** FF BARU **LAGI, **RATE M! KAISOO!**

READERS** WAJIB BACA** KKKK~

Tao udah mulai muncul tuh, dan maaf kalo di chap ini HunHan sama KaiSoo ga nongol :v

OK, apa yang dilihat Baekhyun barusan?  
Kenapa ada Luhan segala yang nginep di rumah Chanyeol? Apa Chanyeol **selingkuh**?

Tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya ya guys ^^

Mohon reviewnya :*


	12. Chapter 12

Ting

Lift mereka terbuka. Chanyeol segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar apartemennya dan menekankan beberapa kode sehingga pintu itu terbuka.

Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dari gendongan Chanyeol dan berlari memasuki apartemen yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Dimana Jesper?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Ia sedang tidur di kamarnya bersama Luhan hyung"

Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Luhan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jesper dan terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini.

"Chanyeol.. bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol kini berdiri di belakangnya.

.

.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Jesper - Tae Oh - Ziyu and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter, DAVICHI - You are my everything.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

.

.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Si-siapa bayi laki-laki ini?" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk bayi yang sedang tidur di sebelah Jesper.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat reaksi terkejut Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa mengenalinya?"

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menopangkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun.

"Mirip.. Sehun? Hah?! Ini anak Luhan hyung? Aigooo imut sekali" Baekhyun sangat antusias dan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol untuk menghampiri bayi mungil itu.

Baekhyun menaiki kasur dan membawa bayi mungil itu kedalam gendongannya, dan sebelumnya ia mengecup bibir Jesper terlebih dahulu.

Luhan mengernyit saat merasakan bayinya tiba-tiba lenyap(?). Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melirik ke arah Baekhyun sambil mengucek-ucek matanya.

Tunggu.. Baekhyun? Apah?! Baekhyun ada disini?

"Baekhyun?! Kau sudah kembali?!" Luhan segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Luhan menjerit-jerit tertahan seperti seorang gadis saking antusiasnya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tak kalah antusias dan mengikuti Luhan menjerit-jerit tidak jelas.

Sedangkan lelaki tampan yang sedang memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas menyaksikan kelakuan aneh para uke cantik itu.

"Siapa namanya hyung? Sungguh imut sekali! Sipit sepertimu dan sangat putih seperti kulit Sehun" tanya Baekhyun sambil menciumi wajah Ziyu.

"Namanya Ziyu, Oh Ziyu. Cantik bukan? Hihihi" Luhan kini juga menciumi wajah Ziyu.

"Ne! Cantik sekali sepertimu hyung!" Jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Ahh kau ini bisa saja(?)" Luhan memukul ringan bahu Baekhyun karena malu dibilang cantik.

"Haha aku hanya berkata jujur hyung. Lalu, dimana Sehun? Apakah ia menjadi ayah yang baik?"

Baekhyun menyerahkan Ziyu kembali ke pelukan sang umma karena takut jika bayi itu akan menangis dan Luhan menerimanya dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tidak melihatnya? Dia tadi tidur di ruang tamu. Dan Sehun tidak terlalu mahir bila disuruh merawat bayi. Yang ia bisa hanyalah mengeluar masukkan penisnya pada lubangku saja. Aku sungguh jengkel dengan nya huft!"

Luhan meniup poninya karena kesal dengan suaminya yang tidak peduli pada Ziyu itu.

"Hey, sepertinya aku sedang di bicarakan yah?"

Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berdiri menyandar di ambang pintu kamar Jesper tersebut. Membuat kedua uke cantik itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah beranjak dari sana sejak tadi.

"Percaya diri sekali kau" sinis Luhan.

Sehun langsung berjalan ke arah Luhan dan menarik istrinya itu untuk beranjak darisana.

"Sepertinya kau harus di hukum hyung. Aku akan menghukummu dirumah. Ayo kita pulang, ini sudah pagi. Aku tidak ingin terlambat ke kantor karena belum selesai menghukummu"

Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti langkah suaminya itu. Ia memberi kode pada Baekhyun jika ia akan menghubunginya nanti. Dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun.

"Pelan-pelan Sehun! Nanti Ziyu bangun!" Bentak Luhan.

"Chanyeol hyung! Kami pulang dulu ya! Luhan mengajakku untuk bercinta sekarang~ aw!"

Luhan menjitak Sehun karena memotong perkataannya dan berteriak seperti orang gila di rumah orang lain. Ditambah omongannya itu adalah sebuah fitnah besar.

"Ne! Terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga Jesper! Hati-hati dijalan~" Chanyeol berteriak juga dari arah dapur dan keduanya pun segera beranjak darisana.

Baekhyun terkikik melihat tingkah lucu pasangan suami istri itu. Ia sungguh iri dengan perjuangan cinta Sehun dan Luhan yang tidak direstui oleh kedua orang tua mereka, namun pada akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Sedangkan dirinya masih belum bisa bersatu dengan Chanyeol dan membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil bersama Chanyeol dan Jesper.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh mungil Jesper yang sedang terlelap itu. Ia terus mendekap tubuh Jesper yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Ia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan Jesper dan Chanyeol lagi. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan keputusannya saat itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"Baek"

Suara husky Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan duduk di samping Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas susu strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Minumlah.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan meminum susu strawberry itu dengan cepat.

"Ahh~ gomawo Chan"

Baekhyun tersenyum tapi senyumannya pudar seketika saat melihat Chanyeol sedang menatapnya datar. Baekhyun terdiam ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang semakin dekat pada wajahnya.

Cpkhh

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu menyesap sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ada sisa susu di bibirmu" ucap Chanyeol setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Baekhyun tertawa. Lalu lelaki manis itu mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol dan membawa kekasihnya itu kedalam ciumannya.

Baekhyun teringat moment ini saat Chanyeol dulu memberinya segelas susu strawberry padanya dan mengatakan jika ia sudah teringat pada Baekhyun kembali. Moment itulah yang Baekhyun masih ingat sampai saat ini, moment yang membuatnya kembali bersatu dengan cinta pertamanya.

Chanyeol tentu saja dengan senang hati membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu. Lalu membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring di samping Jesper yang masih terlelap itu dan melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka lebih intens lagi.

Baekhyun melenguh disela ciumnnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat dan kini ia telah melepaskan kancing kemeja Baekhyun satu persatu. Ia mengelus lembut tubuh mulus Baekhyun dengan gerakan memutar di area sensitif Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol membelalakan matanya saat merasakan keanehan pada perut Baekhyun dan melepaskan tautan mereka.

Chanyeol menganga tidak percaya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah seksi itu.

"K-kau.. hamil?"

Baekhyun bangkit dari berbaringnya dan mengecup bibir Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Ya, aku hamil Chan. Ia anakmu. Ia sudah berumur empat bulan"

Baekhyun meraih tangan besar Chanyeol lalu membawa tangan itu ke perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

Chanyeol masih terdiam menatap perut Baekhyun. Benarkah ini adalah anaknya? Darah dagingnya? Apakah ia akan menjadi seorang ayah sekarang?

Chanyeol terharu. Ia meneteskan airmatanya dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya Baek? Terima kasih. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan bayi kita. Aku mencintaimu Baek"

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia sangat bahagia ternyata ia mencintai orang yang tepat. Orang yang sangat mencintainya. Orang yang dapat melindunginya. Orang yang dapat memberikannya kebahagiaan. Orang yang membuatnya mengenal cinta terlalu awal. Orang melengkapi hidupnya. Orang ia cintai selamanya. Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

"Kai.. aku merindukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar mereka ya?"

Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak di dapur berbicara pada Kai yang sedang bercanda dengan Tae oh di ruang tv. Kai dan Tae oh kini sedang bermain dengan anjing keluarga mereka yang bernama Mon gu.

"Kau ingin mengunjungi kerumah mereka atau kita membuat janji saja pada mereka?" Balas Kai dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertemu mereka di cafe tempat Luhan bekerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang kini sedang menata makanannya yang sudah matang di atas meja.

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi Chanyeol"

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari nama kontak sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia menekan tombol hijau dan sambungan telepon mulai tersambung(?).

"Yeobeseyo Chan. Kau ada waktu luang siang ini? Kyungsoo merindukanmu dan Baekhyun"

"Ahh baiklah, pukul 2 siang di cafe tempat Luhan hyung bekerja ne?"

"Ne"

Pip

Kai memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo sambil menggendong Tae oh.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Dan dia bersedia Kyung fyuhhh"

Kai meniup-niup tengkuk Kyungsoo yang sedang serius menata makanannya itu membuat Kyungsoo bergidik geli dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Kai.

"Baiklah, dan bisakah kau tidak melakukan itu lagi jika aku sedang sibuk? Kau sungguh mengganggu" sinis Kyungsoo sambil menatap Kai dengan tajam.

"Aishh bukankah kau menyukainya hm?"

"Menyukainya JIDATMU!"

Kyungsoo menoyor dahi Kai dengan kepalan tangannya membuat Tae oh tertawa cekikikan melihat kedua orangnya yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Ya? Apa yang kau tertawakan eoh?" Kai berbicara pada Tae oh yang masih berada didalam gendongannya itu.

"Hey jangan menakutinya seperti itu kkamjong! Sini serahkan padaku" Kyungsoo merebut Tae oh dari gendongan Kai dan berjalan menuju kamar nya menidurkan Tae oh.

"Makanan sudah matang semua, kau bisa sarapan duluan. Aku ingin menidurkan Tae oh dulu"

"Hya! Kenapa kau selalu menidurkan Tae oh? Sedangkan aku? Kapan kau menidurkan aku eoh?!"

Pletakk!

Kepala Kai pusing seketika ketika sebuah sendal menghantam kepalanya dengan tepat dan keras. Ugh!

"Berhentilah bersikap mesum Kai! Harusnya kau malu dengan wajahmu yang TUA itu!"

Setelah sukses melemparkan sendal ke kepala suaminya itu, Kyungsoo berteriak memaki Kai dari dalam kamar.

Syuttt~

Hati Kai hancur berkeping-keping mendengar perkataan jujur Kyungsoo. Sungguh di bilang wajah tua itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari selingkuhan" gumam Kai.

"Dan aku akan memenggal kepalamu terlebih dahulu" lanjut Kyungsoo. Ternyata telinga Kyungsoo itu tajam sekali sampai bisa mendengar gumamannya.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, nanti siang Kai dan Kyungsoo mengajak kita bertemu di cafe Luhan hyung dan aku sudah menyetujuinya" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang menonton tv itu.

"Baiklah" singkat Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kini sudah duduk di samping Baekhyun dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam.

"Ada apa denganmu Chanh-mpphh"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya dan menahan tengkuk lelaki manis itu untuk mempertahankan posisi ciuman mereka.

"Eumphh"

"Katakan padaku Baek. Sudah berapa kali Kris melakukannya padamu?"

Akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya setelah ciuman itu terlepas.

"A-apa maksud-"

"Aku tanya padamu, sudah berapa kali Kris MELAKUKANNYA?!"

Baekhyun meringsut ketakutan melihat reaksi Chanyeol yang sedang marah itu. Ia terus menatap kekasihnyan itu dengan tatapan ketakutan dan seperti hampir menangis.

"K-kris tidak pernah melakukannya padaku selama kita menikah Chanyeol. Hanya.. hiks hanya semalam saat kau datang saja. Dia berhasil melakukannya hiks maafkan aku Chanyeol hiks" tangis Bekhyun pecah dan Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam karena menyesal.

"Tidak membohongiku kan Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol singkat. Kini Chanyeol sudah dapat meredam emosinya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan kosong.

Baekhyun tercekat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu datar padanya. Apakah kekasihnya ini tidak mempercayainya?

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku Chan? Bagaimana jika berbalik aku yang mencurigaimu? Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu jika kau juga tidak berselingkuh dengan orang lain Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol melebarkan volume matanya.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan Baek! Apa kau pernah melihatku bersama orang lain sekalipun?!"

Emosi Chanyeol yang sempat teredam itu kini menguar kembali.

"Mana aku tahu jika kau menyembunyikannya?!" Balas Baekhyun dengan berteriak pada Chanyeol.

"Kau cemburu? Bahkan kau itu hanya cemburu buta Baek! Sedangkan aku? Apa kau memikirkan betapa hancurnya perasaanku saat melihat kau sedang bercinta dengan Kris?!"

Sepertinya perang akan dimulai.

"Aku sedang tidak bercinta dengannya Chanyeol! Aku tidak mencintainya! Dia memaksaku! Hiks kau jahat Chan!"

Chanyeol menganga lebar begitu melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari sofa menangis dan berlari keluar dari apartemen mereka.

"Hey! Baek!"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Chanyeol segera mengejar Baekhyun keluar apartemen mereka.

"Appa.. umma.. hiks hiks"

Ternyata Jesper sedari tadi sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan berdiri di balik pintu kamarnya menyaksikan pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya itu. Tangis Jesper pecah pada saat itu juga dan ia berlari juga mengikuti kedua orangtuanya.

Kaki mungilnya terus membawanya hingga lobby apartemen itu. Jesper bingung kemana kedua orang tuanya pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar apartemen itu. Dan benar saja, disana terlihat Chanyeol sedang menahan tangan Baekhyun yang masih menangis.

"Maafkan aku Baek! Aku tidak bisa menahan emosiku" mohon Chanyeol pada kekasih manisnya yang sedang menangis itu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol sehingga tautan tangan mereka terlepas.

Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan marah dan tidak mau memaafkan Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia sungguh merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah membuat kekasihnya itu harus terluka oleh sikapnya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tidak mau menyakiti hati Chanyeol lagi, tapi ia juga tidak mau bila harus kehilangan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah Baekhyun menepis tangan kekasihnya itu, ia berlari untuk menghindari Chanyeol menyebrangi jalan raya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang hampir gila itu menuju rumah Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Ia menyebrangi jalan itu dan dirinya kini sampai di halte untuk menunggu bus meninggalkam Chanyeol di seberang sana yang masih terpaku.

"Ummaaaaaaaa~~!"

Tiba-tiba Jesper berteriak dan berlari untuk menghampiri ummanya yang sudah di sebrang jalan itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Jesper menyebrangi jalan raya itu dan melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan.

Jesper terdiam ketika melihat mobil itu semakin dekat kearahnya dan..

TINN TIINNN~

CIITTTT~

BRAKKK!

"JESPEEEEERRR!"

"OH TIDAK! YA TUHAN ANAKKU!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

HUWEEEE~ JESPER KETABRAK! TOT  
MACEMANEEE?!

Konflik masih terus berlanjut.  
Maafin Yuta ya yang udah jahat sama Jesper, anak imut tak berdosa itu malah ketabrak T.T

Ohiya, Yuta sedih nih kemarin abis ke block T.T  
FF baru Yuta yang judulnya SSTTT! Let Me In (KAISOO) di block T.T  
Padahal banyak banget yang minat T.T

Tapi Yuta bakal Share lagi FF SSTTT! Let Me In (KAISOO) hari ini dua Chap sekaligus.

BUAT YANG MINAT DENGAN FF YANG RATE M DENGAN MAIN CAST KAISOO INI WAJIB DI BACA #MAKSA

DAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW UNTUK FF INI YAA~  
LANGSUNG AJA KLIK NEXT, SOALNYA YUTA UDAH NEPATIN JANJI YUTA BAKALAN SHARE 2 CHAP SEKALIGUS JUGA HARI INI.

SEMOGA KALIAN SUKA :*

Dan kalo ada yang mau nanya-nanya atau sebagainya, boleh invite pin Yuta** 5176068A**

**Terima Kasih ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Setelah Baekhyun menepis tangan kekasihnya itu, ia berlari untuk menghindari Chanyeol menyebrangi jalan raya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang hampir gila itu menuju rumah Kyungsoo sahabatnya. Ia menyebrangi jalan itu dan dirinya kini sampai di halte untuk menunggu bus meninggalkam Chanyeol di seberang sana yang masih terpaku.

"Ummaaaaaaaa~~!"

Tiba-tiba Jesper berteriak dan berlari untuk menghampiri ummanya yang sudah di sebrang jalan itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Jesper menyebrangi jalan raya itu dan melihat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah berlawanan.

Jesper terdiam ketika melihat mobil itu semakin dekat kearahnya dan..

TINN TIINNN~

CIITTTT~

BRAKKK!

"JESPEEEEERRR!"

"OH TIDAK! YA TUHAN ANAKKU!"

.

.

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Jesper - Tae Oh - Ziyu and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter, DAVICHI - You are my everything.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol segera berlari menghampiri tubuh Jesper yang sudah terkapar dengan banyak darah yang mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja ia liat. Anaknya.. tertabrak mobil? Sangat sedang mengejarnya?

Baekhyun yang sudah banjir airmata itu juga menghampiri tubuh mungil Jepser, ia berlutut di samping tubuh Jesper sambil membekap mulutnya tidak percaya dengan kejadian ini. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Jesper dan menggebrak-gebrak kaca mobil yang barusan menabrak anak angkatnya itu.

"Cepat buka brengsek!"

Maki Chanyeol dan sang pengemudi mobil tersebut membuka pintunya dan keluar.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. a-aku tidak sengaja" lelaki yang sepantaran dengan Chanyeol itu tergagap karena sungguh terkejut ia sudah menabrak seorang anak kecil.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat antar anakku ke rumah sakit dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk disana dan masuk kedalam kursi belakang mobil sang penabrak itu.

"B-baik"

Dan sang pengemudinya pun melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Rumah Sakit terdekat. Tuhan sungguh baik pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun karena dalam waktu 10 menit saja mereka sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit.

"Jesper bertahanlah, maafkan umma hiks. Umma menyayangimu hiks hiks"

Baekhyun menyempatkan mencium dahi mungil Jesper yang penuh darah itu sebelum di bawa oleh para perawat menuju ruang Gawat Darurat untuk cepat-cepat menangani Jesper.

Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol. Menangis sekuat-kuatnya di dada kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol hiks Maafkan aku! Ini semua salahku! Aku terlalu bodoh dan egois! Hiks maafkan aku Chanyeol hiks hiks"

Baekhyun berteriak-teriak di lorong depan ruang operasi Jesper sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan airmatanya.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf Baek. Ini semua terjadi bukan karena kesalahanmu. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Sekarang kau tenang lah dan berdoa agar operasi Jesper berjalan dengan lancar"

Chanyeol mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya sambil menciumi puncak kepalanya berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah lebih tenang sekarang, dan Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi tunggu yang disediakan disana.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bertautan disana. Chanyeol lah yang memulai ciuman itu guna menenangkan Baekhyun dan meyakini Baekhyun jika ini semua tidak akan kenapa-kenapa.

Setelah tautan itu terlepas, Chanyeol menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Dan memeluk kembali sosok yang sangat di cintainya itu.

Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada si pelaku yang menabrak anaknya, dan pelaku itu yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Chanyeol segera berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membulat ketika dengan tiba-tiba pelaku itu berlutut di hadapan mereka dan mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab sampai anak kalian pulih total. Maafkan aku.. dan aku mohon jangan laporkan aku pada polisi"

Hati Chanyeol terenyuh mendengar penuturan si pelaku. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan si penabrak ini, ia sungguh tidak mempersalahkannya jika lelaki ini bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada Jesper.

Baekhyun pun demikian, ia malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri kalau Jesper sampai tertabrak tadi.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan mendirikan lelaki itu agar tidak berlutut lagi. Ia sungguh tidak enak dilihat banyak orang jika lelaki ini terus berlutut di hadapannya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi dan saat ini kau hanya perlu bertanggung jawab pada anak kami. Terima kasih sebelumnya karena kau tidak lari dan mau bertanggung jawab.. err.."

"Daehyun.. panggil aku Daehyun" ucap lelaki itu.

"Ah ne. Dan kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol"

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut oleh Daehyun. Chanyeol melirik ke arah Baekhyun dan mengenalkan Baekhyun pada lelaki ini.

"Ohiya, dia keka- maksudku dia istriku. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, kau bisa memanggilnya Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan membungkuk hormat pada Daehyun dan Daehyun pun membalasnya.

Setelahnya mereka hanya terdiam dan menunggu sampai operasi Jesper selesai. Sudah sekitar dua jam, akhirnya seorang Dokter keluar dari sana. Chanyeol langsung berdiri disusul oleh Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

Dokter tersebut menghela nafasnya dan membuka maskernya.

"Siapa kah orang tua dari pasien Jesper?" Mulai Dokter itu.

"Saya uisanim. Saya ayah Jesper" Chanyeol menjawab dengan cepat pertanyaan Dokter tadi.

"Baiklah, bisakah anda ikut saya untuk mengambil beberapa liter darah anda karena Jesper kehabisan banyak darah dan membutuhkan donor darah anda secepatnya" lanjut Dokter itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera mengikuti Dokter paruh baya tersebut.

"Daehyun-ssi. Aku titip Baekhyun padamu sebentar. Dan Baek, kau tetaplah disini. Jangan lupa makan siang, oke?"

Setelah mengatakan itu pada Daehyun dan Baekhyun, Chanyeol beranjak dari sana, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan untuk mengecup dari kekasihnya yang tengah mengandung anaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Jesper kecelakaan? Astaga! Bisa kau beri tau alamat Rumah Sakitnya? Aku dan Kai akan segera kesana"

Kyungsoo panik bukan main setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun melalui sambungan telepon.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku Baek"

Kyungsoo segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya saat ia sudah mendapatkan alamtnya dari Baekhyun. Kai yang sedang bersiap-siap itu ikut terkejut mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo barusan.

Baru saja mereka ingin ke cafe Luhan untuk bertemu, tetapi yang ada malah kejadian yang tak terduga ini. Sehingga membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan segera menuju Rumah Sakit yang dimaksud.

"Cepatlah Kai"

Kini keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil menuju Rumah Sakit. Kai memutar kedua bola matanya malas pada istri cerewetnya ini. Terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya. Padahal Kai saat ini sudah melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan maksimal.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo terus saja berceloteh sambil memangku Tae oh memakaikan Tae oh masker dan meminumkannya dengan cairan immune agar tidak anaknya tidak terkena virus yang tersebar di Rumah Sakit nanti.

.

.

"Eumm Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar namanya di sebut dengan kaku oleh Daehyun.

"Panggil saja aku Baekhyun"

"Ah ne. Eum, Baekhyun. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Tanya Daehyun pada Baekhyun saat keduanya kini sudah berada di kantin Rumah Sakit tersebut. Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Membuat lelaki disebelahnya itu tiba-tiba merasakan getaran aneh saat melihat wajah imut Baekhyun yang sedang berpikir itu.

_'Aishh apa yang kau pikirkan Dae? Dia sudah punya suami'_ Daehyun tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pemikirannya barusan yang telah mengagumi paras cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin soup saja. Kau?"

Suara Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Daehyun. Daehyun segera menatap deretan menu makanan yang tersedia disana. Dan Daehyun memilih Bulgogi dan nasi untuk makan siangnya.

"Aku ingin bulgogi saja. Kau carilah tempat duduk, aku yang akan membawakan makanannya"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memilih salah satu kursi yang tersedia disana. Baekhyun menunggu disana sendirian sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih merasa sedih dan khawatir dengan keadaan Jesper. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang umma yang baik untuk Jesper. Dan ia berjanji ia tidak akan mengulangi kebodohannya lagi dan akan terus menyayangi bocah itu dan juga.. Chanyeol.

_'You're everything in my life~~'_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi, ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu menatap layar ponsel pintarnya. Ternyata Kyungsoo menghubunginya. Dan Baekhyun segera menggeser tombol hijau dan mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo, Kyung-ah"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, aku sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Jesper kecelakaan Kyung" Baekhyun bersuara lemah dan hampir meneteskan airmatanya kembali.

"..."

"Rumah Sakit Arirang dekat apartemen Chanyeol, Kyung. Ne, baiklah"

"..."

Baekhyun memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku begitu menyudahi percakapan teleponnya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanyan melihat Daehyun sudah membawa nampan berisi makanan yang mereka pesan dan meletakkan di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas senyum Daehyun.

"Cepatlah dimakan Baekhyun"

Daehyun duduk dan menaruh soup Baekhyun dihadapannya.

"Terima kasih"

Lirih Baekhyun lalu segera menyantap hidangannya.  
Daehyun diam-diam memperhatikan wajah manis Baekhyun di tengah acara makan mereka. Entah kenapa Daehyun merasa bila Baekhyun sungguh manis, dan senyuman Baekhyun membuatnya gugup. Baekhyun yang tidak sadar bila di pandangi oleh Daehyun itu terus melahap makanannya.

"Manis"

"Iya?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar gumaman tidak jelas Daehyun.

"Ah tidak, bulgogi ini rasanya manis. Ne bulgoginya manis hehe"

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban kikuk Daehyun, berusaha untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya kepadamu?"

Daehyun mencoba mengajak Baekhyun mengobrok agar suasana di sekitar mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

"Tentu" singkat Baekhyun sambil menyesap soup yang berada di sendoknya.

"Apa kau sedang hamil?" Tanya Daehyun ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Kenapa lelaki di hadapannya ini bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas jika ia memang sedang hamil saat ini?

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan gumaman dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anakmu pasti laki-laki. Karena kau terlihat sangat cantik saat sedang mengandungnya"

Baekhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan ini dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung saat mendengar perkataan Daehyun.

"Maaf bila aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku hanya berkata jujur" lanjut Daehyun yang sadar dengan gelagat Baekhyun yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa"

"Baekhyuuuunnnn~!"

Tiba-tiba suara indah Kyungsoo yang menyebut namanya dengan nada tinggi itu terdengar dan membuat Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo ya? Kau tau darimana jika aku sedang disini?" Baekhyun berdiri dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

Sedangkan Kai yang sedang menggengdong Tae oh kini sudah berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"GPS mu aktif bodoh. Dimana Jesper dan Chanyeol? Apakah Jesper baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan panik pada Baekhyun.

"Jesper masih di operasi, dan Chanyeol sedang memberikan darahnya untuk Jesper karena Jesper kehabisan banyak darah" Baekhyun menunduk sedih dan Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menenangkan lelaki manis itu.

Daehyun masih terdiam disana. Setelah ia menyelesaikan makannya, Daehyun memutuskan untuk pamit sebentar karena ada tugas kantor yang harus ia selesaikan dan ia berjanji nanti malam akan datang kembali kesini pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menganggukinya begitu saja.

Kini di kantin itu tinggal mereka bertiga (berempat dengan Tae oh). Baekhyun menceritakan kronologi kejadian kenapa bisa Jesper tertabrak dan menjelaskan bahwa lelaki tadi itu yang menabrak Jesper. Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kai dak Kyungsoo dan mereka menampilkan ekspresi prihatin yang sangat mendalam pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Setelah bercerita, Baekhyun mengajak pasangan suami istri itu untuk mendatangi ruangan dimana Jesper di operasi. Mereka menunggu di depan ruangan Jesper hingga sore hari menjelang. Baekhyun kini hanya bisa terdiam lemah sambil menatap kosong lantai Rumah Sakit itu. Baekhyun sungguh merasa menyesal.

_'Maafkan umma sayang' _

Cklek

Pintu ruangan Jesper terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Dokter tadi.

"Kalian bisa menengoknya. Jesper sudah siuman"

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan airmatanya karena berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa anak angkatnya itu. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Baekhyun segera memasuki ruangan itu dan segera menghampiri Jesper yang sedang terbaring lemah dikasurnya dengan banyak perban yang meliliti ditubuh mungilnya.

Baekhyun memeluk dan mengecupi Jesper sambil terisak. Malaikat kecilnya yang kuat. Ia sungguh menyayangi anak ini.

"Maafkan umma Jesper hiks, umma menyayangimu"

Kyungsoo menangis di dada Kai saat melihat adegan mengharukan itu.

Jesper tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan ummanya.

"Umma jangan pergi lagi.." Jesper mengeluarkan suaranya dengan serak.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meneteskan airmatanya. Bahkan ia baru menyadari jika Jesper sudah tidak cadel lagi. Jesper telah tumbuh dengan pesat dan sehat. Dan ia berjanji akan terus merawat Jesper hingga ia dewasa nanti.

"Umma berjanji sayang.." Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali pada anak angkatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Ia mengusap surai Jesper dan mencium dahi Jesper. Baekhyun bisa melihat tangan Chanyeol yang masih di balut dengan kapas setelah mendonorkan darahnya itu. Dan wajah Chanyeol terlihat sedikit pucat. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol namun Chanyeol membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Appa Umma.. Jesper punya satu permintaan"

Jesper meraih tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan lalu menyatukan tangan keduanya.

"Jesper ingin melihat Appa dan Umma selalu bersama"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut dengan perkataan Jesper yang menurut mereka terlalu dewasa itu. Apakah Jesper sudah mengerti? Ataukah anak itu hanya menunjukkan isi hatinya untuk melihat kedua orangtua angkatnya agar selalu bersama dan mengatakannya dengan begitu polosnya?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling tatap setelah mendengar perkataan Jesper.

Kedua mengangguk dan mencium kedua pipi anak angkat mereka. Chanyeol mencium pipi kiri Jesper dan Baekhyun mencium pipi kanannya.

"Ne, kami akan selalu bersama sayang" ucap Chanyeol dan diangguki oleh Baekhyun. Membuat bocah itu terkikik bahagia dan senang.

Setelahnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri. Chanyeol pun juga berdiri.

"Appa keluar dulu sebentar bersama umma ne? Jesper di temani sama Kai jussi dan Kyungsoo jumma ne?" Ucap Chanyeol pada jagoan kecilnya itu dan langsung di angguki oleh bocah imut itu.

Pasangan suami istri itu menghampiri Jesper dan mendudukkan Tae oh di samping Jesper. Mereka nampak bercanda disana. Dan senyuman Jesper pun terus berkembang diwajah imutnya. Sangat manis, seperti senyuman Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini membawa Baekhyun keluar dari Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan hingga ke belakang danau yang berada di belakang Rumah Sakit tersebut. Suasana disana sudah nampak sepi karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir danau itu sambil menatap hamparan air bergelombang lembut yang sangat menenangkan jika dipandang itu. Baekhyun pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping kekakasihnya itu sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang tertiup membelai wajahnya.

Grep

Kedua tangan Baekhyun tiba-tiba di genggam oleh Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Berjanjilah jangan melakukan itu lagi Baek. Jangan menghindariku. Jangan pergi dariku. Tetaplah berada disisiku menemaniku. Aku dan Jesper sangat membutuhkanmu Baek. Aku mencintaimu"

Baekhyun meneteskan airmatanya tanpa berkedip dan terus menatap dalam kedua mata Chanyeol. Hati Baekhyun sungguh nyaman mendengar perkataan cinta dari Chanyeol.

"Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini Baek. Terimakasih kau telah memberiku kebahagiaan. Kau sangat berarti bagiku. Aku sangat mensyukuri pertemuan kita. Aku tidak perduli berapa sering kita bertemu dan berpisah. Pada akhirnya hati ini..."

Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun pada dada kirinya.

"... hanya akan berakhir padamu, Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun. Menikahlah denganku"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba memasangkan sebuah cincin perak di jari manis Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya tidak percaya bila Chanyeol baru saja melamarnya. Ia sungguh bahagia. Ia memang sudah menantikan moment ini sejak lama. Baekhyun tentu saja menerimanya karena ia memang sangat mencintai sahabat kecilnya ini.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil memasang sebuah cincin di jemari lentik Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan bibir itupun akhirnya menyatu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan saling melumat lembut satu sama lain. Chanyeol terus menggenggam tangannya dan terus mengecap bibirnya dengan pelan.

Tangan Chanyeol mengelus-elus perut Baekhyun yang sudah agak membesar itu. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengan usapan tangan Chanyeol pada perutnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka dengan perlahan namun tidak menjauhkan wajahnya, wajah Chanyeol masih berada satu centi di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Dan aku akan menjadi Ayah dari bayi yang sedang kau kandung ini Baek. Aku akan menjagamu dan menjaganya cpkhh cpkhh"

Setelah berbisik di depan bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyesap bibir manis Baekhyun lagi dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bertautan di sana, di tepi danau dengan cahaya jingga khas matahari yang terbenam dengan hembusan angin sore yang menenangkan dibawah awan lembut yang menghiasi suasana indah mereka.

.

.

TBC

Tapi boong xD

.

.

"Maafkan aku Appa.. aku ingin menceraikan Baekhyun"

Tuan Byun terkejut bukan main mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh menantunya itu.

"Apa alasannya?" Tanya Tuan Wu yang juga sedang berada disana. Diruangan pribadi milik Tuan Wu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mencintai Tao"

PLAKK!

Tuan Wu menampar pipi anaknya itu dengan keras, sehingga Kris hampir saja terhuyung kebelakang. Nyonya Wu langsung merengkuh tubuh putranya dan menahan suaminya agar tidak menampar Kris lagi.

"Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan Kris?!" Geram Tuan Wu yang sedang menahan emosinya.

"Ya Appa. Aku sadar seratus persen bila aku masih mencintai Tao dan aku benar-benar tidak bisa melanjutkan pernikahan yang terpaksa ini. Maafkan aku" ucap Kris.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu Kris! Pernikahan bukan untuk dimain-mainkan! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini eoh?!"

"Cinta. Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan Appa. Dan Baekhyun tidak mencintaiku, jadi percuma saja bukan bila pernikahan ini terus berlanjut?"

Tuan Byun masih terdiam disana. Memikirkan semua ucapan yang di lontarkan oleh Kris. Apakah benar Baekhyun menerima lamaran Kris karena terpaksa? Apakah ia telah memaksa Baekhyun menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya? Ayah macam apa dia?

"Kris. Jika kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah, maka berpisahlah. Aku sudah menyetujuinya" Tuan Byun bersuara lemah sambil menggenggam tangan sang istri yang setia berada disampingnya.

Semua yang berada disana terkejut. Bahkan Tuan Byun lah yang sangat mengidam-idamkan pernikahan mereka, tetapi mengapa ia mendadak menjadi merelakan pernikahan itu kandas begitu saja? Namun disini Nyonya Byun lah yang paling terkejut atas pernyataan suaminya tersebut.

Ia sungguh mensyukuri ini. Akhirnya hati suaminya itu luluh juga dan matanya terbuka jika ia telah melukai perasaan anak semata wayangnya itu. Akhirnya Tuan Byun sadar jika ia hanya terlalu terobsesi dengan kerjasama bisnisnya saja dengan Tuan Wu. Padahal tanpa menikahkan kedua anak mereka pun bisnis itu masih bisa berjalan dengan baik dan lancar.

Kris lalu memeluk erat Tuan Byun. Kris menangis meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membahagiakan anaknya. Kris menangis disana. Dan Kris berjanji ia tidak akan menyakiti anaknya lagi pada Tuan Byun. Ia akan menganggap Baekhyun sebagai adiknya.

Tuan Byun pun menangis dan Ia mengangguki setiap janji yang di lontarkan oleh Kris. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ini adalah pilihan yang harus Tuan Byun ambil sebagai kepala keluarga yang bijak dan harus mementingkan kebahagiaan keluarganya. Ia tidak boleh egois karena ini bukan masalah sepele, ini adalah masalah yang menyangkut hati dan batin Baekhyun. Ia pun tidak ingin melihat anaknya terluka karena terpaksa menuruti keegoisannya.

"Chagi, hubungi Baekhyun untuk segera kesini"

Perintah semuanya itu langsung di angguki oleh Nyonya Byun.

Nyonya Byun lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun anakku sayang, Appa menyuruhmu untuk kerumah Kris saat ini juga nak"

.

.

.

.

"Aku bersedia Chan.. terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu" saat Baekhyun baru saja ingin mencium bibir lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

_'You are everything in my life~'_

Pip

Baekhyun menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga setelah menggeser tombol hijau pada layar ponselnya.

Chanyeol terdiam di hadapan Baekhyun dan memperhatikan calon istrinya kelak ini.

"Yeoboseyo umma"

_'Baekhyun anakku sayang, Appa menyuruhmu untuk kerumah Kris saat ini juga nak'_

"Ada apa umma? Tidak! Aku tidak ingin menemui lelaki brengsek itu!" Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terhenyak saat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

_'Percayalah pada umma. Datanglah kesini Baek. Bawalah Chanyeol'_

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba sambungan telepon itu sudah di putuskan oleh umma nya.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menatap ponselnya. Chanyeol dengan berhati-hati membelai telapak tangan Baekhyun menunggu lelaki manis itu menceritakan padanya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan besar Chanyeol dan ia mulai mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Umma menyuruhku untuk datang kerumah Kris saat ini. Umma menyuruhku untuk membawamu Chan. Lindungi aku"

Chanyeol awalnya terkejut dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Namun kepercayaan hatinya membuatnya harus melakukan ini. Ia harus melindungi Baekhyun. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini. Ia harus merebut cintanya ini dari lelaki lain.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol memasuki Rumah Sakit itu kembali ke kamar Jesper.

Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam kamar tersebut. Chanyeol cepat-cepat berjalan ke arah Kai masih dengan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Kai, aku pinjam mobilmu. Kami harus kerumah Kris saat ini juga" Chanyeol memandang memohon pada Kai.

"Tentu saja" tanpa bertanya macam-macam lagi Kai langsung menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo disana menunjukkan wajah penasarannya dengan apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawo Kai. Ayo Baek"

Setelah menerima kunci mobil tersebut, Chanyeol langsung berlari menarik Baekhyun menuju parkiran.

"Kau harus percaya padaku Chan. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu"

"Jangan khawatir Baek, aku yakin semuanya baik-baik saja"

Dan mereka memasuki mobil Kai segera bergegas menuju Rumah Kris.

.

.

.

.

"Umma.." lirih Baekhyun saat melihat Nyonya Byun yang sedang menunggu kedatangannya di ruang tamu.

Nyonya Byun langsung memeluk anaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun benar-benar membawa Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol membalas senyuman Nyonya Byun dengan membungkuk sopan.

"Tunggulah sebentar, mereka akan segera kesini" ucap Nyonya Byun.

Dan benar saja, mereka baru menunggu sekitar 3 menit disana sudah menampakkan Tuan Byun, Tuan Wu dan Kris yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju ke tempat Baekhyun berada.

Tuan Byun terus saja memandangi lelaki yang berada di sebelah putranya itu. Apakah dia lelaki yang Baekhyun cintai selama ini? lelaki yang selama ini Baekhyun perjuangkan? Lelaki itu terlihat tinggi, baik dan juga tampan. Memang sangat cocok bila ia menjadi suami Baekhyun kelak.

Mata Chanyeol dan Kris bertubrukan. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, tatapan Kris padanya kini bukan tatapan seperti ingin membunuh. Namun tatapan itu seperti tatapan merasa bersalah?  
Chanyeol masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka yang ia buat pada wajah Kris. Sungguh ia jadi tidak tega saat ini.

Tuan Wu dan Kris sudah duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, sedangkan Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehem. Baekhyun, maaf jika Appa membuatmu takut. Jangan khawatir, Appa tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu" mulai Tuan Wu.

"Sekarang Appa mohon padamu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Appa. Apa kau benar tidak mencintai anakku Kris dan melakukan pernikahan ini dengan terpaksa?" Tuan Wu berkata lembut pada Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun disana masih diam menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengenggam tangan Chanyeol. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia takut jika nanti Kris akan bersikap kasar padanya seperti kemarin. Namun gerakan tangan Chanyeol pada tangannya membuat Baekhyun percaya. Baekhyun percaya jika lelaki ini akan melindunginya. Ya, dia harus mengatakan sejujurnya.

"Ne. Aku tidak mencintai Kris. Dan aku terpaksa melakukan pernikahan nih hiks maafkan aku Appa hiks" air mata Baekhyun yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya menetes juga.

"Kami sudah mengetahui ini semua Baek. Jika kalian memang tidak saling mencintai, maka Appa merelakan kalian untuk berpisah. Maafkan Appa Baekhyun, maafkan Appa yang telah memaksamu untuk melakukan ini. Appa merasa sangat bersalah padamu Baek. Maafkan Appa" Tuan Byun menunduk dan menangis menyesali perbuatan egoisnya pada anaknya.

"Baiklah. Kita bercerai Baek. Maafkan semua perbuatanku selama ini terhadapmu. Kau benar, aku mungkin hanya terobsesi dan terlalu berambisi untuk memilikimu. Aku mengaku salah dan kalah. Maafkan perbuatan bejatku Baek. Kau bebas sekarang. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku sekarang. Aku juga akan melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, surat perceraian kita biar aku yang urus"

Baekhyun tercengang dengan penuturan Kris. Hatinya sungguh lega dan ia menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga merasa bahagia akhirnya Baekhyun terlepas dari ikatan suami istri dengan Kris. Ia sungguh ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya tanpa disentuh oleh orang lain. Ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Baekhyun hingga akhir hayatnya. Ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Ia harus memeluk erat Baekhyun sampai ajal memisahkan mereka. Ia harus menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi Baekhyun, Jesper dan bayinya yang masih berada di dalam kandungan Baekhyun kelak.

.

.

.

.

TBC!

.

.

.

.

Readers maunya ada konflik lagi atau bahagia sampe disini aja nih?

Inget ya, masih ada Daehyun dan Irene yang mengancam hubungan mereka loh kkkk~

Kayanya sedikit bermain-main sama Daehyun menarik juga xD

Beneran banget nih Yuta minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas insiden **FF SSTTT! LET ME IN (KAISOO)** yang ke block u,u

Yuta udah share lagi kok, semoga masih ada yang minat yah ^^

Minta sarannya untuk FF ini OKE? Mau lanjut konflik atau cukup sampe di sini aja? Reviewnya ditunggu ^^

Dan kalo ada yang mau nanya-nanya atau sebagainya, boleh invite pin Yuta** 5176068A**

**Terima Kasih ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ne. Aku tidak mencintai Kris. Dan aku terpaksa melakukan pernikahan nih hiks maafkan aku Appa hiks" air mata Baekhyun yang ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya menetes juga.

"Kami sudah mengetahui ini semua Baek. Jika kalian memang tidak saling mencintai, maka Appa merelakan kalian untuk berpisah. Maafkan Appa Baekhyun, maafkan Appa yang telah memaksamu untuk melakukan ini. Appa merasa sangat bersalah padamu Baek. Maafkan Appa" Tuan Byun menunduk dan menangis menyesali perbuatan egoisnya pada anaknya.

"Baiklah. Kita bercerai Baek. Maafkan semua perbuatanku selama ini terhadapmu. Kau benar, aku mungkin hanya terobsesi dan terlalu berambisi untuk memilikimu. Aku mengaku salah dan kalah. Maafkan perbuatan bejatku Baek. Kau bebas sekarang. Aku akan menganggapmu sebagai adikku sekarang. Aku juga akan melindungimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, surat perceraian kita biar aku yang urus"

Baekhyun tercengang dengan penuturan Kris. Hatinya sungguh lega dan ia menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol juga merasa bahagia akhirnya Baekhyun terlepas dari ikatan suami istri dengan Kris. Ia sungguh ingin memiliki Baekhyun seutuhnya tanpa disentuh oleh orang lain. Ia berjanji akan membahagiakan Baekhyun hingga akhir hayatnya. Ia tidak mau kecolongan lagi. Ia harus memeluk erat Baekhyun sampai ajal memisahkan mereka. Ia harus menjadi pemimpin yang baik bagi Baekhyun, Jesper dan bayinya yang masih berada di dalam kandungan Baekhyun kelak.

.

* * *

**YUTA PRESENTS**

**FEELING ME? (CHANBAEK)**

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Support Cast : Kim Jong In (Kai) - Do Kyungsoo - Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) - Zhang Yixing (Lay) - Xi Luhan - Oh Sehun - Jesper - Tae Oh - Ziyu and Others

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan Yuta, tanpa ada copas sedikitpun dari cerita manapun. Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan, itu tidak disengaja. Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman Yuta selama ini #bapercoy xD Para tokoh bukan punya siapa-siapa/? Yuta juga bukan punya siapa-siapa xD #abaikan

Warning : YAOI, LEMON, SHOUNEN-AI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE CONTENT, Typos dll. Yang ga suka sama yang berbau homo atau maho atau pasangan sesama jenis mendingan pulang aja/? '-' Yang minat silahkan baca #kedip2

a/n : Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Lagu DAVICHI - Heaven. Kalian wajib dengerin.

Backsound : DAVICHI - One Person, DAVICHI - The Letter, DAVICHI - You are my everything.

**~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

.

Kini keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit setelah menyelesaikan masalah perceraian Baekhyun dengan Kris. Baekhyun sudah tertidur dengan pulas di sebelahnya, dan Chanyeol fokus mengemudikan mobilnya sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

_**Flashback**_

_"Chanyeol.."_

_Saat Chanyeol akan beranjak dari rumah Kris, tiba-tiba namanya di panggil oleh Tuan Byun, membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah calon mertuanya itu._

_Sebelumnya Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk terlebih dahulu ke mobil, dan Baekhyun menuruti perkataannya. Setelah Chanyeol memastikan bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah berada di dalam mobil, ia lalu menghampiri Tuan Byun yang berdiri beberapa langkah di hadapannya._

_Jantung Chanyeol berdegup luar biasa saat ini. Apakah Tuan Byun akan menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi Baekhyun? Ow jika iya, maka itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menjauhi apalagi berpisah dengan Baekhyun lagi, sudah cukup perjuangannya selama ini untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Ia ingin berakhir dengan Baekhyun. Ya, Baekhyun adalah miliknya._

_Dengan keberanian yang ia miliki, akhirnya Chanyeol berhadapan langsung dengan Tuan Byun. Awalnya Tuan Byun memperhatikan Chanyeol dari atas hingga bawah tubuhnya, ia akui Chanyeol memang sempurna dalam fisik, tapi bukankah ia juga harus memperhatikan bibit, bebet dan bobot lelaki yang akan menikahi anaknya bukan? Baekhyun itu anak semata wayang nya, ia tidak ingin jika Baekhyun mencintai orang yang salah. Ia hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun bahagia, sudah itu saja. Sederhana bukan?_

_"Ehem.." Tuan Byun berdeham sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya._

_"Apakah kau benar mencintai anakku, Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Tuan Byun tanpa berbasa basi langsung pada benang merahnya._

_"Cinta dalam arti menyayanginya sepenuh hati dan rela mengorbankan nyawamu untuknya?" Lanjut Tuan Byun._

_Chanyeol menatap mata Tuan Byun dan meyakinkan hatinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Byun._

_"Ya, aku sangat mencintai putra anda dengan sepenuh hati dan aku bahkan rela mati untuknya. Jika ia bahagia, maka kebahagiaannya akan menjadi kebahagiaanku juga. Aku akan melindunginya sampai maut membuatku tak bisa melindunginya lagi. Dan izinkan aku untuk menikahi putra anda, Tuan Byun.." mantap Chanyeol._

_Tuan Byun sungguh terkejut dan mengagumi keberanian yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol atas jawabannya barusan, bahkan Kris pun kemarin tidak pernah mengatakan secara berani seperti ini padanya. Tuan Byun tersenyum bangga dan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Chanyeol segera memeluknya._

_Chanyeol yang masih dalam keadaan gugup itu langsung melongo begitu melihat Tuan Byun merentangkan kedua tanganya sambil tersenyum seperti itu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol segera memeluk pria paruh baya itu dan menangis disana._

_Tuan Byun memeluk balik tubuh Chanyeol dan mengangguk-angguk._

_"Ne.. aku merestui mu"_

_Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tuan Byun. Ia tidak tau bagaimana lagi cara mengekspresikan kebahagiannya. Dan jujur saja Chanyeol sangat merindukan sosok Ayah dalam hidupnya, dan ia rasa Tuan Byunlah yang paling cocok dan paling pantas untuk menjadi sosok Ayah untuknya._

_"Khamsahamnida" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan itu dan menyeka airmatanya._

_"Ne, dan cepat kau kembali, Baekhyun sudah menunggumu. Dan segera lakukan pernikahan sebelum bayimu lahir"_

_Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kembali karena ternyata Tuan Byun sudah tau jika Baekhyun sedang mengandung anaknya. Tuan Byun tersenyum kembali mengerti arti dari tatapan Chanyeol. Lalu ia mengangguk dan membungkuk hormat pada Tuan Byun untuk kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dimobilnya. _

_"Sayang.. kau tau apa yang Appamu katakan padaku?" Chanyeol sumringah saat ia telah memasuki mobilnya._

_Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat menunggu jawaban Chanyeol._

_"Appamu merestui kita sayang, kita akan menikah"_

_"Jinjja?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan dagunya dan membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya tidak mempercayai kalimat Chanyeol._

_"Ne.. kita akan bersatu Baekhyun" Chanyeol kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun dan langsung di balas oleh Baekhyun._

**_Flashback end_**

Tak terasa mereka sudah tiba di Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol segera membangunkan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk segera kembali kesana dan mengembalikan mobil Kai yang di pinjamnya.

Cklek

"Kau sudah kembali Chan? Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk bahu Baekhyun dari samping.

"Kita akan segera menikah" jawab Chanyeol sumringah.

Kyungsoo dan Kai langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bersatu. Kai dan Kyungsoo teringat kembali tentang masa lalu mereka yang begitu berat, penuh perjuangan dan airmata. Mereka harus menghadapi hal sulit, entah sudah berapa kali mereka terpisah. Namun pada akhirnya mereka sudah menyangka jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu adalah true love.

Untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati itu tidaklah mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Terkadang kita harus melalui hal sulit bahkan hal yang sangat sulit, membuat kita serasa ingin mati demi orang yang kita cintai.

Semua membutuhkan proses dan perjuangan, karena proses itu tidak akan mengkhianati sebuah hasil dan perjuangan itu pasti akan mengasilkan sesuatu. Tanpa proses dan perjuangan maka cinta yang kau miliki akan menjadi sia-sia. Seperti sebuah bunga yang kau tanam tetapi tidak kau rawat dan siram pasti bunga yang awalnya cantik itupun akan layu, lain halnya bila bunga itu yang walaupun awalnya tidak cantik, tapi jika kau rawat dan siram setiap hari maka bunga itu akan tumbuh dengan baik dan semakin lama akan semakin cantik.

Seperti itulah kisah cinta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sahabat masa kecil yang 'terpaksa' terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu, merasakan terlalu awal yang namanya cinta. Keduanya sudah saling mencintai saat masih berusia dini, namun salah satunya harus berjuang karena yang dicintainya itu harus melupakannya untuk sementara waktu. Bukan hanya sementara waktu memang, tapi kenyataannya yang terjadi adalah hampir 10 tahun. Waktu 10 tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan? Tapi ia yakin bila seseorang yang dianggapnya special itu akan mengingatnya kembali, dan benar saja. Do'a dan harapan yang selalu ia panjatkan itu membuahkan hasil. Cinta pertamanya kembali mengingatnya dan kini akan menjadi cinta terakhirnya.

Akhir dari segala perjuangan yang menyakitkan, membuat remuk jantung, membuatnya sesak bahkan sulit hanya untuk bernafaspun.

Bahagia. Kekekalan abadi. Cinta.

* * *

.

.

_Momen ini seperti saat aku terlahir kembali, sebagai seseorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.._

_Memejamkan kembali mataku lagi lebih dalam dan berharap ini adalah bukan sebuah mimpi.._

_Kau berdiri di hadapanku dan berdoa,  
Selamanya aku ingin berdampingan dengan mu.._

_Dibawa oleh angin lembut masuk kedalam duniaku saat aku meminta cahaya terang dan kau datang.._

_Dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah rahasia  
Dimanapun kita berjalan bersama,  
Itu akan menjadi surga.._

_Dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kekal  
Kapanpun saat kita bersama,  
Itu akan menjadi surga.._

_Kau cahayaku yang menyilaukan mata,  
Siapa yang berani berpaling padamu, aku tidak akan mengampuninya.._

_Awal surga kita,  
Mempercayai hari kita dari dasar hatiku.._

_Aku ingin selalu melindungimu  
Saat kau hadir, membuatku selalu jatuh cinta.._

_Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu  
Tidak ada tempat lain untuk kembali..  
Sayapku telah patah  
Walaupun aku kehilangan hidup kekal ku,  
Tidak apa-apa.._

_Karena kau adalah alasan kebahagiaan ku,_

_Kekekalan ku, cinta abadiku..  
Byun Baekhyun_

**-Park Chanyeol-**

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan dari pintu masuk menuju altar yang akan menjadi saksi janji suci mereka.

Nyonya Baekhyun, saksi dan para sahabatnya menunggu di dalam gereja mewah bernuansa putih itu. Menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun yang bergandengan tangan dengan Tuan Byun setelahnya dan sang pastur memberi salam pada keduanya saat mereka telah berdiri di atas altar tersebut menghadap ke arahnya.

Baekhyun telah berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan Tuan Byun menyerahkan anak semata wayangnya kepada lelaki tinggi yang telah ia percayai untuk menjadi pasangan hidup anaknya tersebut.

Sang pastur mengucapkan janji dan diikuti oleh Chanyeol dam Baekhyun.

Haru tangis pecah saat janji suci telah diucapkan. Baekhyun terus menyeka airmata yang turun membanjiri wajah cantiknya, tubuhnya di peluk erat oleh Chanyeol cukup lama sambil terdiam. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah tanpa mampu membalas. Ia biarkan kedua tangan kurusnya tergantung di antara tubuhnya.

Pernikahan ini bukan hanya untuk pengikat antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja, tetapi pernikahan ini adalah peneguhan janji cinta mereka untuk saling mencintai, saling menjaga dalam keadaan suka maupun duka.

Tuan Byun memeluk istrinya sambil menangis haru melihat anaknya telah menemukan pelabuhan cinta terakhirnya. Nyonya Byun sungguh bahagia akhirnya mereka bisa menyatu. Anaknya yang sangat ia cintai telah menemukan cinta sejatinya, cinta pertamanya, sahabat masa kecilnya.

_Today I will walk with my hands in God  
Today I will trust in him and not be afraid  
For he will be there, for he will be with me  
Every moment to share on this wonderful day  
He has made __**-Byun Baekhyun-**_

Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun dan memasang kembali cincinnya pada jari manis Baekhyun.

_He wears my ring to show the world that she belongs to me  
He wears my ring to show the world he is mine eternally  
With loving care I place it on his finger  
To show my love for all the world to see __**-Park Chanyeol-**_

"Terimalah cincin ini sebagai tanda cinta dan kesetiaanku" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk dengan haru.

Dan pastur mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk mencium Baekhyun.

**'You're the one in my life'**

Dan kedua bibir itupun bertemu. Bersentuhan dengan cukup lama.

_Kau adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku  
Aku telah menyadarinya dari awal  
Saat ketika aku melihatmu, kau menemukan sebuah tempat di dalam hatiku_

_Kau adalah satu-satunya dalam hidupku  
Kau memberiku alasan untuk hidup  
Tidak ada orang lain yang menyentuhku seperti caramu menyentuhku_

_Aku menetapkan hidupku hanya untuk mencintaimu  
Kau adalah hati dan jiwa dalam hidupku_

_Kau berada di sampingku seperti apa yang orang lain lihat  
Aku menutup mataku dan aku melihat mu  
Kau membuatku untuk mengatakan, 'ya, aku bersedia'  
Rahasia mimpiku semuanya telah menjadi nyata_

**"I'll be yours all yours now and forever"**

**-Byun Baekhyun-**

.

* * *

Angin berhembus memasuki celah jendela kasat mata masuk menuju ruangan panas nan romantis membelai kedua insan yang sedang saling tatap dan berpelukan. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya, lembut dan sejuk menyenangkan.

Berdiri berhadapan dengan tatapan cinta yang di berikan oleh masing-masing hanya berdua saja membuat detakan jantung keduanya menjadi tidak teratur.

_'Cinta ini tidak akan pernah berubah terhadapmu, masih akan sama hingga akhir hayatku'_

Pencahayaan remang menambah suasana sensual diantara mereka. Tubuh Baekhyun menjauh perlahan dari tubuh Chanyeol yang tadi memeluknya, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

_'Tatap aku dengan tatapan cintamu dan senyummu yang membuatku berantakan' _

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya, ia terus memperhatikan gerakan yang di lakukan oleh Baekhyun secara perlahan itu.  
Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar saat Baekhyun mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu dengan tempo yang sangat lambat dengan menggoda dan sungguh membangkitkan gairahnya. Baekhyun mengerling nakal padanya.

_'Aku akan mendekat kearahmu, sentuh aku' _

Baekhyun sudah dalam keadaan yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun berjalan perlahan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Wajahnya seketika merona di tatap seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pria tinggi itu, mendekatkan wajahnya. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas yang dihembuskan oleh masing-masing.

_'Cium aku, aku milikmu'_

Dan Chanyeol meraih bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, menyesap bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan perlahan dan lembut. Baekhyun terus saja memejamkan matanya menikmati apa yang diberikan oleh suaminya itu.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh mungilnya dan menindihnya diatas kasur empuk yang akan menjadi lahan cinta mereka malam ini. Dengan hati-hati agar ia tidak menekan perut Baekhyun yang sudah membesar itu.

"Kau membuatku bergairah" bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku akan suka jika kau mencium leherku Chan" balas Baekhyun sambil mendongakan kepalanya menunjukkan lehernya yang mulus putih bersih pada Chanyeol meminta untuk segera di lahap.

Wow! Baekhyun sungguh menggoda dirinya, ia menjadi semakin terangsang sekarang. Dan kini Chanyeol sudah menjilat semua permukaan leher manis Baekhyun dan membuat beberapa tanda cintanya disana, membuat Baekhyun melenguh-lenguh merasakan kenikamatan yang diberikan Chanyeol pada lehernya. Ia merasakan harum seperti biasa yang menguar dari dalam tubuh Baekhyun membuatnya nyaman dan bergairah saat mereka bercinta.

Baekhyun tidak hanya diam, tangannya kini sudah melepaskan pakaian yang di kenakan oleh Chanyeol dan melemparkan ke sembarang arah. Kini Chanyeol sudah topless di atasnya. Baekhyun kembali merona melihat perut datar Chanyeol dan ia menggerakkan tangannya secara sensual diatas perut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan ia kini mendorong dada Chanyeol agar bergantian berbaring. Ia menduduki penis Chanyeol yang masih terbalut celana itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin hard saat Baekhyun memutar-mutar pinggulnya di atas kejantannya Chanyeol. Apalagi Baekhyun melakukannya sambil menatapnya dengan mata saya dan sangat polos.

Setelah berhasil membuat Chanyeol terangsang selama beberapa menit, Baekhyun beranjak dari atas tubuh Chanyeol dan menuruni wajahnya tepat di hadapan kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah terlihat menyembul di balik celananya itu. Baekhyun membuka zipper celana Chanyeol dan perlahan mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol dengan perlahan sambil menggigit bibirnya.

Baekhyun gugup saat memegang batang penis Chanyeol yang sudah mengeras itu dengan tangannya, ia gugup karena sudah lumayan lama ia tidak merasakan penis Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang penisnya sedang di genggam oleh jemari lembut Baekhyun semakin tidak tahan untuk menggerakkanya. Tapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu, ia akan menunggu Baekhyun untuk melakukannya untuknya.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya pada kepala penis Chanyeol, mengecupnya sekilas lalu ia membuka mulut mungilnya siap untuk melahap penis Chanyeol.

"Eumphh"

Dan Baekhyun menggumam kecil saat penis Chanyeol sudah masuk seluruhnya pada mulut hangatnya. Penis Chanyeol sungguh besar dan panjang, dan ia sangat mendambakan ukuran penis Chanyeol ini yang keluar masuk pada lubangnya.

Chanyeol menggeram tertahan saat penisnya merasa hangat dan basah didalam mulut Baekhyun. Sungguh nyaman. Ia menyukai ini karena Baekhyun akan melayaninya dengan lembut dan itu akan menimbulkan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

Setelah mengecap rasa penis Chanyeol di dalam mulutnya, Baekhyun mulai memaju mundurkan kepalanya guna mengoral seks Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa melayang saat mulut Baekhyun terasa menghisap penisnya dengan erat. Ia langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menautkan jemari panjangnya dengan jemari lentik milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan menatap polos klpada Chanyeol sambil tetap mengelusrmasukan penis Chanyeol dengan mulutnya. Ugh! Chanyeol sungguh tersiksa, apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan bak seekor anak anjing yang Baekhyun tunjukkan padanya.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun semakin terlihat cantik saja saat sedang mengulum penisnya, di tambah dengan tatapan matanya yang sensual karena berhiaskan goresan eyeliner dengan sempurna dan sangat cocok untuk mata indahnya.

Cleph cleph cleph

Suara itu menjadi alunan indah yang terdengar di telinga keduanya. Sungguh ini surga bagi Chanyeol, cukup ia sudah tahan lagi. Ia lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya ia taut itu sehingga kuluman Baekhyun pada penisnya terlepas dan tubuhnya tertarik untuk menduduki tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir basah Baekhyun membuat lelaki manis itu melenguh keenakan. Ia segera mengocok penis Baekhyun dan memijit-mijitnya dengan perlahan, membuat Baekhyun tercekat karena rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba menyerang tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sedangkan di bagian belakang tubuh Baekhyun kini penis Chanyeol sudah menusuk-nusuk lubangnya yang sudah basah. Baekhyun sebenarnya juga tidak tahan dan tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam penis Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya tegak berdiri untuk menusuk lubangnya. Baekhyun menaikkan bokongnya lalu menurunkannya dengan perlahan membuat penis Chanyeol memasuki lubang ketatnya.

"Oungghh eummhh"

Baekhyun melenguh saat penis Chanyeol sudah memenuhi lubangnya, sungguh nikmat dan geli yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia rasa penis Chanyeol memang sudah di ciptakan untuk memenuhi lubangnya karena memang terasa sangat pas di sana.

Chanyeol memperepat tempo kocokan pada penis Baekhyun dan kembali membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun di bawah kungkungannya. Ia mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun agar bersandar pada bahunya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah merah Baekhyun membuat penisnya semakin menusuk kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali tercekat saat ia merasakan nikmat pada lubangnya saat Chanyeol melakukan itu. Ia ingin terus seperti ini, ia tidak ingin Chanyeol menghentikan ini. Ini sungguh nikmat, Baekhyun selalu menikmati ini.

"Anhhh eunhghh-"

Baekhyun semakin mendesah saat Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan penisnya, membuatnya berkeringat dan Ia mencengkram kuat bahu Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Ohh' terushlah mendesah untukkuh Sayanghhmhh"

Plop plop plop

Lebih cepat dan lebih dalam. Pergesekan kulit yang menimbulkan rasa nikmat dan menyenangkan membuat keduanya melayang.

Chanyeol mengibak poni Baekhyun dan mencium kening Baekhyun masih menggenjot bagian bawah tubuh mereka. Memandangi ekspresi kenikmatan Baekhyun akibat perbuatannya itu menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya. Dan ia juga tidak melewatkan untuk menyantap bibir terbuka Baekhyun, ia terus menghisap bibir itu sampai bibir tipis Baekhyun membengkak dan memerah.

"Aannghh eurrmmh Chanhh akh akhh akhh-"

Seksi sekali desahan Baekhyun di telinga Chanyeol. Desahan Baekhyunlah yang paling seksi diantara semua orang didunia ini. Hanya Baekhyun nya yang membuatnya rela mati untuknya. Ya, Baekhyun hanya miliknya selamanya.

Chanyeol memainkan ujung penis Baekhyun dan memutar-mutar ibu jarinya pada lubang kencing Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin meronta merasakan kenikmatan ganda yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Ungghh ak-akuhh sudah tidakh kuath anghh Chanyeolhh urmmhh AKH!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun menjerit diakhir kalimatnya karena ia telah mencapai orgasmenya. Cairannya merembes keluar ditangan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjilatinya dan menelannya hingga habis tak tersisa.

Dan setelahnya dengan belasan hentakan lagi, Chanyeol pun menyusul orgasme Baekhyun dan dengan cepat mencabut penisnya sebelum cairan tumpah didalam lubang Baekhyun. Kalian ingat bukan , jika Baekhyun kini tengah mengandung?

Walaupun Baekhyun masih terengah-engah, ia tetap berusaha untuk menungging menghadap Chanyeol dan menyedot semua sperma Chanyeol dan menelannya. Penis Chanyeol bergetar hebat pada mulutnya dan menyemburkan banyak sperma di sana. Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menelan semuanya dan membiarkan mulutnya menampung sperma itu. Chanyeol yang melihat nya langsung menarik rahang Baekhyun dan menyesap bibir Baekhyun menimbulkan rasa tersendiri saat merasakan manis dari bibir Baekhyun bercampur dengan spermanya.

Baekhyun menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan menyalurkan spermanya pada suaminya. Setelah spermanya telah habis mereka telan, kini keduanya melanjutkannya dengan melakukan french kiss.

Tubuh Baekhyun limbung karena ia sungguh lelah setelah melakukan aktivitas panasnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia akhirnya membaringkan tubuhnya dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah tautan mereka terlepas. Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka mengatur nafasnya, Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh berkeringat Baekhyun dan tersenyum kepada istrinya itu. Barusan adalah seks satu ronde yang paling istimewa untuk keduanya karena mereka kini telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun, istriku" bisik Chanyeol.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol, suamiku hihihi" Baekhyun terkikik menampilkan eyesmilenya dan mengecup ujung hidung Chanyeol.

Dan keduanya menuju alam bawah sadar mereka sambil berpelukan dengan tubuh yang sama-sama telanjang.

.

FIN

.

END

.

TAMAT

.

SELESAI

.

KELAR

.

UDAHAN(?)

.

BUBAR(?) #apadah -,-

* * *

_"Appaaaaa hyung jahat padaku huweeee~"_

_"Memangnya hyung berbuat padamu hm? Sini Appa gendong"_

_"Hyung menendang pantat ku Appaaa hiks"_

_"Haisshhh anak Appa tidak boleh menangis, kau balas saja balik hyungmu itu kkkk~"_

_"Ehh? Ne!"_

_Beberapa saat kemudian._

_"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEE EOMMMAAAAAA! JACKSON NAKAL HUWEEE~"_

_"CHANYEOLLL! KAU AJARKAN APA JACKSON EOH? KENAPA IA BERANI MENENDANG PANTAT HYUNGNYA?!"_

_"A-aku tidak mengajarkan apa-apa Baek- "_

_"POKOKNYA TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUK SEBULAN KEDEPAN! ARRASEO?!"_

_Ups!_

.

* * *

_"Jadilah anak yang baik di sekolah baru mu ya sayang, jangan nakal seperti Appamu ne? Sudah hitam, pesek, jelek suka main perempuan pula isshh" Kyungsoo menampilkan ekspresi jijiknya pada Kai saat mereka sedang mengantarkan Tae oh ke sekolah barunya._

_"Ne~ arraseo umma. Tae oh akan jadi anak yang baik tidak seperti Appa" ucapan polos Tae oh yang tersenyum pada ummanya itu sungguh membuat Kai tidak menyangka bila anaknya sendiri, darah dagingnya sendiri menghinanya seperti itu di hadapannya istrinya._

_"Muuaahhh joha!" Kyungsoo mengecup bibir anaknya itu dengan gemas. Ia melihat Tae oh kini sudah memasuki sekolahnya dan berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya._

_Saat keduanya sudah berada didalam mobil perjalan pulang, Kai yang tadi hanya terdiam kini membuka suaranya._

_"Hey, kenapa kau mempengaruhi anakku menjadi seperti itu eoh? Kenapa kau mengajarinya untuk membully ku? Huweee!"_

_Pletakk!_

_"Jangan sok imut, cepat tambah kecepatannya aku lelah ingin tidur!"_

_Bukannya menginjak gasnya, Kai malah menginjak rem mobilnya lalu menepikannya di dekat pohon belukar yang sangat sepi dan tidak ada orang disana._

_"Hya, kenapa malah berhenti eoh?!" Omel Kyungsoo._

_"Aku akan menyantapmu disini Kyung, kau sudah melukai hatiku"_

_Sedetik kemudian Kai membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya dan dengan cepat menelanjangi tubuh Kyungsoo._

_"Sepertinya bercinta didalam mobil akan menyenangkan sayang"_

_O-ow ini bukan pertanda yang baik guys kkkk~_

.

* * *

_"Umma, kapan Appa akan kembali? Ziyu merindukan Appa" anak mungil itu mencebikkan bibirnya lucu di hadapan umma cantiknya. Membuat Luhan terkikik dan mencubit pelan bibir anaknya itu._

_"Setelah Appa menyelesaikan kuliahnya sayang, tahun ini Appa akan kembali" Luhan memeluk anaknya dan menciumi wajah anaknya itu membuat Ziyu tertawa kegelian._

_Cklek_

_"Lu?"_

_Luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ya, itu adalah suara Sehun._

_"Appaaaa!" Ziyu langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari menuju Appanya yang sangat ia rindukan juga._

_Sehun langsung menggendong jagoan kecilnya dan mencium wajah Ziyu._

_Luhan kini telah berdiri kan dan berjalan kearah Sehun._

_"K-kau.. sudah kembali?" Tanya Luhan terbata-bata karena terkejut._

_"Surprise?"_

_Dan Luhan langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya memeluk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan meraih dagu Luhan guna mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan kini bertaut, semakin lama semakin panas dan mereka melupakan bahwa masih ada anak mereka yang berada di gendongan Sehun._

_Sehun melepaskan tautannya sebentar untuk menurunkan Ziyu dan kembali meraih tengkuk Luhan guna melanjutkan tautan mereka. _

_Sedangkan Ziyu kini wajahnya memerah menyaksikan kedua orangtuanya itu dan menutup matanya._

_Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring di atas sofa dan membuka kancing piyama Luhan satu persatu tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka, sedangkan Luhan hanya melenguh menerima semua perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya._

_'Ommoo Appa Umma O.O'_

.

* * *

_"Kris, aku mau tas gucci yang itu :3" Tao memanyunkan bibirnya manja sambil menunjuk tas gucci di etalase sebuah toko tersebut._

_"Hah? Gucci lagi? Tapi kau sudah punya banyak di rumah Tao, bahkan ada puluhan" Kris tercengang dengan permintaan istrinya ini._

_Tao mengangguk dan mengusap-usap perutnya._

_"Demi anak kita Kris, kau mau nanti anak kita jadi ileran(?) Huweee" Tao mulai terisak._

_"Aishh baiklah-baiklah, aku akan membelikanmu tas ini tapi dengan satu syarat" bisik Kris dengan seringaiannya._

_"Apa?" Tanya Tao polos._

_"Layani aku malam ini lima ronde sampai pagi dan kita mencoba berbagai posisi-"_

_Pletakkk!_

_"Aw!"_

_"DALAM MIMPI MU NAGA JELEK!"_

_Bukannya menyerah, Kris malah mengejar Tao yang sudah meninggalkan nya lalu menggendong tubuh Tao tiba-tiba dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil mereka._

_"Yak! Lepaskan aku!" Tao meronta-ronta saat Kris sudah memenjarakan tubuhnya di kursi belakang mobil mereka._

_"Sayang kau telah membuat naga ini marah dan lihat, perutmu masih rata, kita masih bisa melakukannya hahaha"_

_"Ah tidak- mpphhhh"_

_Kris langsung melumat bibir Tao dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya._

_'Tamatlah riwayatku'_

.  
.

.

**END!**

.

.  
WAAHHH YUTA NULIS APA ITU? SOK ROMANTIS GELAAA! PAKE BAHASA INGRRIS SEGALA LAGI #GAYABGTLUYUTA! HAHAHAH :V

**HAPPY ENDING SAYYY!**

GIMANA CERITANYA? SERU? MEMUASKAN? ATAU BIASA AJA?

OHIYA, SETELAH FICT INI END, YUTA BAKAL PUBLISH FICT BARU LAGI LOH~  
PAIRING CHANBAEK! RATE M! BAEK JADI BITCH DI FICT INI! CHANYEOL TERDZALIMI(?)!  
ADA YANG MINAT?

DAN TERAKHIR, TANGGAPAN KALIAN TENTANG FICT INI PLISSS T.T

**REVIEWNYA **YUTA TUNGGU YAA!

**SARANGHAAAEEEEE ~**


End file.
